Luke and Lorelai: A Playlist (The rated M chapters!) )
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: Hey guys! Here are the rated M chapters from "Luke and Lorelai: A Playlist". Chapter 32 is up based on "Dress" by Taylor Swift set during season 5 in "Pulp Friction" where Lorelai's pink, sparkly dress makes Luke want to "come and get it" ;)
1. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! This is one of the first times I have written a real smut piece for L/L so...I apologize if it sucks hahaha! I heard the song "Jealous" by Nick Jonas the other day and it gave me this idea. Takes place after "the incident" where the workers see Lorelai naked during construction at the house.**

 **I don't like the way he's looking at you**  
 **I'm starting to think you want him too**  
 **Am I crazy, have I lost ya?**  
 **Even though I know you love me, can't help it**

 **I turn my chin music up**  
 **And I'm puffing my chest**  
 **I'm getting ready to face you**  
 **You can call me obsessed**  
 **It's not your fault that they hover**  
 **I mean no disrespect**  
 **It's my right to be hellish**  
 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**  
 **And everybody wants a taste**  
 **That's why (that's why)**  
 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**  
 **And everybody wants a taste**  
 **That's why (that's why)**  
 **I still get jealous**

 **I wish you didn't have to post it all**  
 **I wish you'd save a little bit just for me**  
 **Protective or possessive, yeah**  
 **Call it passive or aggressive**

 **I turn my cheek music up**  
 **And I'm puffing my chest**  
 **I'm getting ready to face you**  
 **You can call me obsessed**  
 **It's not your fault that they hover**  
 **I mean no disrespect**  
 **It's my right to be hellish**  
 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**  
 **And everybody wants a taste**  
 **That's why (that's why)**  
 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**  
 **And everybody wants a taste**  
 **That's why (that's why)**  
 **I still get jealous**

 **You're the only one invited**  
 **I said there's no one else for you**  
 **'Cause you know I get excited, yeah**  
 **When you get jealous too**

 **I turn my cheek music up**  
 **And I'm puffing my chest**  
 **I'm turning ready to face you**  
 **You can call me obsessed**  
 **It's not your fault that they hover**  
 **I mean no disrespect**  
 **It's my right to be hellish**  
 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**  
 **And everybody wants a taste**  
 **That's why (that's why)**  
 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**  
 **And everybody wants a taste**  
 **That's why (that's why)**  
 **I still get jealous**

 **Oh (that's why)**  
 **I still get jealous**  
 **Oh (that's why)**  
 **I still get jealous**

* * *

Lorelai was standing in the bedroom trying to decide what to wear. All she had on was a black strapless bra and matching black panties. She had one hand on her hip, and one hand twirling a lock of her hair as she stared into her closet.

The door opened and she heard the groan before she could even respond to him, "Geez Lorelai! What if one of the guys walked in here again!"

She turned and tried to smile at him, "They are on break! I can't decide what to wear. Besides...I think they learned their lesson after yesterday."

He huffed, "Oh I'm sure they really learned their lesson. They'll be barging in here every chance they can get to try and get a glimpse of you again." He grabbed her robe and threw it into her hands, "Put this on."

She rolled her eyes and slid the rob over her arms, "Sorry…"

He didn't say anything as he walked to the dresser and looked for his wallet and watch, "Sure."

She pouted, "Are you mad at me about this? I didn't ask them to come up here Luke! It was an accident! And it's not like I enjoyed it. I was completely mortified!"

He turned and stared at her before asking the question that had been nagging at him, "Why didn't you tell me about it yesterday?"

She crossed her arms over her chest "I was...embarrassed. And I didn't know how to bring it up. And then you ended up working late and you were exhausted when you came home. I didn't think it was a good time to mention it. I didn't mean to tell you the way i did this morning...but it happened. And I'm sorry, both for how I told you and that it happened."

He sighed and put his hands on his hips, "They all keep giving me the look…"

She scrunched up her nose, confused by his statement, "The look? What do you mean? And who are you even talking about?"

He rolled his eyes, "The look Lorelai! The 'I saw your fiance naked look and damn she is good looking' kind of look! Three of them gave me pats on the back and laughed!"

Her face turned red and she pulled at her robe tighter, "Luke…"

"I just…" He sighed and bowed his head, "It bothers me...it makes me jealous."

She sighed and walked over to him to wrap her arms around his waist, "Luke...you have nothing to be jealous about. I hate that it happened. But it did...and I don't want you to be upset over this. They are going to be here fixing the house until it's done...we can't make this awkward."

He looked down at her and swallowed hard, "Lorelai...do you know how hard it was to stand by for 8 years and watch you with other guys? To want so badly to be with you but never getting the chance? It killed me. And now...now that we're together I can't help but feel jealous of other guys still. It's just there…"

She frowned and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently, "Hey...that was a long time ago. Don't think about it anymore. You're not just my boyfriend anymore...you're my fiance." She said with a sparkle in her eyes, "Which means you are the only man that gets to see me naked for the rest of my life. And I'm sure at some point you're going to get sick of me."

He grumbled, "Unlikely…" He pulled away and grabbed his wallet, "I gotta go."

She tried to grab for his arm again, but he brushed her off, "Luke don't leave like this…"

"It's fine." He said with a tight lipped smile as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "I'm already late. I'll see you later."

She sighed as he walked swiftly out of the bedroom. She stood in her spot until she heard the rumble of the truck's engine. With a heavy sigh, she went back to trying to find something to wear for the day hoping they could talk about it more later.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lorelai was standing at the front desk organizing the reservation booklet. She was so busy with her work, she didn't notice that Luke was standing in front of her until he cleared his throat.

She looked up quickly and smiled, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

He lifted his toolbox and shrugged, "Yesterday you said you needed me to fix the shelf on the desk."

She nodded, "I totally forgot about that." She bit her lip and looked down at the broken shelf below her, "Um...you didn't have to do it today if you were busy…"

He shook his head and walked around the counter, "There was a lull...I figured I'd get it done."

She stepped back and watched as he put the toolbox on the floor, she could tell he was still upset about earlier. "Luke?"

He looked back at her and smiled, "We're fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked putting a gentle hand on his arm, "I don't want this to become an issue...I want you to talk to me about things that are bugging you."

He shrugged, "It's not you I'm upset with. It's...men. Stupid men."

She giggled a little, "You do realize you are a man right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Lorelai...don't try and be cute."

She let her smile fade, "I'm sorry...look…" She stepped up to him, "If it makes you feel any better...I've had to keep from clawing many a girls eye out at the Diner for making eyes at you. And they haven't even seen you naked!"

Luke smirked, "Lorelai…"

"You don't realize how sexy you are either mister." She said leaning up to kiss him gently, "Miss Patty and Babette are lucky I like them. Otherwise I would have kicked their asses years ago for talking about you the way they do."

He laughed, "Alright then…"

"Jealousy is normal sometimes." She said with a shrug, "But...you're my guy." She said with a flirtatious smile, "The only one I want lookin at me is you."

He smiled as she kissed him again, "Okay…"

She smiled and gave him one more peck, "Good. You okay here? I need to run into the office real quick for something."

He nodded, "Yeah. Shouldn't take too long."

"Great. Thanks hon. Holler if you need me." She said giving his arm a squeeze as she stepped back into her office.

Luke watched her go and then got down on the ground and began pulling out tools to get to work. He heard her rummaging around in the office and humming silently to herself which made him smile. He couldn't help that his jealousy overtook him sometimes. Lorelai was gorgeous. Anyone could see that.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just didn't necessarily trust all the slime balls out there who would love to get a little handsy with his fiance. He was busy working when he heard the Inn door open and someone walk up to the desk. The person pressed the little bell button and he heard the click of Lorelai's heels, she stumbled when she saw Luke standing on the floor and then had to stand above him to greet her desk.

He looked up and got a view straight up her skirt, he dropped the hammer in his hand on his thumb and groaned. She lifted one of her heels and pressed it against his stomach to keep him quiet, "Hello! Welcome to the Dragonfly! How may I help you?"

He cursed under his breath and heard a deep male voice, "Hello gorgeous."

Luke tensed and Lorelai cast a glance down at him nervously before back at her guest, "Do you have a reservation?"

"I do. Names Thomas Dailey. I have a room booked for the night." He said with a smirk.

Lorelai ignored his look and typed his name into the computer, "Yes. I have you in here. Your room is all set and ready for you." She reached for his key and handed it to him, but the guy took her hand, "Um…"

"I'm sorry...I'm not usually this forward but you are just breathtaking…" He said leaning against the desk top.

Luke went to move to get up but Lorelai pushed him down again not wanting to cause a scene, "Well that's very sweet but I'm actually-"

The guy didn't listen to her and pressed on, "Think you could show me around town?"

Luke went to sit up again and she kept her foot on his chest as she pulled her hand out of the man's grasp, "I can give you a map." She said handing him a map from the shelf beside her, "Has everything you need to know about on it."

"Oh come on…" The guy whispered, "I'll make it worth your while."

Luke pushed Lorelai's leg aside and stood up quickly, "Hey there." He said with a smirk.

Thomas stepped back, taken aback by the presence of the man who came from behind the counter, "Um...hello?"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Um...Mr. Dailey was it? I'd be happy to give you any information about what you may be looking for in town. But I will not be able to take you around. As I mentioned...your room is all ready. I can have someone show you where to go-"

"Why don't you show me?" He said with a smirk, "I think I'd like that much better."

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond but Luke beat her to the punch, "Listen buddy...if you actually ever let the woman finish a sentence you'd realize she's taken."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? By who? You?"

Luke smiled triumphantly and put his arm around Lorelai's shoulder, "As a matter of fact yes. I'm here fixing things for her because that's what I do. I take care of her. Because we are together. In fact we are getting married. Isn't that right Lorelai?"

Lorelai stared between the two men for a moment and nodded slowly, "Yes...we're engaged."

Thomas stepped back and raised his hands, "Well I'm sorry to hear that." He winked at Lorelai, "But incase you get lonely after he is done fixing things for you...you know what room I'll be in."

The guy went to walk away and Lorelai had to grab Luke's arm to keep him from lunging after the guy, "Luke don't…"

He groaned and looked down at her, "What the hell was that guy's problem?"

She grimaced, after this morning, this was the worst possible situation for them to be in, "Luke please...it's not important. That guy's an idiot...he's not worth getting upset over."

"Does this happen a lot?" He asked as his mind wandered to all the times he wasn't around and male guests hit on her.

"Luke...come on." She said softly not meeting his eyes.

He huffed, "So it does happen a lot! Do you tell them you are in a relationship?"

She sighed, "Yes of course I do Luke! I was trying to tell that guy I was but he wouldn't listen. I would have gotten there if you hadn't jumped in."

Luke lifted his cap and ran a hand through his thinning hair, "Fucking prick…"

"Luke!" Lorelai said looking around to make sure that there were no guests around.

He grumbled and knelt down on the floor again, "This is exactly what I was talking about this morning. All those idiots...looking at you like your a piece of meat."

She put a hand on her forehead and glanced at him as he started to hammer away at the shelf, "Luke stop...don't let some idiot get to you like this. You know I would never-"

"I do know that!" Luke yelled as he turned to look at her, "But it doesn't stop them from thinking about you like that. Form looking at you like that. From wanting you! And it bothers the hell out of me!"

She bit her lip and leaned against the wall, "What do you want me to do?"

He slammed the last nail into the the shelf and stood up, "Nothing."

"Luke…" She pleaded as she grabbed for his arm while he packed up his tools, "Come on...please just talk to me."

"I need to go back to work." He said softly as he slammed the top shut, "I hope that guy got the hint to stay away from you."

She stood in front of him so that he couldn't walk past her, "Please don't be like this…"

He paused and shook his head, "I can't help it…" He glanced at her quickly and then sighed, "I gotta go. I'll see you later…"

She watched him move her body away as he stomped out of the Inn and out to his truck much like he had done this morning. She sighed and turned back to the desk wishing she could find a way to make him realize she didn't want anyone else.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai walked into the house and was surprised to see Luke sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled softly as she put her keys and bag down beside him.

"Hey…" She whispered softly, "No workers?"

He shook his head, "I told them to go home early tonight…"

She nodded and then sat down beside him, "Luke…"

He sighed and reached for her hand, he pulled into onto his lap and rubbed his finger over the diamond on her ring finger, "I'm sorry about today…"

She leaned forward and kissed him gently, "You don't have to apologize. I just...I feel bad about everything. I don't want you to be upset…"

He smiled at her, "I can't help it Lorelai…"

She rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed, "I don't want anyone else in this world but you Luke. I can promise you that."

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly, "I know…"

"You have nothing to worry about." Lorelai said with a soft smile as she leaned up to kiss him, "You can relax now."

Luke watched her stand up and walk towards the nightstand beside the bed where she began to take her earrings out, "Of course I still have to worry…"

She looked back at him, "What?"

He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips, "Of course I still have to worry. I trust you...but I don't trust the rest of the guys in this world."

She rolled her eyes as she took her other earring out, "That's silly Luke…"

"How is it silly? Do you not realize how incredibly gorgeous you are?" Luke asked as he nuzzled her neck gently, "How irresistible you are?"

Her breath hitched in her throat and she shook her head, "Luke...come on…" She tried to pull away but he held her closer.

"I'm serious Lorelai. I can't get enough of you…" He licked the spot under her ear and she shivered but she tried to pull away again.

"Stop." She said as the blush creeped up in her cheeks and she finally pulled away and stepped past him.

He frowned and watched her for a moment and noticed the embarrassed look on her face, "What?"

"What?" She asked again as she bit her lip nervously and tried to smooth out her dress, "What do you want to do for dinner?"

Luke sighed and walked closer to her, "Hey...what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said shaking her head from side to side as she kicked off her shoes.

He frowned and walked closer to her again, he turned her to look at him, "Why won't you look at me?"

Her cheeks burned and she felt her heart pounding in her chest, "I am looking at you…"

He stared at her for a moment before whispering, "You don't see it do you?"

She turned her head to the side and sighed, "Luke what are you talking about?"

He smiled sadly, "You really don't see how beautiful you are…"

She inhaled sharply and stepped back, "Luke just...stop."

He grabbed her hand, "Come here…"

She wiggled away again but he grabbed her by the waist and ushered her towards the full length mirror in the corner of the living room, "Luke what are you doing?"

He held her firm against him and made her look in the mirror, "Look at yourself Lorelai…"

She sighed and glanced at herself quickly and then looked down, "Okay I did. Can we move on now?"

He shook his head and lifted her head with his hand, "I want you to see what I see…"

She bit her lip and had tears pooling in her eyes, "Luke that's never going to happen. I already think you're crazy for wanting me...I am convinced that you need your eyes checked. So just...drop it okay?"

"No." He said shaking his head from side to side, "I want you to do this for me…"

Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears and she swallowed hard, "But Luke…"

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and caught her gaze in the mirror, "Look at yourself."

He watched her bite her lip nervously and she felt tense in his arms, "Luke…"

He reached for the tie on her dress and began to push it down slowly, "You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And by some stroke of luck...I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

She swallowed hard and she started to shake slightly as her dress pooled at her feet leaving her only in her black strapless bra and matching panties that had driven him crazy this morning, "I…"

He smiled at her in the mirror and ran a hand across the space between her shoulders, "I used to dream about what it would be like to look at you like this...I'd seen glimpses here and there at the lake. But it wasn't enough...I wanted more."

Her eyes fluttered shut as he ran a rough finger down the line of her spine. She squirmed at his touch and he smirked against the side of her head knowing what his touches were doing to her.

"But finally getting to see you like this…" He placed a open mouthed kiss on her neck and moaned "It is so much better than I ever imagined…"

She licked her lips as his lips trailed from shoulder to shoulder, "Luke…"

"I love your back...your shoulders...I love when you are on top of me and I can hold you...run my hands along the muscles here. Mmmm... " He mumbled against her skin, "So sexy…"

She couldn't help but laugh, "Luke...it's just a back...if we were talking about your back I could understand. But mine…" She shook her head, "Not so much…"

He turned her slowly making her gasp, he turned her head so she could just see the space of her back in the mirror. She caught his eyes in the reflection of the mirror and he ran his hand down her spine again making her shiver. He smiled and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, he pushed it aside and it fell at her feet with her dress.

"Incredibly sexy…" He whispered as he continued to run his hands up and down her back, "And all mine…"

Her hands gripped his forearms, but he didn't give her time to recover before he turned her back around again so she could see her front. He saw her try and look away but he caught her eye and challenged her silently. She swallowed hard and stood with her back against his chest and waited patiently.

His hands came up under her arms and grasped her shoulders with his strong hands. He slid his hands across her collarbone where he knew she was ticklish. "I love touching you here...kissing you here...you always laugh at first...and then you give in...and the sounds you make drive me crazy…"

Her breath was coming in slow, short breaths and she watched his hand trail from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. She licked her lips with anticipation as both of his hands came up to cup her gently in his large rough hands.

"And these…" He said with a smirk, "Hm...how do I describe these?"

She couldn't stop the laugh that erupted in her throat, "Um...small and disappointing?"

She gasped when he held them tighter and pulled her close, "Not even close. They are not small. They are perfect...so perfect…" He said running his hands along the underside of each breast, "Soft...they fit so well in my hands…" His hands reached up and ran across her sensitive nipples and she whimpered, "So perfect…"

She felt her knees trembling and she tried to relax, "Luke…"

He smiled as he massaged them gently, "You uh...you remember that red dress you wore to Rory's graduation?"

She had to think for a moment to clear the fog in her head, "Um...yes? What about it?"

He growled and started nipping at her neck, "That dress drove me crazy. I wanted you so bad...I wanted to kiss you and run my hands down that deep low neck...trace your freckles with my tongue."

"Guh…" Was the only sound she could make and he chuckled, "You should have…" She finally whispered.

"Didn't think it would be appropriate at such a fancy place like Chilton…" He said with a steady voice, "But boy I wanted too…"

She swallowed hard as his left hand ran down her side, "Is that why you asked if I thought you should go on the cruise with Nicole?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. I wanted...I wanted you to tell me not to go."

She bit her lip and felt regret wash over her, "I didn't know Luke…"

He nodded slowly, "I know…" He kissed her neck softly and shook his head, "But...don't think about that. Think about this…" He said running his hands up and down her body, "I had dreams about you in that dress…"

She smiled, "I still have it…"

He groaned, "Wear it sometime...I promise I won't be able to keep my hands to myself this time."

She laughed as his hands ran down the middle of her chest to her naval, "Luke…"

"Now where was I?" He asked as he bit her earlobe, "Mmmm...right. Okay...your skin is so incredibly soft I don't know how you do it. I don't know how you make it taste so good…"

"Very expensive lotion…" She smirked at him, "Coconut…"

"I love coconut…" Luke said as he liked her neck gently, "Drives me crazy when I taste it on you." He ran his hands down her stomach, "I love when you get excited...and you try and stay calm but I can feel you begin to tremble…" He felt her belly quiver and he smiled, "Just like that…" He smiled as he ran his hands up her hips, "And your curves...makes it hard not to touch you all the time."

"Luke…" She whispered softly as his hands hooked into the side of her panties, the blush creeped up in her cheeks again.

"I love your curves…" He bit his lip as he pushed the material down her over her hips and her legs, "And this curve…" He smirked and grabbed her ass in his hands, "When you wear jeans...I swear you are trying to kill me. It's like a second skin on you…"

Her breath hitched as he held her a little rougher, "Luke…"

"Although I wish you had worn jeans today…" He said with a chuckle, "You really had to wear this damn dress and then stand over me at the desk? Do you know how cruel that was?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "It wasn't intentional! I was in a rush this morning thanks to you mister…" She said with a teasing look, "And I tried to stay away...but then I had a customer. I had nowhere else to stand…"

He grumbled, "Oh you had a customer alright...he wanted to take you up to room 3 with him."

She bit her lip as he squeezed her cheeks in his hands, "Luke...I don't want anyone else."

His eyes lifted from her behind to her reflection in the mirror, "But they want you…"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter...I don't want them…I want you."

He swallowed the lump in her throat, "Aren't we supposed to be talking about you, not me?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but his hands slid down her legs sensually, "Oh…"

He smirked, "And then there are these ridiculously long legs…" He bent down behind her and ran his hand from the top of her thigh to behind her knee and to her calf, "I love when you wrap them around me...around my waist." He said licking her thigh making her shiver, "Or my head…" He said with a smirk, "And when you wear that flippy skirt…" He growled and kissed behind her knee, "That damn flippy skirt…"

She laughed, "I try to only take it out on special occasions now…"

He laughed back, "I appreciate that...you know it's a torture device to me." He kissed her left calf and lifted her leg slowly, "Even your feet are sexy…"

She threw her head back and laughed, "Okay now I know you have lost it…" She pulled her leg from his hand and put her foot down, she put her hands on her hips and stared down at him.

He shook his head and lifted her leg again and kissed the insole of her foot, "Nuh uh...I love when your toes curl when you are about to climax…" He nipped one playfully and her breath hitched in her throat, "And I love watching you paint your toenails...sexy."

She tried to laugh him off but her arousal was taking over, this was one of the most intimate and erotic things she had ever experienced, "Luke…"

"The red's my favorite…" He said with a smirk as he bit her calf, "Just for future reference…"

She tried to steady herself as she nodded, "I'll...I'll try to-to re-remember that…"

He smiled and prepped kisses up her right leg, "Getting a little flustered?"

She bit her lip and tried to pull away, "Luke...I don't know if...you should…"

"Hm?" He asked as his hands slid up her leg and found the apex of her thighs, "You don't know if I should what Lorelai?"

She shook her head and put her hands over his to still him, "I think we should stop…"

He frowned, "Stop?" He wiggled his fingers until he found her center and groaned when he found her already wet with desire, "Your body is telling me other wise darling…"

She whimpered and pushed his hands away again, "Luke don't…"

He stood up and put his hands on her cheeks, "Why?"

Her eyes welled up with tears as she braced her hands on his strong arms, "Because...it's too much. You're making me feel…" She swallowed hard, "Way to much…"

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "Lorelai...I want to make you feel everything." He whispered, "I waited eight years...and even now it's not enough. We're engaged and I still want to devour every inch of you…"

She crumbled against him against him and had to hold herself up feeling so insanely vulnerable and open. "Luke…"

He knelt down again and ran his hands up her legs and back to her center, "Eight years I wanted you to know what you do to me…" He leaned forward and kissed the little bundle of nerves peaking out from her folds making her gasp, "I wanted to touch you...to kiss you." He let his tongue run along it slowly, "Taste you…"

Her head fell back and she gripped his shoulders, "Oh Luke…"

"You're so beautiful Lorelai…" He said as he nuzzled her thigh and lifted her left leg to hook around his shoulders, "So incredibly beautiful...and sexy." He parted her folds gently and ran his thumb up and down, "The first time I touched you like this...I thought my heart was going to burst from my chest." He heard her breathing become fast and labored, "And then I heard you...and you called out my name…"

He pressed a finger into her entrance and she cried out as the intensity of his words and his hands made her climax in seconds, "Luke!"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her clit again, "And I realized it was real...not just a dream anymore." He trailed kisses from her center up her stomach and over her chest before he reached her lips, "God Lorelai...you have no idea how beautiful you are." She felt like jelly as he walked behind her again and ran his hand between her legs, "I could never get tired of touching you like this...right here." He rubbed her again, "You're so warm...and soft. And God it makes me wild…"

She stood on her tiptoes to get my friction as she pushed down on him and he smirked but pulled his hand away, "Not fair…" She whispered with a pout.

He smiled and kissed her temple making her keep eye contact with him, "Don't worry I'm not done with you yet." He watched her swallow hard as she heard the intensity and huskiness of his voice that told her he wouldn't break that promise, "But I want you to see what I see first…" Her breath hitched slightly and she let her body relax into his as he ran his hands up her sides, "Every inch of your body is beautiful Lorelai...every single part. Every curve...every freckle, dimple and birth mark." He let his hand run between her breasts and she sighed happily, "But...my favorite part…" He smiled as his hand traced the curve of her neck and past her chin to rest on her lips, "My favorite parts I should say...are your beautiful face."

She felt the tears burn in the back of her eyes again, "Luke…"

"Your lips…" He smiled as he ran his finger across her bottom lip, "Sometimes I think they are going to pop off of your body." He said with a laugh, "You talk so damn fast it's hard to keep up...but sometimes it's good. Because it gives me an excuse to really look at them. I pretend I'm lip reading...trying to keep up with you. But really I'm just mesmerized by them...I always was. But especially now when I know how soft they are…" He bit his lip as she sucked his finger into his mouth, "When I know what they look like on me…" He smirked, "Around me…" He said with groan as he pressed into her, "God you have no idea how sexy you look when you're…" His voice cracked and she smirked at how nervous he was.

"Feeling shy?" She teased him, "I'm the one standing here completely naked...completely exposed. You are fully clothed...I'm the one that should be feeling shy. Not you."

"You have nothing to be shy about." He said shaking his head from side to side, "Nothing...you are absolutely gorgeous."

She swallowed hard again, "Luke…"

He shook his head, "Not done here…" He ran his finger from her lips to her cheeks, "I love when your cheeks flush...when you get excited in any form." He said with a smirk, "I love to see your face light up when you are happy...I want to always make that happen." She grabbed hold of his arms and he smiled as his hand slid along the side of her nose, "And you have the damn cutest nose I've ever seen…"

She chuckled trying to squirm away from him, "Luke...come on."

He shook his head again and only held her tighter, "I'm serious...I love it." He said leaning around her to kiss it gently, "So adorable." He breathed softly and then looked back at her reflection in the mirror and he caught her stare.

Her eyes were wide with nervous energy and awareness. He put his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo and nuzzled her hair gently. "But...I saved the best for last."

She wrinkled her nose, "What?"

"Your eyes…" He whispered as his own opened again and he stared back at her in the mirror, "Your eyes mesmerize me Lorelai...they always have." He watched her blink a few times but he pushed on, "All you have to do is look at me and I'll melt...they are captivating. And when I look right in them I can read every emotion you are feeling…"

She bit her lip, "You can?"

He nodded slowly, "When you are happy...really happy they are this beautiful light blue. Like the sky...and they sparkle. God I love them like that…" He kissed her neck again as he kept his eyes on hers in the mirror "When you are sad...they sparkle a little with unshed tears and it breaks my heart...they are deep blue. Those are my least favorite...because I never want you to be sad."

"Luke…" She whispered as she gripped his arms again, but he ignored her still.

"When you are mad…" He chuckled, "They take on a whole new color I swear…" He shook his head as his body shook with laughter, "They are very dark...intense. They show you mean business...that you won't take no for answer. That you're going to get what you want…"

"Luke…" She tried again as his left hand slid down her body as his right cradled her head softly.

"And when you're excited…" He nipped her ear, "I always wanted to know what they looked like when you were excited...turned on." He let his finger dip between the apex of her thighs again and she whimpered at his touch, "That's probably my new favorite...it's like the color of the ocean. Clear and peaceful...I could look into them forever."

"Luke please…" She whispered as he rubbed her clit again between his thumb and forefinger, "Oh God…"

"Like that…" He whispered huskily in her ear as her eyes turned that perfect shade of ocean blue, "God you are so beautiful...do you see it now? Do you see why it drives me crazy when other guys look at you? Knowing that five guys got to see you like this…And that chump at the Inn wanted to see you like this…" He swallowed hard and kissed her neck gently, "Makes my head want to explode...and not in a good way. I don't want them thinking about you like that...you're mine."

She leaned further into him as his hands continued to rub up and down her body, "I am yours…"

He nodded slowly and tilted her head slightly to kiss her, "Lorelai…"

She turned in his arms and stared up at him, "I didn't want them to see me like that Luke...I've spent many years trying to improve my reputation." She said with a laugh, "I don't like it when people look at me like…" She pursed her lips and her voice trailed off for a moment, "That's why...why I asked you to stop. I'm just...uncomfortable."

He frowned slightly, "Hey…" He lifted her chin gently, "It's just me...I'm sorry if I upset you. I just...I can't help but get jealous. You could have any guy on the planet Lorelai...they'd all bend over backwards to have a chance with you. And I just worry…"

She shook her head, "You're my guy Luke...I asked YOU to marry me didn't I?"

He nodded slowly, "You did...but I still don't know why."

She pouted, "Do you need me to give you the same special treatment you just gave me? Make you see what I see?"

He chuckled, "No...I'm still not done with you yet."

She swallowed hard and braced her hands on his strong arms, "What else did you have in mind?"

He smirked and bent slowly to pick her up making her gasp, "I've got a few ideas…"

He placed her down on the bed in the living room and she stared up at him in shock, "I thought you said we couldn't do that down here…"

She watched him lean up to pull at the curtains above the bed, "I don't really give a damn right now…" He said as he leaned down to rain kisses along her chest, "I want to make love to my fiance…"

She shivered when his hand slid down her side gently, "Oh God…"

He smiled and placed a warm open mouthed kiss on her stomach, "So sexy…"

She bit her lip and grabbed at the sheets around her, "How the hell did you get me in this position mister? Not what I was expecting for tonight…"

He chuckled and looked up at her slowly, "You disappointed?"

She shook her head and reached her hand down to caress his face, "No...I'm just...overwhelmed." She said slowly, "You make me feel more than anyone ever has Luke...and sometimes it scares me. What you just did…was overwhelming…"

He frowned, "I'm sorry…"

She shook her head and kissed him gently, "No you don't have to apologize. I just...I'm not used to it. We've been together for a year and it still…" Her eyes filled with tears again and she sighed softly, "I'm just...not used to it…"

He frowned and leaned down to kiss her, "You're my girl...and I want you to feel how much I want you. I'm sorry I got so out of hand earlier...I just sometimes forget that we're together. I get this feeling of you slipping away even though I know you're not. And I feel like I have to protect you...make it known that we're together."

She smiled softly, "I like that you still want me...that you feel a little protective. I feel that way about you too. But...I promise you have nothing to worry about Luke. I could never…" She blushed slightly and smiled, "I could never be with another man after you...no one would ever compare. You're amazing."

He pulled himself up above her and stared down at her longingly, "Lorelai…"

She took a shaky breath and shook her head, "I can't believe I am even going to tell you this...but maybe it will make you feel better about everything."

He cocked his head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it quickly, she sighed and rolled away from him to pull the sheet around her, "I'm feeling a little exposed here…"

He sat up and reached for her hand, "Lorelai?"

She bit her lip and the blush grew in her cheeks, "I uh…" She looked down at his hand in hers, "I always had a hard time...um…" She laughed to herself and put her free hand over her face, "God this is embarrassing…"

He scooted closer to her and smiled, "You can tell me anything…"

She nodded slowly, "I know." She cleared her throat and looked back down at their joined hands, "The thing is...I have always had a hard time...finishing during sex." She scrunched her nose up, "Well at least until you. You're the only one that…" She groaned and threw herself down on the bed and pulled the sheet over her head, "Ughh…"

He was quiet for a moment as he let her words sink in, then he crawled to her and pulled the sheet down to look at her, "You mean...you were never able to have...an orgasm?" He paused again and then continued, "Before me?"

She grimaced and nodded, "Not during sex no…"

He couldn't help but smirk a little, "But with me you do?"

She rolled her eyes and swatted his chest a little, "Yes Casanova...you're the only one that's ever been able to bring me there…"

He felt proud and he didn't feel like pretending he didn't, "So...Christopher...Max and Jason...nothing?"

She groaned again and sat up, "Luke…"

He laughed a little, "I'm sorry! I'm just...making sure I am understanding you here."

She sighed and held the sheet under her arms, "Yes...I never actually climaxed with them. I pretended a lot...but it just wasn't…" She looked down again, feeling shy, "I guess it wasn't right...and I didn't feel totally comfortable the way I do with you. I was…" She bit her lip gently, "I was shocked that first night we…" She glanced back at him, "I didn't think I would...but I got so swept up in the moment and you were so sweet...and gentle and…" She shrugged, "I just felt...safe…I felt like you cared. So I guess I just let myself relax and...it happened."

"I did care. And I still do." He whispered as he leaned into her, "And I always want you to feel safe with me. I would never hurt you...it isn't just sex for me Lorelai. I don't just want to feel good...I want you to enjoy it too."

She nodded, "I do…I didn't know it could be like that. And tonight…" She pushed her hair out of her face, "I just got overwhelmed with you talking about me like that...I may come across as confident. But I am probably the most insecure person you will ever meet. I don't…" She sighed again, "I just don't always feel comfortable in my own skin...and then you were being so amazing...and I just...I got a little…"

He frowned and leaned up to kiss her, "I'm sorry...but I do want you to see yourself the way I see you Lorelai. You are incredible...inside and out. I always want you to know that...and I want you to feel that."

She lifted a hand to place gently on his stubbly cheek, "Well now you know you have nothing to be jealous about. No one compares to you…"

He smiled softly, "Definitely helps." He paused for a moment, "But um...just to make sure…" He grimaced slightly, "Have you ever faked it with me?"

She shook her head and answered honestly, "Nope. Don't need too. You always know exactly what to do to get me there…"

He took a deep breath and began to push her back again, "Well that makes me feel better…" He started prepping kisses along her collarbone and then pulled away, "One more question…"

She laughed a little, "What is it?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, "Well you said you never orgasmed during sex with them. But...you had experienced it…"

Her face flushed again, "Luke!"

He moaned softly and opened his eyes, "The visuals invading my head right now of you are just…" He bit his lip, "I can't stop thinking about you touching yourself now…" He glanced down at her naked form below him.

She shook her head and laughed to herself, "Luke…"

"Sorry. Just…" He shook his head quickly, "Just give me a second…"

He rolled over onto his back and put a hand over his eyes trying to get the image to leave his brain. But it was there and he was more turned on than he thought possible. Lorelai peaked at him out of the corner of her eyes and noticed the tent growing in his jeans.

"Hey...you still have all your clothes on…" She whispered as she sat up and began to pull at the button on his jeans, "Gotta get you on my level mister…"

He groaned and practically jumped off the bed when he felt her hand slide into his hands and stroke him through his boxers, "Jesus Lorelai…"

She bit her lip and moved her hand to work the buttons on his flannel, "How about this...you save that visual for another time…" His eyes fluttered open, "And we can discuss it then...but right now…" She pushed her hands under the t-shirt below his flannel, "Right now...let's finish what we started...you said you wanted to make love to me…"

He leaned up quickly and cupped her face in his hands, "God I do...so badly."

She smiled down at him and urged him to sit up, "Then you're gonna have to ditch the clothes babe. I need some skin on skin contact…"

He rolled her over and ripped both his flannel and t-shirt off. She giggled as he practically pounced on her, she pushed the denim down his hips and he kicked them off. She heard them fall to the ground as he pushed at his boxers. "Lorelai…"

She sighed and leaned further into the pillow as she arched her back. His mouth was doing wonders on the sensitive flesh of her breasts and she couldn't wait to feel more. When his teeth gently teased her nipple she gasped and gripped his arms tighter, "God you have nothing to be jealous of...I will never want anyone else. Never need anyone else...just you. Don't stop…"

He shook his head as he suckled her flesh gently, "Can't stop…"

She felt his hand slide between them and begin to caress her the wet, warm flesh at her center and she groaned, "Luke I can't...just…" She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, "I can't wait anymore. Please...I need you."

He nodded slowly and braced his arms on either side of her head as he pushed his lips forward and felt himself slide into her waiting heat. He heard her gasp and moan at the sensation and he leaned down to kiss her gently, "So beautiful…"

She used one hand to grip his back wanting to pull him as close as possible, and her other hand found the headboard behind her which she held for support as he began to move in and out of her. She was already shaking due to the intensity of their night so far. She knew she wouldn't last long, her body felt like it was on fire and every caress, every touch brought her closer to the edge.

She threw her head back as he pushed all the way into her, filling her completely, "Oh Luke!"

"That's my girl…" He whispered as he kissed her neck, "All mine…"

She whimpered when he used one hand to stroke her clit, wanting to bring her as much pleasure as possible, "Oh Yes...yours Luke. Only yours!" She squirmed as he pumped into her and rubbed her simultaneously, "Luke...oh God...I can't...I can't…"

"Let go." He whispered as he looked deep into her eyes, "I've got you…"

She screamed his name as the sensation started in her toes and coursed through her entire body. He slowed his pace to let her catch her breath as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. When he could tell she was ready, he flipped them over again so she was on top. She was still shaking slightly and he took one of her hands in his and used his free hand to hold her hip to guide her.

He watched as she bit her lip as she rocked back and forth on top of him. He had to breath deeply to keep from losing control. The sight of her ontop of him like this, of them being together this way would never get old. He could stay like this forever and be happy.

He watched her throw her head back, her curls bounced around her shoulders as she sped her pace up, "Luke…"

He took his hand on her hip and slid it up her stomach to cup her breast in his hand, "Look at you…"

She moaned softly as she glanced back at his face, "Luke…"

"I just…" He gasped as she tightened her walls around him, "God damn it...you are just incredible Lorelai…"

She whimpered when he began to lift his hips to meet her strokes, "Yes...yes Luke...more…"

He growled and sat up quickly pulling her flush against him, her legs wrapped all the way around his waist and she held herself up on his shoulders. He held her close as the rocked their bodies together. Their eyes were locked and he used one hand to caress her face gently, "I love you…" He whispered.

She gasped at the intensity of his actions and his words and she leaned forward to kiss him, "I love you too…"

She whimpered into his mouth as she climaxed again, this time she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He moaned loudly and felt his own release coming as her walls tightened around him, "Oh Lorelai...my Lorelai…"

She gripped his back as she felt him explode inside of her, and then she used her fingers to soothe him by rubbing his back gently. "My Luke…" She rained kisses from his neck back up to his lips, "God you're amazing…"

He huffed and lay back on the bed, pulling her with him which made her giggle, "I don't think I can move…"

She sighed happily and draped a leg over his torso. He began to trace invisible patterns on her thigh as she pulled the sheet around them, "Luke…"

"Hm?" He asked as he turned his face towards hers, his eyes were closed but he could feel her looking at him.

She reached a hand up to trace the lines on his face, "Thank you…"

His eyes fluttered open for a moment, "For what?"

She bit her lip and he pulled her closer still, "For...caring enough to be bothered by what happened. For wanting me enough to not give up on me...for loving me the way you do. I didn't think I'd ever have this...this amazing connection. It does overwhelm me but I…" She breathed him in and rested her head in the crook of his neck, "I never want to lose it…"

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "You never will. I'm not going anywhere."

She squeezed him and smiled against his shoulder, "Thank God…"

He pulled the sheet tighter around them and smiled as he held her, "It does help knowing that you want me too…" He felt her smirk, "But I will always be a little possessive...a little protective. I just...I can't help it."

Lorelai smiled and lifted her head, "Wanna know a secret?"

He smiled at her, "Sure."

She giggled, "One time...when we first started dating." She laughed again, "I was sitting in the Diner and this woman was sitting there undressing you with her eyes…" She growled, "And you were super busy...you didn't notice. And I got up...pretended to be talking to someone near her. And then elbowed her as she was about to take a sip of coffee...spilled all over her."

Luke laughed, "You didn't!"

Lorelai smirked, "Of course I did! I didn't like her looking at you like that with me sitting right there. You had been talking to me before...she had seen us kiss. She knew you were mine. And she still didn't take the hint...so I showed her who was boss."

He threw his head back and laughed loudly, "Lorelai...what did she do?"

"Oh she was pissed." Lorelai said with a proud smile, "But she got the memo, got up...threw some money down and left. I haven't seen her around the Diner since…"

Luke smirked and leaned forward to cup her gently, "You're crazy...you know that? No one could ever get my attention. I've been stuck on you for the last 10 years...nothing's going to change that."

Lorelai shrugged, "I know. But like you...I can't help but feel a little jealous from time to time. It's normal I suppose...and probably a good thing. It means we still have the hots for each other…"

He smirked, "We do."

"And I don't see that changing ever…" She said as she ran her toes up along the inside of his thigh, "I'm always going to want you…"

He smiled and gripped her leg tighter, "I'm always going to want you too Lorelai…"

She smiled happily and pulled him on top of her, "That's really good…"

He leaned down to kiss her gently, "Hey...did you end up seeing that guy again after I left?"

Lorelai giggled again, "Oh yeah! I called up Kirk and asked him to do a Stars Hollow tour for me. He was more than happy to help! I am sure the guy is ready to tear his eyes out by now…"

Luke laughed again, "You're something else…"

She shrugged, "He was annoying. And what better way to get back at him by sticking him with someone equally annoying?"

Luke sighed and leaned down to kiss her, "I love you crazy lady…"

She smiled against his lips and pulled him closer, "I love you too Burger Boy…" She bit his bottom lip gently, "So...now that you have successfully showed me how sexy I am...think I can return the favor?"

He smirked as she rolled them over so he was below her, "I guess it's only fair…"

She smiled down at him and put a hand on her chin pretending to think, "Hm...where to start?" He clasped his hands behind his head and watched as she pondered for a moment. She gasped happily and smiled, "Might as well start with my special friend first…"

Luke groaned as she slid off of him and positioned himself between his legs, "You're going to be the death of me, you know that right?"

She smiled up at him and shrugged, "At least you'll die a happy man…"

He opened his mouth to respond but the only sound that came out was a low groan as her lips wrapped around him. He smiled as his hand found it's way to her hair, "I'll die very happy…" He gasped as she gripped him tighter with her mouth, "Very happy indeed…"

As Lorelai counted the ways in which she loved most about him, he reminded himself that she was finally his. After years of waiting...he was right where he belonged. 

* * *

**Hopefully it wasn't terrible! Hahahaha! Not sure if there will be more rated M one shots for this series but we will see :) I updated "Searchlight" today as well so check that out! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 17

**Here is another rated M one...again writing smut is new to me! So hopefully it isn't terrible! :) Set after Luke takes off during Wedding Bell Blues and Lorelai tries to find him.**

 ** _"Can't Help Falling In Love"_**

 **Wise men say only fools rush in**  
 **But I can't help falling in love with you**  
 **Oh shall I stay, would it be a sin**  
 **Oh if I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Oh like a river flows surely to the sea**  
 **Darling so it goes some things are meant to be**

 **Take my hand, take my whole life too**  
 **Oh for I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Oh like a river flows surely to the sea**  
 **Darling so it goes some things are meant to be**

 **Oh oo-ooh take my hand, take my whole life too**  
 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Oh oo-ooh for I, I can't help falling in love with you**

* * *

 ****

Lorelai walked through the hallway desperately searching for Luke. Christopher had just caused a scene as usual but this time it was worse than ever. Luke had looked crushed, he had looked like he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Her heart was racing and she prayed it wasn't to late to fix this. She was just about to step out of the lobby when she felt a hand on her wrist, she turned quickly and groaned when she saw Christopher standing behind her.

"Lor stop...come on let's talk about this." He whispered.

"I don't want to talk to you." Lorelai said as she stepped away from him, "You've ruined everything! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because...we're supposed to be together." Chris said as he tried to catch her eye, she was doing her best to avoid his gaze. "You and me...it's always been us."

Lorelai shook her head adamantly, "No Chris...it was never us. We wanted it to be because we had Rory...and I will always be in your life because of our daughter. But you and I are so wrong for each other. Why can't you see that?"

Lorelai was so consumed in fear and sadness, she didn't notice that Luke had stepped into the lobby again. He had been frustrated and wanted to walk away, but something pulled him back. He stood still as he watched Lorelai try to push Christopher away, he wanted to hear what they had to say.

"We always come back to each other though!" Chris said quickly, "I've always wanted you."

She groaned and put a hand on her forehead, "No you don't! You want the idea of me! You want Rory and I and all the time you missed. But you can't get it back Chris!"

"I asked you to marry me! Obviously I wanted that with you." He said defensively.

"Chris we were kids...I could barely fathom being a Mom...but getting married...it was too much. You know we never would have made it. And that's not what I wanted for Rory...I didn't want her around us fighting." She said shaking her head quickly.

"Our parents would have set us up." Chris said, "We wouldn't have had to worry about money. Rory could have had anything she wanted...you too!"

"All I wanted was peace…" Lorelai whispered, "I wanted Rory to have a life where she didn't have to wonder if she was good enough. I wanted her to make her own choices rather than have someone make them for her. We spent 16 years fighting that life Chris...did you really think I wanted to raise my daughter in that way?"

"Rory needed both of us." Chris said with hands on his hips.

"And she could have had both of us whether or not we got married." Lorelai said narrowing her eyes at him, "Just because I said no to your proposal didn't mean you had to stay away. You knew that you could see her whenever you wanted. You chose to stay away. You chose to break all those promises to her Chris. Don't you dare blame your bad relationship with her on me!"

"Lorelai…" He whispered as he stepped into her.

Lorelai stepped back and put her hand up which made Luke soften, "You can't do this anymore Chris. You can't just walk in and out of our lives and blow things up when it's convenient for you. It isn't fair. I've done nothing but support you and cover for you with Rory...why can't you just let me be happy?"

"Are you happy?" Chris asked softly, "With the Diner guy?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Lorelai said angrily, "You don't even know him. You don't know how much he has done for me and Rory...you don't-"

"So you're with him because he was there when I wasn't?" Chris asked with a laugh, "Kind of pathetic."

"That's not why I'm with him." Lorelai said glaring at him, Luke felt his heart beating in his chest as he waited for the rest of her answer, "I'm with him because I love him."

There was silence for a moment as her words hung in the air. Luke was pretty sure the world had stopped. He had felt that way towards her for so long...but he had been too afraid to admit it. Even before they got together...he knew he loved her. But he figured that saying those three words on their first date would send her running for the hills.

"You love him?" Chris asked as he stepped back, his shoulders slumped sadly.

She swallowed hard and put a hand over her chest, "I...I do…"

"You just hesitated…" Chris whispered as he stepped towards her, "Why did you hesitate?"

Luke held his breath and hoped she didn't take it back, but she only swallowed hard, "I've just...never actually said it outloud. Took me by surprise…"

"But...you do love him?" Chris asked leaning into her, "You really love him?"

Lorelai felt tears prickling in her eyes, "Yeah...I do Chris. He's amazing. He's been there for me since the day I met him...he supports me and Rory. He would do anything for us. He makes me laugh...he lets me be me and doesn't expect anything in return. He's just...he's it for me."

Luke wanted to run to her and pull her against his body. He wanted to tell her he loved her more than she could possibly know but his feet were still glued to the floor. He wasn't even sure if this was actually happening or if it was some dream. When he had walked away from her just a little while earlier, he was sure they were through. He had been so angry with her for lying about that night with Christopher. He felt betrayed and angry. But now...now everything was different.

Chris let out a puff of breath of air, "You love him…"

Lorelai sighed and stepped towards him, "Chris...I'm sorry. But honestly...you don't want to be with me. I know you don't…"

"That's not true…" Chris said looking up at her with pleading eyes, "You know that I care-"

"You care about me." She said nodding her head slowly, "I know you do. And I care about you...because we have Rory we'll be in each other's lives always. But right now...you're just confused. You feel alone. With Sherry gone and you taking care of Gigi alone...it's messing with your head. And you're reaching out for me because it's convenient, because you are comfortable with me...but it doesn't make us right."

Chris looked down at the ground and shook his head, "Lorelai…"

"Go home…" She whispered, "Call Sherry...talk to her. You need closure with that. You need to focus on taking care of Gigi. You know that I get it more than anyone...but we just can't do this Chris. And I need you to respect that I want you to stay away...that I just want to be your friend. Can you do that? Because if you can't...then I need to cut you out of my life forever. I can't have you come in and ruin things for me and Luke…" She sighed sadly and looked away, "Although I think you might have already…he's probably not going to even want to look at me."

Chris looked up and noticed Luke standing to their right, "I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

Lorelai followed his gaze and let out a gasp when she saw Luke staring back at her, "Luke…"

Chris sighed and looked back at her, "I'm sorry…" He whispered to her.

Lorelai never took her eyes off of Luke who was staring straight at her. She heard Chris walk away but she didn't turn to say goodbye. Her legs started shaking but Luke walked towards her and grabbed her arms to keep her from falling.

"Luke…" She whispered again, "I-"

"I love you too." He whispered softly, "I love you too Lorelai…"

The tears welled up in her eyes and she grabbed onto his arms for support, "You...you heard me?"

Luke nodded slowly, "I did...I was coming back to talk to you."

She opened her mouth to speak again but heard someone yell her name. She turned to the right and saw her Mother marching towards her with an angry look on her face. Lorelai groaned, grabbed Luke's hand and practically ran out the front door. Luke let her pull him along and watched as she waved down a cab pulling up to the curb.

"Lorelai what the hell are you doing?" He asked as he glanced back and saw Emily still following them, she was almost at the door.

"I need to get out of here. With you." She said looking at him quickly before she opened the door to the cab, "Please Luke...I can't stay here. I need to talk to you away from all of this. Please…"

Her eyes were bright with tears and he knew he couldn't say no. They did need to talk and he sure as hell didn't want to do it here. Especially not with Emily Gilmore standing beside them. He glanced back and saw Emily pushing the door open and then he pushed Lorelai forward and she climbed into the cab, he quickly followed.

He heard Lorelai mumble the address to the Diner and he didn't protest. He looked out the window and saw how angry Emily looked as she stood on the curb. He was sure she would never let this go but at this moment he didn't really give a damn. He glanced to his side and saw Lorelai sitting in her seat staring straight ahead like she was frozen.

"Lorelai…" He whispered softly.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand in hers, "Not here...please…"

Luke sighed and sat back against his seat. He held her hand firm in hers and tried to quiet the noise in his head. He heard Rory's phone ringing from her clutch, she took it out, grimaced at the name on the front and quickly turned it off.

"What about Rory?" Luke asked, "She's going to want to know where you went...she'll be worried."

She shook her head again, "I'll call her later."

"Lorelai come on…" Luke whispered as he pulled at her hand, "Look at me…"

"I just…" She looked down and he saw tears begin to fall down her cheeks, "It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

"Like what?" Luke asked, "What are you talking about? Did you not mean-"

"No! I meant it." She said glancing back at him with wide eyes, "Of course I meant it...I just…" She shook her head, "Can we please wait until we get home? I don't want to talk about this in the back of a cab…"

Luke sighed and nodded slowly, "Okay…"

"Thank you…" She whispered as she turned to look straight ahead again.

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Both of them were fighting internal battles and neither of them knew what would happen when they got to the Diner. So much had happened in the last few hours and so much was going to happen and soon. But what did it all mean?

When they finally pulled up to the Diner, Lorelai got out and Luke waved her off as he payed for the ride. Luke put a hand on her lower back and lead her towards the Diner. Thankfully Caesar had already closed up so the place was empty and dark. He unlocked the door and stepped aside to let her walk in first.

He saw that her hands were shaking and he stood for a moment after he locked the door. He didn't know what to say...how to start the conversation. But suddenly she was crying and she had her face in her hands and he couldn't stop his feet from moving towards her.

"Lorelai…" He whispered as he tried to pull at her arms.

She shook her head and pulled away, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for lying to you Luke. I shouldn't have done that...I don't know why I did it. I was going to tell you...and then Rory stopped me and it made me think I shouldn't. But I was wrong...I should have told you about that night. It was innocent...but I still shouldn't have hid it and I'm so so sorry."

Luke sighed and once again pulled at her arms, she reluctantly let her hands fall from her face, "Okay…"

"Christopher always shows up at the worst possible time." She said shaking her head, "It's like he has a radar that goes off when things are going well for me. He shows up and just blows everything up…"

"Lorelai…" He whispered to her.

"And for years I just...I thought I had to make excuses for him. I thought I had to do that to protect Rory. But she's an adult now...she can make her own decisions, right? If she wants to have a relationship with him that's up to her. But I can't force it anymore. And I can't fix things." She was still crying and she reached up to wipe at her tears.

"He's her father...and you want to make things right with them. I get that...but you are right, Rory is an adult. She can decide those things for herself...I love that you protect her the way you do but I need you to be honest with me about things…" He whispered.

"I know...I just got scared. And I'm so sorry…" She whispered, "And I should have realized my Mom would invite…"

Luke groaned, "Well that's a whole other conversation…"

"I don't care what my parents think Luke. I don't…" She said shaking her head.

Luke frowned, "They are your parents Lorelai...of course you care."

She shook her head, "I gave up on having their approval years ago. It will never happen. I have been nothing but a huge disappointment to them since the day I was born. I will never be good enough and I'm tired of trying."

"I don't want to be the reason you fight with them…" He whispered.

Lorelai laughed, "Luke...I've been fighting with them my whole life. They think they know what's right for me...but they don't. I know what I want...what I need."

"And what do you want and need?" Luke whispered nervously.

"I want and need you Luke…" She said as she stepped towards him, "I need you. I pick you. I want you. I love YOU."

He let out a shaky breath, "Are you sure about that?"

She sighed and reached a hand up to cup his face, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life Luke. I've never said that to a man before...because I've never felt it. But if this isn't love...I don't know what is."

"Lorelai…" He whispered again as he leaned into her touch, "You deserve so much more…"

She groaned and much to his surprise she stomped her foot, "Damn it Luke! Why can't you see how much I love you? I don't want that life...I ran from that life because it made me so unhappy. I chose this life because I wanted too...I chose it because it made me happy. You make me happy."

"But what if it's not enough?" Luke asked, "What if you decide you want more someday?"

"Luke...all I have ever wanted in life is for someone to accept me as I am. I wanted someone to look at me and say you are good enough...and you do. For some crazy reason you do…" She whispered.

"Because you are good enough." Luke whispered as he reached for her hand, "You're amazing."

She blushed slightly, "You don't want to change me…"

He shook his head slowly, "No. I'd never want to change you...I may not understand you all the time." He said with a laugh, "The movie, coffee and junk food addiction I could do without but only because I want you healthy for as long as possible. I want you with me...I want you."

"You have me…" Lorelai whispered as she stepped forward to place a kiss on his lips, "I don't know what I was thinking for all those years by keeping you at a distance...I'm an idiot. And I can't lose you now...I won't let you go."

Luke breathed her in and rested his forehead against hers, "Lorelai...this is crazy."

She shook her head, "It's right Luke...we're right. I don't want Christopher or any other man. I don't need my parents approval. I just need you…"

He pulled away and couldn't help but laugh, "Do you have any idea how long I have wanted this? But it just...it doesn't seem right. Not like this…"

"Don't say that…" She whispered as she pulled him back to her, "Please don't say that Luke…"

"I am nothing." Luke whispered to her, "Nothing Lorelai. I have nothing to give you other than this…" He said holding his hands out to show the Diner, "This is all I have…"

"You have so much more than that." She said as she leaned into him and put a hand over his heart.

"What do I have?" Luke said with a laugh, "What can I give you? Christopher could give you everything you ever wanted."

She groaned again and shook her head, "Luke all he could give me was heartache. I don't want that. I can't trust him...all he's ever done is disappoint me. But not you...you've always been there when I needed you. You never let me down...you take care of me. You make me a better person...you helped me follow my dreams. You helped me raise Rory! You've given me everything...why can't you see that?"

"I just don't ever want you to regret me…" Luke whispered, "I don't want you to look back on this moment and think I should have left when I had the chance."

"Luke...the only thing I could ever regret would be letting you go." She said as she sniffled softly, "That would kill me...now that I have you I can't lose you."

"Lorelai…" He whispered as he looked down at the floor.

"I trust you with my whole heart." She whispered, "And I've never trusted anyone that way Luke...never. I've never let myself feel this...but I know this is right."

He looked up at her again and opened his mouth to say something but the shrill sound of the Diner phone cut him off, "Damn it…"

"Don't answer it…" Lorelai whispered as she reached for his hand.

Luke shook his head and walked past her to grab the phone, "Hello?" He glanced up at Lorelai and sighed, "Hi Rory...yeah. She's here...we're here. Hold on... "

Lorelai swallowed hard and walked up to him and took the phone, he didn't move and he was staring at her as she held the phone to her ear, "Hi Rory. No...no I'm fine. What? Oh...I'm sorry. I...I just had to get out of there. I'll explain later but-" She was cut off by her daughter speaking and she continued to stare at Luke who seemed glued to her, "Yeah...yeah I will. I love you too kid. See you tomorrow. Thanks."

She let the phone slide down to her side and Luke quickly took it to hang it up on the wall. She opened her mouth to say something but he put his hand up to stop her. She waited patiently and finally he grabbed her hand and turned to walk behind behind the counter and up the stairs to the apartment. The only sound she heard as they were walking was the sound of her heels clicking against the old wood.

She heard the key turn in the lock and he pulled her into the room. She stood still and waited for him to say something. Instead of talking, he took his suit jacket off, threw it towards the kitchen table and began to loosen his tie. She watched him carefully to try and read his expression but she couldn't.

And suddenly he was in front of her and he had pulled her face close to his and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth as his left hand slid behind her and pulled at the zipper of her dress. She gasped as she felt him pushing the thin blue material down her body leaving her bare to him except for the small thong she wore underneath.

"Luke…" She whispered as she went to cover herself, feeling incredibly exposed.

He shook his head and moved her hands away, "Don't...don't hide from me."

She took a deep breath and tried to keep calm, "What are you doing?"

He let his eyes roam her body for a moment before settling on her face, "You love me?"

Her eyes welled up with tears and she nodded slowly. She lifted a trembling hand to place against his cheek and used her thumb to trace his bottom lip slowly, "I love you Luke."

His eyes closed only for a moment and then they shot open again revealing nothing but raw desire. She swallowed hard, afraid and aroused by the intensity she saw staring back at her. He turned his head just enough to capture her thumb between his lips in a soft kiss before biting it gently.

"Luke…" She gasped as he pulled her closer. "Luke…"

"I love you…" He whispered as he moved her hand away and pulled her in for a fiery kiss, "I don't remember a time when I didn't love you...I couldn't help it." His lips were against her neck before she could protest and he was raining kisses along her collarbone. "I had no choice but to fall in love with you."

"Oh Luke…" She whispered as she threw her head back, he bent lower and wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple, "Bed...now…"

He shook his head and stood up slowly as he began to pull at the buttons on his shirt, "To far away…"

"Luke?" She questioned as he pushed her back towards the door, "What are you?"

"Shhh…" Luke whispered as he pressed his lips against hers, "I need you…"

She stared at him for a moment and was immediately flushed with desire and need. She gave him a quick nod before pulling at his belt and working his pants down as he ripped off his shirt. She pushed his boxers down his legs and gasped as he grabbed her to him and lifted her quickly. She groaned when he pushed her against the door and their bodies met fully.

"Luke…" She whispered in a delirious plea, "Oh God…"

He held her firm against the door and her legs wrapped around his waist, "Shit...I don't have anything-"

She shook her head, "I trust you...I want you...I need you." She held his gaze for a moment, "I love you…"

He swallowed hard and let his hand reach between them to push the tiny scrap of material to the side. He looked up at her for reassurance and she just smiled at him, her eyes were sparkling but she didn't seem to be crying. She just needed him and he was willing to give her exactly that. He let himself to her entrance and nearly lost it when she cried out at the feel of him against her without a barrier for the first time.

"Oh God…" She groaned and her nails dug into his back, "Oh Luke…"

He hissed gently as he slid into her heat, "Jesus…"

"Oh Luke!" She screamed as he filled her completely.

He groaned and silenced her cries with his lips as he began to move inside of her. Her back slammed into the door but she didn't care. All she cared about was the feel of him inside of her and she never wanted it to end. "Lorelai…" He whispered into her mouth, "I…"

"Yes!" Lorelai screamed out happily, "Luke...oh my Luke…"

His legs were trembling but he held her firm to him as he continued to slam into her. Her cries urged him on and he knew he was close. But he needed her there with him. He let his eyes lift to meet her face and he knew by her expression she was right there with him. But just to be sure, he let himself remove one hand from her back and slipped it between their bodies. Her mouth opened slowly but at first no sound came out.

He pressed harder as he rubbed against her most sensitive spot and continued to move within her. Her eyes squeezed shut and she shook her head, "No…"

"Let go…" Luke whispered to her, "Let go...I've got you…"

"I…" She arched into him as she felt the damn begin to break, "Luke! I'm gonna-"

"There you go…" He whispered as her walls tightened around him, "Oh God…"

She was still riding the waves of her pleasure as he released into her and practically collapsed against her body. Her legs were shaking as they slid down his back and she let him slip from her heat as she pressed herself against the door behind her. She whimpered at the loss of contact and quickly lifted her arms to wrap around his neck again. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed her in.

"Lorelai…" He whispered against her, he felt her body shaking and he pulled her closer, "Lorelai? Did I hurt you?"

She could hear the panic in his voice and she lifted her head quickly to meet his gaze, "No. Oh God no Luke...you were amazing. I just…" Her legs began to give out and she stumbled slightly.

"Hey…" He whispered as he pulled her up, "Come here…"

Before she could protest, he had lifted her up slowly and began to walk her towards the bed. Her breath came in quick shallow pants as she tried to come down from her high. She lay back on the bed and he quickly hovered over her to try and read her expression carefully.

"Lorelai…" He whispered as he placed a hand on her cheek, "What's wrong?"

She smiled up at him and shook her head, "Absolutely nothing." She giggled a little and lifted her hand to touch his face again, "I just needed a minute to recover...I think I'm good now."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, "Are you sure?"

"Always looking out for me…" She laughed, "And you wonder why I fell in love with you…"

He blushed and tried to sit up, "Lorelai…"

"No...don't go…" She whispered as she pulled him back to her, "Stay…" She added a little pout for good measure.

He swallowed hard and gave her a slow nod before he lay beside her and pulled her against his chest. She let her left leg drape over his and he lay one hand on her thigh, rubbing it gently while the other played with her hair. She traced little hearts through the curls on his chest and sighed deeply as she placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"Lorelai?" He asked softly, "Was that okay? It was rushed...I'm sorry. I just...I needed you."

She smiled and lifted her head to look at him, "I needed you too…"

He stared at her and then sighed, "You love me…"

She laughed a little and lifted her hand to caress his face, "I think we've covered this. But yes Luke...I love you." She leaned forward to kiss him gently, "So much…"

"You love me…" He whispered again, "You really love me…"

She frowned slowly and sat up to stare down at him, "Why do you sound so shocked?"

He shrugged sadly, "I just never thought we would get here...I wanted us to but I didn't think it would happen. I didn't let myself believe it would…"

"Oh Luke…" She whispered and leaned down to kiss him again, "Babe I've been falling for you since the day I met you. It wasn't just you...I felt it too. I was just scared…I'm sorry if I-"

"I've never said it to a woman before either…" He whispered softly.

Her eyes shone surprise, "Not to Rachel?"

He shook his head, "No...neither of us were particularly open with our emotions. I think I may have felt that...but not as intense as this."

She nodded slowly, 'What about Nicole? You were married…"

He laughed a little, "No...we did not love each other. Never said it never felt it…"

She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "So...this is the first time for both of us...kind of a big deal if you think about it."

He lifted his hand to push her curls out of her face, "A very big deal…"

"Might not be the way I wanted it to be revealed…" She said sadly, "Not after we fought…"

He shrugged, "It doesn't really matter when it happened, does it?"

"No…" She whispered, "I suppose not. I just...I pictured it a little differently. I didn't think I'd cry that much…" She laughed, "I figured I'd cry but not because I was afraid I was losing you…"

"Well when has anything gone according to plan for us?" He said with a smirk, "When you think about it...it was kind of perfect."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, "Luke…"

"Mmm?" He mumbled as he angled her head so that he could nip at the sensitive spot behind her ear,

"Oh!" She gasped as he bit her gently, "Oh God...I need you."

He smirked and took her leg that was draped over his and slid it over further so that she was suddenly straddling him. He watched her eyes glance down and he saw the corner of her lips turn up when she realized he was ready for her again. She bit her lip slowly as she braced her hands on his chest and lifted herself slowly off of him. He helped position her over him and then let her slide down ontop of him.

"Oh God…" She whispered, "So good...so perfect Luke…" She opened her eyes again and looked straight at him, "I love you…"

He smiled and moved her hips with his hands, "I love you…"

She gasped as he pulled her down harder hitting her back walls, "Luke!"

He smiled and rolled them over so he was in full control. Her legs wrapped around his waist again and she used one hand to hold his head towards hers and the other gripped the sheets on either side of her as he began to move within her. She bit his lip when he slammed into her again and she heard him hiss.

She pulled away and tasted blood, "I'm sor-" She was cut off when he slammed into her again and her head threw back, "Luke!"

He smiled and captured her lips again not caring that she had drawn blood. She moaned into his mouth and slid one of her hands between their bodies, she began to rub her clit in time with his strokes and he groaned. He pulled away to watch her touching herself as he continued to push into her, "Lorelai...oh God Lorelai…"

"So good…" She panted, "Oh Luke...Luke...Luke…" She mumbled his name over and over again and suddenly she was lost, she threw her head back and let herself crumble. "Luke!"

He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt her walls tighten around him, "Not done…"

She laughed and gasped when she realized he wasn't kidding. He continued to move in and out of her. He let his arms fall slightly so he braced himself up on his forearms on either side of her face. His face was just inches from hers and their bodies were pressed as tightly to each other as possible. They didn't kiss as he continued to move, but their eyes stayed locked and their breathing was labored and rushed.

"Luke…" She whispered when she felt herself begin to tighten again, "I…"

"With you…" He mumbled as he leaned forward and captured her lips again just as they both peaked and moaned into each other's mouths.

He continued to pump in and out of her slowly as they kissed. Her hands were on either side of his face and she whispered words of love and admiration to him as he continued to move. When he finally stopped, he collapsed against her and rested his head in the crook of her neck. She smiled and began to run her hands through his hair.

"You are amazing…" She whispered to him, "Did you know that?"

He smiled against her breast and placed a sloppy kiss there, "Tired…"

She laughed and began to rub his back soothingly, "Me too…"

He reluctantly began to pull away and she protested but she finally let him go only to lay beside her facing him. They were quiet for a few moments and then the blush creeped up into her cheeks as she looked down at his chest.

"So tonight was…" She paused and smiled slightly, "Intense…" She bit her lip and looked back up at him, "I'm sorry for...for all that stuff back at the ceremony. I never want to hurt you…"

He sighed and lifted a hand to hold her face, "We're both going to do our fair share of hurting each other...it's inevitable."

She shook her head and scooted closer to him, "I don't like that…"

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "I know...but it's all a part of life I guess."

She pulled away to look at him again, "Is that why you came back?"

He nodded slowly, "I suppose...I just I was so angry at you in that moment. And sad...but I also couldn't just walk away. I couldn't let it end like that...not after how long we have waited to be together."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you came back…I was afraid you'd never speak to me again. And quite honestly I wouldn't have blamed you…"

"I'm stubborn when I want to be." Luke admitted, "And so are you...but I think we have a chance at something really good here. Don't you?"

She smiled up at him, "Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't...I wouldn't have tried so hard down stairs to make you see how much I love you if I didn't...I want this Luke. I want us…"

"Me to…" He whispered softly, "So...we're in agreement then? We want to make this work."

"We have to make this work." She said with a smile as she leaned into him, "No matter what. And I meant it Luke...it doesn't matter to me what my parents think. Or what Christopher wants...you are what I want. And if my parents want to be in my life...then they need to accept that. I have never been happier or felt more secure in my life...I trust you completely."

"I just like to see you happy…" He whispered as he traced her cheek gently, "I'd do anything to make you happy…"

"You make me happy by just being you Luke…" She whispered as she moved closer to rest against his chest, "You're it for me…"

Luke held her close and began to run his hands through her hair again, "So not how I pictured tonight to go…"

She laughed gently, "Yeah...me either...but I'm not mad about it, are you?"

He squeezed her to him and kissed the top of her head, "Not at all."

He felt her eyelashes flutter against his chest and he smiled as he felt her relax into him, "Sleepy…"

"Close your eyes…" Luke whispered softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and nodded her head as she relaxed into him, "Love you…"

"Love you too…" He whispered as he felt her finally give into sleep and still beside him.

As he held her he went over every single moment from the day. He remembered seeing her walk down the aisle during the ceremony and giving him that wink at the alter. He had felt it then...he had known he loved her. He had known that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But then later...when she had told him about Christopher he had let those dreams begin to fade away. And when he walked away he told himself to never turn back.

But something did pull him back. Something always pulled him back to Lorelai Gilmore. And he was damn glad for that. Hearing her say those three words he had longed to hear had been enough to make him have a heart attack. To hear her fight for him...to beg him to understand how much she did love him had reached a part of him he never knew existed. He knew he loved her...but not this deeply. And holding her now...feeling her pressed against him after such an intense evening he knew no matter what happened he'd never get over her. He'd never be able to be with another woman because they would never compare to her. She was it for him. Plain and simple.

He had no choice but to love her...and that was more than enough for him. And apparently...it was enough for her too.

* * *

 **If you haven't heard that particular rendition by Haley Reinhart...you should check it out! Her voice is beautiful! Feedback is always appreciated :)**


	3. Die A Happy Man Ch 22

**Totally forgot I had this one saved on my computer and hadn't posted it yet. So while I try and find time to write my other stories and this one, I will leave you with this chapter to tide you over. Thanks for the continued support. Based on "Die a Happy Man" by Thomas Rhett.**

 **Baby, last night was hands down**  
 **One of the best nights**  
 **That I've had no doubt**  
 **Between the bottle of wine**  
 **And the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye**  
 **Then we danced in the dark under September stars in the pourin' rain**

 **And I know that I can't ever tell you enough**  
 **That all I need in this life is your crazy love**

 **If I never get to see the Northern lights**  
 **Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night**  
 **Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand**  
 **Baby, I could die a happy man**

 **Happy man, baby**  
 **Mmm**

 **Baby, that red dress brings me to my knees**  
 **Oh, but that black dress makes it hard to breathe**  
 **You're a saint, you're a Goddess,**  
 **The cutest, the hottest,**  
 **A masterpiece**  
 **It's too good to be true,**  
 **Nothing better than you**  
 **In my wildest dreams**

 **And I know that I can't ever tell you enough**  
 **That all I need in this life is your crazy love**

 **If I never get to see the Northern lights**  
 **Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night**  
 **Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand**  
 **Baby, I could die a happy man, yeah**

 **I don't need no vacation,**  
 **No fancy destination**  
 **Baby, you're my great escape**  
 **We could stay at home,**  
 **Listen to the radio**  
 **Or dance around the fireplace**

 **And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia**  
 **Or drive a sports car up the coast of California**  
 **Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand**  
 **Baby, I could die a happy man**

 **Baby, I could die a happy man**  
 **Oh, I could die a happy man**  
 **You know I could girl**  
 **I could die, I could die a happy man**

* * *

Lorelai stood in the kitchen in front of the open freezer trying to cool down. It was an unusually hot summer evening and she was becoming increasingly frustrated by the weather. She loved summer. But she hated the extreme heat. Sookie had forced her to take the last half of the day off on the account of "she was becoming Emily again" which frustrated her more than the heat. The last person she wanted to be at the moment was Emily Gilmore.

Emily Gilmore and Richard Gilmore had betrayed her again. They had stabbed her in the back and helped Rory drop out of school and move into the pool house. Nothing made sense anymore. Rory wasn't Rory anymore. She was a stranger to her and that was something she never expected to happen. She assumed their bond was unbreakable and yet here they were completely estranged.

With a sigh she grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the living room. She turned the fan on high and let the cool air wash over her. As she lifted the beer to her lips her eyes fell on the diamond sparkling on her finger. It stirred the perfect amount of mixed up emotions inside of her.

One part of her was overjoyed at the prospect of marrying her absolute best friend and the love of her life. Luke was her rock. He always had been. But he had proven that to be even more true during the last few weeks since the fall out with Rory. When she had asked him to Marry her, the words had slipped out of her mouth. And for half a second she was panicked, but then when she really thought about it, nothing had felt more right. The look on his face, the pure love she saw written on his face warmed her breaking heart. And when he had said yes, the possibility of a new life, a new chapter made her think everything was going to be okay.

But despite the happiness she felt over this engagement, there was also part of her that was extremely sad. She should be celebrating and planning with her daughter. But instead, Rory had no idea she was even engaged. She knew that if things hadn't got so messed up, Rory would be thrilled. As much as Lorelai loved Luke, she knew that Rory had her own love for the Diner man with the backwards baseball cap. Luke had been more of a father to Rory than Christopher ever had been or could be. Rory would be happy. She knew she would be. But instead Rory was there. And Lorelai was here and she didn't know what to do about it.

She rested her head on the back of the couch and tried to keep the tears at bay. She let out a shaky breath just as the front door creaked open. She knew it was Luke. And she knew that she didn't want him to see her cry anymore. He was worried enough. She heard the jangle of his keys and the sound of his boots on the floor. And suddenly she didn't feel so sad anymore. He had that effect on her.

"Hey…" Luke said with a grumble, "God it's hot…"

She sighed, "I know...it's unbearable. Sookie sent me home because I was becoming "Emily" again."

Luke grimaced, "Please don't become Emily…"

She smiled, "Would ya dump me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Lorelai…"

She smiled, "I got beer. Fridge is stocked." She lifted her own bottle in the air, "Wanna join me?"

Luke nodded and gave her a gentle smile, "Sure. Remind me to buy an AC tomorrow...I'd do it today but it's too damn hot to go anywhere."

She giggled, "I'll write a mental note."

She watched as he walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge for a moment. She heard the snap of the bottle cap and waited for him to return. When he did, he plopped down on the couch, put the bottle down on the coffee table and reached for the hem of his shirt.

"Whatcha doin?" She said with a teasing smile.

"Too damn hot for flannel…" He said pulling the red flannel shirt off, "Too hot for under shirts too…"

She bit her lip, "I changed my mind...I LOVE the heat. It gets me half naked Luke time."

He chuckled, "You can get me half naked or fully naked anytime you want…"

Lifting her beer to her lips she smiled and flashed her ring at him, "This is true. You put a ring on it so that means I get naked Luke forevah!" She said with a mad twinkle in her eyes.

He shuddered, "Lord help me...I must have been having an off night when I said yes."

She gasped and nudged his thigh, "Mean!"

He smirked and rested his head on the back of the couch to smile at her, "Kidding. There was never any other answer but yes."

She curled up on the couch and slipped her own shoes off, "Yeah?"

He smiled and put his hand on her knee, "Did you really think I'd say no?"

She sighed and rolled the bottle between her hands, "No. I mean...I don't think so. But...to be honest I wasn't planning on asking that night anyway." She paused and lifted the bottle to her lips again to a swig.

He swallowed hard, as happy as he was about the engagement he also couldn't deny that he had wondered about why she had asked. Where had that question come from? Was she so lost and upset about what had been happening with Rory that she needed something to make her feel better? He took a deep breath and took a swig of his own beer before asking the question that had been nagging at him since that night.

"So why did you ask?" He asked in a hoarse voice, "I mean...it wasn't planned. And we know you're an impulsive person...but that was big even for you."

She stared at him for a moment, "Luke…"

"And I mean I said yes because I want to marry you but...if this isn't what you want then I need to know now." He said quickly.

She sat up quickly, "Luke. What? Why would I not want to marry you?"

He sighed and sat up a little straighter too, "I...I don't know. I'm just saying if it was just a whim thing...it's okay and we can-"

"It wasn't just a whim thing." She moved so quickly her beer sloshed around and spilled on his jeans, "Crap. Sorry." She sighed and put the beer down, "No I'm not sorry because I don't give a damn about the spilled beer right now…God Luke…"

He smiled, "Lorelai it's okay…"

She shook her head, "It's not okay. It's not. If you think that I asked you just on a whim that's not okay. I mean yes...yes it was a spur of the moment thing but that doesn't mean that I didn't mean it when I asked. I asked because I want to marry you. Because I-" She paused and took his hand in hers, "Because I love you."

He squeezed her hands in his, "Lorelai…"

"Luke so much is screwed up right now…" She sighed and looked down at their joined hands, "Things with Rory are in a place I never, ever expected them to be but...I know that it's going to be okay. Eventually...and you know why?"

He smiled, "Because it's you and Rory...nothing can keep you apart forever."

She smiled, "That's part of it...but mostly it's because I have you."

He took a deep breath, "Lorelai…

"Because I have you and you're never going to go away. You're Luke. You're my Luke." She smiled softly, "You're always there exactly when I need you. You're the guy that would plot to kidnap my kid just to make her see the mistake she is making and to make me happy. You'd do anything for me."

He smiled, lifted a hand a tugged on one of her curls, "Yes I would."

"Still wanna marry me?" She asked with a smile as she turned her face and nuzzled his hand with her cheek.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently, "Definitely."

She sighed with relief and kissed him gently once, "Good. Now don't you ever question why I asked you to marry me again. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He said with a chuckle as he leaned back in his seat.

She smiled and leaned back against the couch too, "Good."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Lorelai let out a frustrated groan. Luke glanced over at her and saw her stand up as she rubbed the cool bottle of her beer against her neck. "Still hot?"

She nodded with a small pout, "Too hot…"

He smirked, "I agree with that. You're too hot. Drives me nuts when other guys look at ya."

She rolled her eyes, "So not what I meant."

"Maybe not." He said pushing himself up off the couch, "I'll see if I can find another fan."

She watched him start to walk towards the stairs but she quickly reached for his hand, "Fan's not gonna help. Let's go down to the lake!"

He frowned, "I don't know…"

She jutted out her bottom lip and pulled on his arm, "Oh come on! It will be fun! You love the lake!"

He nodded, "I do love the lake...but I don't want to be around everyone."

She shook her head, "I doubt anyone will even be out. Everyone else has AC units. Which reminds me...we may have to go to Bridgeport to get one most places are out of stock."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Lorelai…"

"Please Luke?" She whispered softly, "Please? Can we go to the lake? You don't have to swim if you don't want too. You can just watch me."

He chuckled, "You're gonna swim all by yourself?"

She sighed dramatically, "I mean I'd much rather swim with you but I suppose I'll just take what I can get…"

He smirked, "I'm not bringing a bathing suit."

She glared at him, "Fine." She walked past him towards the stairs, "Good thing I went bathing suit shopping yesterday…" She paused at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to him with a mischievous glint in her eye, "What would you prefer? Red or black bikini?"

He groaned, "Lorelai…"

She smirked, "Don't answer that...I'll surprise you!" She giggled and ran up the stairs, "Do me a favor and pack some more beers?"

He watched her walk away and couldn't help but laugh, "She's gonna kill me someday…"

Somehow she heard him and she poked her head around the corner, "But what a way to go…"

He laughed harder as he walked into the kitchen to pack a cooler full of beer and snacks for them. After a few minutes he heard her walking down the stairs. She joined him in the kitchen in one of her beach cover ups holding two towels and a bathing suit she had bought him.

"Do yourself a favor and put it on...just in case." She said scrunched up her nose while giving him a sweet smile.

"Lorelai I'm not swimming." He said with his hands on hips.

"We both know that once we get down there and you see me swimming and you realize how hot it still is...you're gonna change your mind. And it would make things easier if you already have your bathing suit on. Otherwise we're gonna have to come ALL THE WAY back here and get you changed and by then I'll lose my stamina and give up for the night. And then we'll both be cranky and still hot and there is nothing good about that happening. So put the bathing suit on and show off those sexy legs of yours Butch!" She said with a stern look on her face.

He glared and pointed a finger at her, "You promised you'd never call me butch."

She cringed slightly, "I did, didn't I?" She paused, "Chalk it up to stress...I must have forgotten."

He stared at her for a moment and then sighed knowing once again he was going to give in, "You're lucky you're cute." He said pointing finger at her before he grabbed his suit.

"I love you too handsome!" She said with a giggle as she watched him walk towards the stairs so he could change.

While she waited, she walked to the cabinet and took out a handle of tequila too. Something about this night felt good to her. She needed this. She needed a stress free night with the man she loved most. She needed a night to distract her from all the other terrible things going on. She needed him.

She poured two shot glasses and reached for a lime in the fridge. Humming to herself she cut it into wedges and waited for him. When he finally returned, he peered over her shoulder and nudged her gently, "Tequila?"

She smiled and licked the lime off her finger, "Yep. You in?"

He watched her for a moment, "Is there a special occasion?"

She smiled and lifted one of the shot glasses to hold out to him, "No. Just want a fun, carefree night with my man. You in?" She asked again with a challenging look.

He smiled and took the glass from her, "Sure. Why not?"

She smiled, handed him the lime and took her own little glass, "To us."

He smiled, clinked his small shot glass with hers and nodded, "To us."

Both tossed back the shots, grimaced and quickly took the lime to soften the blow. "Tastes so bad but makes you feel so good!" She said as she shook her head back and forth.

He chuckled, "It's going to be an interesting night isn't it…"

She smiled, "Sure is babe." She gave him a quick peck again and grabbed for one of their bags of goods, "Come on!"

Luke smiled after her as they walked out the front door and down the front steps. Luke walked behind her and watched as Lorelai practically danced towards the lake. He hadn't seen her this relaxed since the fall out with Rory. It made him feel like the old Lorelai was inching her way back into his life. He would take her anyway he could get her, he'd never deny that. But he had to admit he missed the way her smile used to reach from ear to ear. She was missing that sparkle in her eyes these days and it broke his heart.

As they reached the little bridge Lorelai smiled as she turned back to him, "No one's here!" She placed one of her bags down on the bridge and tossed her sandals to the side. She dipped her toe in the water and sighed happily, "Oh my God it's perfect!"

Luke placed the cooler full of beer down and kicked off his own shoes, "Perfect huh?"

She pulled at her t-shirt and stared straight into his eyes, "Perfect…"

Luke swallowed hard as she pulled the shirt up and over her head, "Can't argue with that when I'm looking at you...I was hoping you'd go with the red…"

She giggled and proceeded to push her jean shorts down her legs, "I know you well…"

He took a deep breath, "Sure do."

She turned back towards the lake and then glanced back at him, "You comin handsome?"

Luke smiled, "I think I'll watch for awhile…"

She shrugged, "Suit yourself." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped as high as she could before causing a splash in the water, she broke the surface and yelled into the hot air, "Amazing!"

Luke smiled, and sat down on the edge of the bridge, "Feel better?"

She floated on her back and stared up at the darkening sky, "So much better...this is exactly what I needed."

He let his feet dangle in the cool water and smiled as he watched her, "Glad you're happy."

She rolled over slightly and began to swam towards him, "I'd be happier if you joined me…"

He smiled, "You know I'm not much of a swimmer…"

She rolled her eyes, "So not true. I've seen you swimming laps down here by yourself. At least before we started dating…"

He smiled at her as she propped her arms up on the bridge and smiled up at him, "Good workout…"

She giggled and ran a hand appreciatively over his leg, "Swimming does your body good."

Luke smiled and reached for her hand, "Hey Lorelai?"

She smiled softly, "Hey Luke?"

He sighed and squeezed her hand, "You have to talk to her sometime…"

She frowned and tried to pull her hand away, "Luke…"

He held her hand tighter, "Lorelai come on…"

She yanked her hand away and swam towards the lake, "I think I'll swim out here…"

He sighed again, "Lorelai don't be like this. Come on...we need to talk about this."

She paused for a moment and turned back towards him, "I tried calling...she changed her number."

He wasn't expecting that, "She changed her number?"

She went under the water for a second and then surfaced again, "She changed her number…"

With a heavy sigh he started to pull his shirt off. He put it down on the bridge next to their stuff and lowered himself into the water. Lorelai waded in the water as he swam out to her, she didn't say anything as he surfaced next to her. He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her lips gently.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know." Luke whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "Probably because I was in denial about it…"

He held her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know all I want to do is help...but I can't if I'm afraid to even bring it up."

She frowned and leaned in to hold him closer, "I know. I'm sorry...I just don't know what to say anymore. I really didn't see this coming Luke."

"I know you didn't. None of us did." He turned them slowly in the water and she held him even tighter as if afraid he'd leave her too. "Lorelai…"

He felt her tense and felt her body shake slightly, "What if she never talks to me again?"

"Shhh…" He whispered as he rubbed her back, "Hey...don't say that. She will come around. You have done everything for her...eventually she will figure out that she's making a huge mistake. It's alright…"

She pulled away slowly and glanced at him, "I'm not trying to hurt you...or push you away I just…"

"I know." He said reaching a hand up to caress her cheek softly, "I know you aren't. But...I miss you…"

She frowned, confused by his words, "I'm right here…"

He shook his head and held her face with both hands, "You're not you without Rory…"

She bit her lip gently, "No...I guess I'm not." She sighed gently and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, "Don't leave…"

He moved his hands down to grip her lips, "Never…"

Pulling away slightly she began to swim away, "As scary as it was when she was little...it was easier. She actually liked me then."

He smiled sadly, "She still likes you. She loves you. She's just...confused right now."

She glanced back at him, "She's attracted to it…"

He frowned, "Attracted to what?"

"That life. The life I so desperately wanted to run away from. She likes the glitz and glamour...the big parties and connected people. And I don't know how to relate to her about that. I don't know how to talk to her because I'm repulsed by it. She wasn't like that...and then I just had to send her to Chilton." She said with a sigh.

"You sent her to Chilton so she'd have more opportunities. You signed a deal with the devil and his wife just to make sure she had everything she ever wanted. Don't you for one second think that you did anything wrong. You gave up everything for that girl Lorelai. And someday she's gonna remember that." He said with a sigh.

She turned towards him, "And if she doesn't?"

He smiled and swam out towards her, "Then I'll drive to your parents house and drag her back here and make her see it."

She smiled, "You're a good guy Luke Danes. Second time you've offered to kidnap my kid."

He chuckled, "Yeah well...I care about Rory too. You know that. Plus I hate it when you're sad…"

She stared at him for a moment, "So uh...did you mean it when you said you wanted...more kids or a plant?"

He smiled softly, "Uh...well yeah I did. You know if that's what you wanted too…"

She took a deep breath, "When Rory was little I had this image of what life would be like if her Dad was around...if we had a full family. And somewhere along the line I think I gave up on that." She paused and pulled at the hair at the nape of his neck, "Until you…"

He smiled, "So...that means…"

"It means I'm not so good with plants so we could try the kid thing if you want." She said with a shrug.

He chuckled, "Well you're amazing with kids so I'll take you up on that offer…" Her smile faltered slightly and she opened her mouth to respond, but he knew what she was going to say before she said it, "And don't you say that you aren't good with kids because you are. We both know you are."

She watched him, "You wanna have kids with me?"

He smiled, "I wanna have kids with you Lorelai...but I'd like to get married first."

She nodded understanding his hesitation and worry since no plans were being made,"I agree." She paused and caressed his face gently, "You want an outdoor wedding? Summer? Winter?"

His face softened, "Uh...I mean...summer is nice. Don't you think?"

She nodded, "I do."

He couldn't help but smile, "You already know your line."

She giggled, "Would you marry me under the chuppah?"

He was quiet as he processed her words, "The one I made?"

She laughed slightly to herself, "Of course. Unless you have another spare hanging around."

He rolled his eyes stubbornly, "I did make that for you to marry someone else…"

"You did. But I didn't marry him." She paused and smiled, "Wanna know why?"

He shrugged, "Does it really matter?"

Lorelai smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, "Because you came over that day with the chuppah...and talked about what it should be like ya know? If you find the right person. Being with someone who doesn't want to change you. That stuff. But...I always felt like Max wanted to change me." She paused for a moment and shrugged shyly, "I never felt like you wanted to change me…"

He took a deep breath, lifted his hand and pushed back her wet hair, "Only thing I want to change about you is your eating habits and caffeine consumption. Other than that I'm pretty content with you who are."

"Okay first of all...those two things are never going away." She frowned, "And second... _pretty content?_ What does that mean mister?"

He chuckled and squeezed her tightly to him, "I'm teasing. Other than those two things there is nothing I want to change about you Lorelai. Not one thing."

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So…will you marry me under the chuppah? I promised Gilbert if I ever made it down the aisle he would be in attendance."

He smiled, "I'll marry you under the chuppah. I'll marry you anywhere you want."

"We're getting married…" She whispered as she leaned in closer, "It's really happening…"

Luke swallowed hard and breathed her in, "It's really happening...you Lorelai Gilmore actually want to marry me."

She smiled, "You sound surprised. I thought we already went over all this."

He nodded, "I know. I know. I just...can't believe we're even here sometimes. After eight years of wondering and wishing...it still surprises me that this isn't just some extremely realistic and wonderfully long dream."

Lifting her arms from his shoulders, she placed her hands on either side of his face gently, "It's not a dream Luke. We're here. This is real. I want you. I'm always going to want you. You're my guy for better or worse." She said the last part with a smile, "Till death do us part…"

He couldn't help but feel a little jolt of happiness rush through him, "You really do have those lines down...should I go wake up the reverend?"

She smiled as she leaned even further in, "Not tonight. I don't think he'd approve of what's about to happen next…"

He raised an eyebrow in question but stopped when her lips touched his. The moon was high in the sky now illuminating the lake just so. No one was around but even if the rest of the town was within walking distance, it felt like they were the only two people in the world at the moment. Luke pulled her legs up and around his waist and she moaned into his mouth.

"Lorelai…" He whispered as he nibbled on her bottom lip, "You drive me crazy…"

She smiled and reached behind her to pull at the strings of her bikini top, "Glad I still have that effect on you babe…"

His breath hitched in his throat, "Lorelai...what are you doing?"

She shrugged, "Just having a little fun…" She whispered as her lips moved to his ears and she pulled her bikini top off all the way off, "Want me to stop?"

He swallowed hard and glanced down, he could just make out the swell of her breasts in the blue water, "N-no."

She smiled and bunched up her bikini top before tossing it with all her might towards the dock. She smirked when it landed near their bags and she wrapped her arms back around him. She tangled one hand in his wet hair and pulled him close, "I want you…"

Luke groaned and squeezed her hips tightly, "Lorelai...this is crazy."

She giggled as she bit down on his neck, "I'm crazy Luke. You know this about me and yet you can't seem to stay away. I'll ask again...you want me to stop?"

He squeezed his eyes tightly as her hands raked down his back, "You know I don't but...anyone could walk by."

She pulled away and smirked down at him, "Maybe it's the tequila talking but I don't really care right now. I want to be happy Luke. And you make me so happy…" She said the last part with a little twinkle in her eyes, the same twinkle she had been missing lately, "Make me happy Luke…"

He glared at her, "You aren't playing fair."

She smiled, "I don't have my glasses, the flippy skirt and my hairs to wet to flip...and yet I'm still wearing you down aren't I?"

He growled low in his chest and pulled her back to him, "Somehow you always do…"

She laughed as his lips attacked her neck, but the laugh soon turned into a low deep moan. She grasped onto his back needing to feel grounded as his lips and hands worked wonders on her, "Oh Luke…"

"I always want you to be happy…" He whispered, "These last few weeks despite the engagement I know you haven't been happy and it's killing me…"

His voice was so low she wasn't' sure if she had heard him correctly, "Luke…"

He sighed and pulled his face away, "I want you to be happy. I need you to be happy. I don't' know what to do when you're not…"

She swallowed hard and put one hand against his cool cheek, "Luke you do make me happy. You're my one good thing right now. The best thing. If I didn't have you...I'd be so lost. Even before we became an us...I needed you. I always needed you. I always will."

He took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Lorelai…"

"I need you Luke. Please…" She whispered softly as she leaned in closer, "Don't make me beg…"

He shook his head, "You know you never have to beg…"

Her lips curled into a slow and sensual smile as her hands rubbed down his strong, muscular back. He pulled her by her thighs closer and pressed into her making her gasp. Her head tilted back slightly and his lips found her back again sucking hard. She pushed back and pressed her breasts into him making him growl low in his throat.

Just as his hand began to slip into her bathing suit bottoms a bright light flashed in their direction, "Luke? Lorelai?"

Lorelai gasped and quickly slipped under the water, Luke cursed and lifted his hand to block the light from blinding him, "Who the hell is that?"

"What are you doing?" An annoyed voice called out, "Lorelai?"

Luke heard her pop up from the water behind him, without her top on she peeked behind his shoulder, "Taylor?"

"Oh my…" Taylor whispered, "Just what do you think you're doing? Anyone could come out here! Children could have seen you!"

"Taylor!" Luke yelled, his hand still in front of his face to block the light, "Put the damn flashlight down before you blind us."

"At least tell me you have your suit on Luke. That's not sanitary! God knows what you're putting into the lake!" Taylor yelled still not lowering the light.

Lorelai was laughing against Luke's back, "The light Taylor! Put the damn light down before I climb out of here and kill you! Then you'll find out if I'm wearing anything or not!"

Taylor huffed as he lowered the flashlight, "Really Luke...how many times a day do you need to threaten to kill me?"

"As many times as you decide to do something warranting me killing you." Luke yelled back, which only made Lorelai laugh harder.

"I should really tell the town Elders about this. We'll have to make signs for around the lake that say no having s-" He was whining now.

"Taylor!" Luke screamed as Lorelai burst into a fit of giggles, "If you tell the town Elders about this or make any signs I really will kill you in the slowest most painful way possible!"

Taylor pointed the light back at them making them both gasp and hide their eyes, "Maybe I should just let this happen...maybe you can finally soften the old grump Lorelai!"

Lorelai couldn't take anymore and she had to turn her back because she was laughing so hard, "Get out of here Taylor!" Luke said as he reached into the lake and tossed a stone in his direction.

Taylor huffed once more and then turned to briskly walk back towards town. Luke waited until he couldn't see him anymore before turning back to Lorelai who was still laughing hysterically. He swam towards her slowly and pulled her against him, "This is so not funny."

"I'm sorry...but maybe I can soften the old grump?" She reached down towards where she was previously greeted with a rather hard member of his anatomy had been, "I think Taylor was the cause of the softening of you…"

"Aw Geez…" Luke said tossing his head back.

"And there are many things I would refer to my buddy as but it wouldn't be old and it wouldn't be crump. Maybe I'd call him Mis-" She was cut off by his hand over her mouth.

"Please don't." Luke whispered trying to stifle his own laugh, "This is already humiliating enough. If he even mentions this at the next town meeting."

"You'll kill him?" She said cocking her head to the side, giving him a brilliant smile.

He sighed and nodded, "I'll kill him…"

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him again, "Sorry we got caught…"

He smirked, "I should have known better...but you are always getting me into these crazy situations."

"Any regrets?" She asked softly.

He shook his head and smiled, "Not one."

She laughed and started to swim backwards, pulling his hand slowly, "Come on you old grump. Let's get you home and improve that mood of yours."

He chuckled as she let go and started to swim back towards the bridge. Luke helped her put her top back on and waited until she had pulled herself out of the water. He quickly followed, slipped on his own clothes after toweling off and picked up their bags. "Come on crazy lady…"

She smiled and slipped her hand into his as they began to walk back towards the house. They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments. He watched Lorelai gaze up at the stars as they walked and wondered what was going on in her head. He wished more than anything he could fix all of this for her and make sure she was happy always. But he knew it was more complicated than that…

Just as they reached the rock path leading to the porch, Lorelai stopped in her tracks. Luke turned towards her with a curious expression on his face. She smiled and held her hands up in the air, "Did you feel that?"

Luke shook his head, "Feel what?" She laughed slightly and threw her head back, "Rain!"

He glanced up, "I didn't fee-" He paused as a raindrop hit him square in the face. "Rain…"

Her laughter grew louder as she pulled away from him and started spinning in the rain as it began to fall down hard and fast. Luke stood completely still and felt a sense of pride and admiration for this woman grow in him. It was hard to explain but since the moment he had met her, he had lived for those moments of pure joy he saw written on her face. For so long he had been so angry and closed off from the world.

And then she walked into his Diner and everything changed...

Even back then when they barely knew each other, she could light up his day in a matter of seconds. Her smile was infectious. Her joy and love of life filled any room she walked into. It even got to the town grump…

So for the past few weeks when she had been so down...so not herself it felt like his own world was off kilter. He relied on her exuberance to balance him out. He needed her light and positivity to bring him back from the dark places he had so often retreated too. It unnerved him to see her without a smile. It scared him to see her unsure of herself. It broke his heart to see her cry.

But here in this moment...this simple moment as he watched her dance and laugh in the rain...he had a glimpse of the woman he had fallen in love with almost ten years ago. She looked carefree and so beautiful. And that light she brought into his life started to flicker again. Even though he knew that it may not last until tomorrow when the sun came up and those worries creeped back in...it gave him hope that eventually all would be back to the way it should be.

Feeling swept up in the moment, he grabbed her arm as she went to spin again causing her to gasp. The smile on her face only grew when he pulled her flush against his body and crushed his lips to hers. They were both soaking wet both from the lake and now the rain. But it didn't matter at all. Luke dropped their bags at his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She moaned into his mouth and gripped his broad shoulders needing him to keep her upright.

"Luke…" She whispered as she pulled away for a chance to breath.

His own breath was coming in fast puffs, "What?"

She bit her lip and let her eyes travel down to his slightly swollen lips, "As much as I'd love to have our own moment in the rain...I don't think you want to get caught again…"

Luke followed her gaze as she looked towards Babette's. He groaned when he saw Lorelai's neighbor peeking at them from her window with her phone pressed tightly to her ear. There was no doubt in his mind that Miss. Patty was on the other end waiting for the play by play…

"This freaking town…" Luke grumbled.

She giggled and wrapped her hands in his wet hair, "This freaking town is our home and where we are going to build our life together…"

His mood softened just slightly, he smiled and lifted one of her hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the top of it. "Yes it is…"

Her smile grew and once again that light burned deep within him, "It's a good thing I have a nice big house where we can continue this…" She pulled him towards the steps, "Wanna join me?"

Luke growled again, scooped up their belongings and ran after her causing her to shriek playfully. She burst through the front door laughing as she tried to run away. It was no use though, he was to fast for her. He kicked the door shut, dropped their bags in the foyer and turned the lock on the door knob.

She glanced at him playfully, "Locking my door? Afraid of a burglar?"

He shook his head, "Afraid of someone interrupting us again…"

She put a hand over her heart and smiled innocently, "Why would you be afraid of that Lucas? We wouldn't be doing anything tonight that wouldn't be appropriate for our neighbors to see would we? I figured we'd play a nice game of chess and-"

She was once again cut off by the force of his lips on hers. She groaned as he pulled her against him, his hands quickly began to tug at the wet shirt covering her body. "Lorelai…"

She pulled away and started pulling at his own wet shirt, "Got it. No more games."

He shook his head, "No more games." His hands paused for a moment as his gaze looked deep into her eyes, "I need you…"

Her breathing was labored and she had to take a minute to absorb his words, "Oh Luke…" She whispered, "You have no idea how much I need you…" She lifted her hand and pressed it against his cheek, her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "You will never know…"

Luke frowned and leaned forward to press a kiss to each of her cheeks and then to her lips, "Please don't cry...it hurts too much to see you cry…"

She smiled softly and caressed his cheek, "These aren't sad tears tonight Luke...these are happy ones. I'm with you…"

He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, "Lorelai…"

"Love me Luke…" She whispered so softly it sent a shiver down his spine that had nothing to do with how drenched he was, "Just love me…"

His eyes fluttered open for a moment and he pressed a kiss to her palm before giving her a slow nod, "Always…"

She smiled and started to back away out of the foyer. With his hand firmly grasped in hers, she lead him towards the bedroom. Luke shut the door quietly behind them and stood still watching as she walked towards the bed. It was raining even harder out now and there was just a small amount of light coming in through the window. But it was just enough light to shine over her as she began to remove her clothes.

He watched with avid fascination as she untied her bikini top, let it fall to the ground and quickly reached for her jean shorts. She had to push them hard down her legs because they were clinging to her. He watched the way she bit her lip as she slipped out of her bikini bottoms, ran a hand through her wet tangled hair and glanced back up at him. For a moment he saw a slight blush creep into her cheeks and he smiled, "Lorelai…"

Her toes wiggled slightly, a sign that she was nervous and unsure, "What? What's wrong?"

He let out a soft sigh before walking all the way up to her, "God...absolutely nothing." He cupped her face in his hands gently, "You're just so beautiful...catches me off guard sometimes when I realize you're actually here with me."

She smiled gently and toyed with the collar of his wet shirt, "Luke...please…"

He smiled and gave her one quick nod before letting her push her hands up under his wet shirt. They fumbled for a few moments trying to pull off his wet clothes...but when he was finally naked they stared at each other as if it was the first time all over again. Lorelai stepped back and knelt down on the bed, staring up at him with hopeful and loving eyes.

Luke quickly joined her and reached a hand out for her, she laced her fingers with his and smiled at the way they fit together so perfectly, "Hi…" She whispered as she glanced back up at him.

He took a deep breath and smiled, "Hi…"

She tugged on his hand slowly and he put a hand behind her head as she lay back on the bed with him sprawled out over her. Placing a gentle kiss against her lips he smoothed her hair against the pillowcase. He studied her face for a moment as she opened herself up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Usually there was some sort of build up. Whether it was a slow passionate one or a frenzied lust filled one.

But the look in her eyes told him that tonight she didn't need that. She was ready. She just needed him. And that was something he was more than willing to give her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled quickly when he began to enter her. Pausing to make sure she was alright, he smiled when that telltale twinkle in her eyes let him know this was exactly what she wanted. He moved slowly, never taking his eyes off of her, not wanting to miss a second.

Every gasp, every moan and cry stirred a new passion in him. Her right hand tangled in his hair as she pulled it gently letting him know she could take more. He pressed harder, deeper wanting to fill her as much as possible.

"Oh Luke…" She moaned as she pressed her chest into him, arching her back off of the mattress, "Yes!"

He pressed a kiss to the hollow of her neck and bit back a moan as she squeezed herself around him, "Lorelai…"

"Oh God!" She gasped as he slammed all the way into her, "Just like that...that's what I needed!"

He pulled his head back again to gaze at her, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. He used one hand to wrap her legs around his waist wanting to go deeper and harder. This caused her to cry out as her eyes snapped open. He grabbed for her left hand and placed it above her head, lacing his fingers in hers again, staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, needing her to know just how true those words were, needing her to understand that he would do anything she asked him too.

A single tear escaped the corner of her eyes as she squeezed his hand in hers, "Oh Luke…"

"So much…" He whispered as he bent his head slightly, the pressure and pleasure were building and he wasn't sure how long he could hold on. However, he was determined to get her there first…he reached a used his elbow to brace himself up, never letting go of her hand. His other hand slid between them and rubbed gently against her most sensitive spot as he continued to move inside of her.

"Oh my God…" She gasped, "Luke...Luke…" She chanted as her head moved back and forth, her orgasm was building, they could both feel it, "Oh Luke!"

As she peaked she gripped him tightly to her, pulling him all the way in. Luke gasped as he felt her walls tighten around him more than they ever had before. He cursed under his breath and let his head fall into the space at the base of her neck as he rode out his own climax. He pushed in and out a few more times letting them both ride out the waves of pleasure. She whimpered softly as he began to try and pull out.

"No…" She whispered as she pulled him even tighter.

"Lorelai…" Luke whispered against her neck, "I'm going to crush you…"

She giggled slightly and ignored him, only pulling him closer still, "I love you so much."

Luke smiled and pulled away just enough to see her face, "I know…"

She shook her head as the tears began to fill her eyes again, "No...you'll never know Luke. You'll never know what you are to me...I can't even explain it. I don't think I could even try."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, "Shh...I'm not going anywhere."

"God I hope not." She whispered as she caressed his face gently, "I really do…"

"All I need is you. I don't care about anything else except this…" He said keeping her gaze, "You and me. That's it. I'd be happy if this was all we had for the rest of our lives. I know there is so much more for us...I don't know what...but I know there's more. I just do...but if this was it…" He took a deep breath, "If tonight was all we had...I'd be happy Lorelai. YOU make me so happy. And I just want to do the same for you…"

She lessened her grip on him just enough so he could lie beside her. Staring up at him in the dim moonlight as the rain continued to come down, she knew that no matter what happened next they'd figure it out. Because this was where she was supposed to be. He was who she was supposed to be with.

"You do make me happy Luke. More than anyone ever has or ever will." She said softly, "Thank you for tonight…"

He smiled and pushed her wet curls out of her face, "Anything for you…"

Taking a deep breath, she curled up beside him, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. For the first time in her life she knew that someone was speaking the truth to her. He really would do anything for her...including kidnapping her daughter if things didn't get worked out soon…

That thought alone made a smile creep up onto her face. One way or another...this would work out. But if tonight was all they had left...she too would be just as happy as he was...

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :) I'm a sucker for happy Luke and Lorelai moments. Is it November yet?**


	4. Chapter 24 Fade Into You

**Hey guys! This is a one-shot for the Playlist series that I wrote so long ago and forgot about it. I stumbled across it while I was starting the new chapter of "If You Ever Want To Fall In Love". I figured I'd post it while you were waiting for the new chapter. It takes place after their first date and the aftermath of their first time together. They both get a little overwhelmed and caught up in this new phase of their relationship and they both have to find a way to deal with it. Set to the song "Fade Into You" by Mazzy Star which was featured in season 1 I believe during Rory's first dance. I always loved this song and thought it fit well with Luke and Lorelai. So here you go!**

"Fade Into You"

I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take a breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth  
You live your life  
You go in shadows  
You'll come apart and you'll go blind  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with what's not there.

Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew

A stranger's light comes on slowly  
A stranger's heart without a home  
You put your hands into your head  
And then smiles cover your heart

Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew

Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew

I think it's strange you never knew

* * *

Lorelai sat down on the bed as Luke quickly got dressed to go get her coffee. She couldn't believe that she had just walked into the Diner in only Luke's flannel shirt. It wasn't that she didn't want people to know about them, she just liked that for at least last night their relationship was for them only. She wasn't ready for everyone to have an opinion, to start making judgments and assumptions.

Last night, had been one of the best nights if not the best night of her entire life. All day before he took her out, she had felt the nerves building as the clocked creped closer to the time he would pick her up. And when she met him on the porch, she felt like her heart was going to beat right of her chest. It wasn't something she was used too, and she wasn't sure if she loved it or hated it.

But sitting at Sniffy's last night, hearing him talk about the horoscope and how he was all in, she felt a sense of calm come over her. She should have been terrified that he was basically committing himself to her, to them, on their first date. But she didn't. Something about it had felt so right. And so when he took her back to the Diner, she had no second thoughts about pushing their relationship to the next level.

She knew he was surprised when she took his hand down in the Diner and led him up to his apartment. But she wanted this; she wanted to be with him body and soul. She expected it to be awkward and uncomfortable as most first times were. But it wasn't. It was like they fit together perfectly, they were so in sync. He had been so gentle, often asking for her assurance that she was okay with what was happening. She felt safe and secure in his arms and knew that he would never intentionally hurt her. This was all a very new feeling for her…

When she heard the apartment door open again, she snapped out of her daze as he walked to the bed and handed her a mug of coffee and a muffin. "Here."

She took a sip of the coffee and smiled up at him, "Thank you." She watched him walk around the bed and sit down across from her. "So...anyone say anything?"

Luke smiled, "Nope. But that was probably because I gave them all a look that said "make a comment and you die.'"

Lorelai laughed and placed the mug and plate down on the bedside table, "That will do it."

He glanced over at her; he was finally taking a moment to fully appreciate the sight of her in his shirt. She looked like she belonged in it...like she had always worn it. His heart rate sped up as memories of last night filled his mind, the way her body had moved with his, the way her skin felt under his hands, the way she tasted. It was all so much more amazing than he had ever dreamed it would be.

He snapped out of his daze only to see her nervous expression, she was biting her lip as she ran her finger over the rim of her mug, "You okay?"

She looked up at him slowly and smiled softly, "Hm? Oh yeah. I'm good."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and moved across the bed so that he was closer to her, "Are you sure? You look like you're thinking about something…"

She licked her lips and grabbed her coffee again, "Just about how badly I needed this coffee."

Luke watched her take a sip, but the usual glint in her eyes was gone. He sighed, reached for the mug, reached behind her and placed it down again before he turned to her. "Lorelai...what is it?" She looked down at her hands in his lap and he instantly grabbed her hand, "You don't...regret last night, do you?"

Her head snapped up quickly and she cupped his face in her hands, "Oh no! No Luke. I don't." She leaned forward and kissed him gently, "Not at all. I couldn't…"

He nodded slowly and took a deep breath, "But…?"

She shook her head, "No buts...I am just…" She licked her lips and let out a shaky breath, "A little overwhelmed…"

Luke was quiet for a moment, "About...us?"

She sighed and shook her head again, "I mean...no. I don't think so." She saw the worry in his eyes and she squeezed his hands affectionately, "I just wasn't expecting…" He shifted nervously and she tried to find the right words, "I didn't think...it could be like that." She whispered before shifting her eyes to look down at their joined hands, "I've never...I haven't…"

Luke scooted closer to her, "I think I know what you mean…"

She lifted her head slowly, and gave him a hopeful smile, "You do?"

He nodded, "I've never felt that either...what I felt last night. With you...it's all different. It's all new...exciting and a little…"

"Scary?" She asked with a soft voice, "Overwhelming?"

He nodded, "Yeah…" He lifted his hand to cup her face gently, "But Lorelai...I think that means something. Don't you?"

She took a deep breath, "That we shouldn't have waited 8 years to do it?"

Luke couldn't help but laugh, "Something like that…"

She smiled shyly and pulled at his hands, "It's not that I don't want people to know...it was just kind of nice just being us last night. Not having all the prying eyes...getting to be with you. Really with you...when no one else knew."

Luke's face flushed slightly, "It was…" He lifted his hand to push her curls away from her face, "But it doesn't mean it won't be just as good when they know. At least I don't think it will be." He shrugged, "Sure they will annoy the hell out of us...well mostly me," He said with a laugh and then squeezed her hand "but we're still you and me."

She nodded slowly and leaned into his touch, "You're right…"

Luke nodded and leaned forward to kiss her, "So...we're good?"

She beamed up at him and nuzzled the side of his face, "We're great."

Luke sighed with relief and kissed her temple, "Good."

She pulled away slightly and frowned, "But sadly I do have to go...work, Inn buy-"

"Shoes." Luke said with a chuckle, "I heard you before." He shook his head, "You're crazy."

"About you." Lorelai said as she batted her eyelashes and kissed him again, "See you later?"

Luke nodded, "Sure. I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Sounds good." Lorelai said as she pulled away, she stood up, took a sip of her coffee and then smirked. "I assume you want your shirt back…"

Luke swallowed hard, "Um…"

She had her back to him and unbuttoned it slowly before turning and handing it to him, standing in front of him completely bare. "Here you go."

She moved to walk past him but he growled and grabbed her arm, pulling her down on top of him on the bed. She laughed loudly and as his lips attacked her neck and they both silently agreed, she could wait to buy the shoes until tomorrow…

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai was at work trying hard to concentrate on the long list of things she had to accomplish. But every time she started a task, her mind would wander to the events of the previous night and this morning…

Every time she moved, she felt like she could feel his hands on her, exploring each part of her body. She couldn't believe how gentle he had been with her. Yes Luke was a kind man; she knew he didn't have a mean bone in his body. But he was also strong, and tough and could handle himself well. But his large hands had held her so gently, caressed and loved her in ways she had never expected.

She remembered how for the first time in any relationship she had cried during sex. She remembered the uncertainty on his face when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. But she held him close and urged him on, completely and totally lost in all that was Luke Danes. She wondered what had taken her so damn long to finally see what was right in front of her all along. She wasn't lying this morning when she had told him she felt overwhelmed, because she really did. She was overwhelmed by how hard she was falling for him after only one date.

Yes they had 8 years of getting to know each other, flirting and caring. But now that they were together it all seemed different and the same all at once. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she did know that she didn't want it to end.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Sookie walk into her office, and didn't hear her call her name three times before she just tapped her on the shoulder. Lorelai jumped, spun her chair around and stared up at Sookie in total shock.

"God, you scared me!" Lorelai said placing a hand over her heart.

Sookie laughed, "I called your name three times and knocked before I came in. Are you okay? You look totally dazed…"

Lorelai sighed and rested her head against the back of her chair, "Is it humanly possible to be addicted to someone after only one date?"

Sookie's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly before pulling over the extra chair. "You had sex with Luke! Spill!"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, "God Sookie...it was…" The smile grew on her face, "I can't even describe it...amazing doesn't do it justice."

"I knew it!" Sookie said clapping again, "I always knew that you guys would work well together. Do you know how amazing this? This is so amazing! I can't believe it's finally happening!"

"That's the thing...neither can I." Lorelai said as her face blushed, "I mean...I've had sex before obviously...but it was so much more than that Sook. It was...so intense and passionate and hot and…" She groaned and felt the tingles all over her body, "Perfect."

Sookie smiled widely at her best friend, "Aw honey...I'm so happy for you!"

Lorelai bit her lip, "It's kinda scary...I mean it's great. And I'm so happy...but it's still crazy. It's Luke! He's been one of my best friends for so long...and we just experienced this huge relationship shifting thing...and I don't want to mess it up."

"You won't." Sookie said reaching for her hand to give it a gentle squeeze, "This has always been in the cards for you two. Everyone knows it. Just let it happen."

"He's a really good guy Sookie…" Lorelai said with tears in her eyes, "He...he kept this horoscope I had written him the first day we met. I didn't even remember it! But apparently I gave it to him and told him to keep it in his wallet...and he did! For 8 years he's had it there."

"Oh my God." Sookie whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand, "You're his Ava Gardner!"

"That's what I said!" Lorelai said swatting Sookie's arm playfully. "Isn't that romantic?"

Sookie sighed wistfully, "I mean...I always knew he had feelings for you. It was so obvious...you could read it in his eyes...but that's just…" She beamed at her, "That just solidifies it doesn't it? He's so obviously wanted this forever."

"In a weird way...I think I have too." Lorelai said as she scrunched up her nose, "But...I wasn't ready before. I didn't trust myself…"

"Lorelai I know this kind of thing is hard for you...but you deserve to be happy. And I think if you let him...Luke could be the one to make you really happy." Sookie said leaning forward to take her hand, "It's okay to let him in…"

Lorelai smiled back at her, "I really want to Sook...for the first time ever I really want too."

"Good!" Sookie said giving her hand another squeeze, "Well I just came in to check in on the date...but I should get back to the kitchen. Are you guys going out again tonight?"

"Yes." Lorelai said as she watched her best friend stand up, "He's picking me up at 6:30."

"Do you know what you will wear?" Sookie asked excitedly, "Something slutty?"

"Sookie!" Lorelai said with a loud laugh, "Get out of here."

"I'm just saying...give the guy a little show. He kept that horoscope for 8 years! He's been waiting a waiting a long time for this! Make the wait worth his while!" Sookie said winking awkwardly at her.

"Go back to the kitchen Sookie...I think something's burning." Lorelai said laughing as she looked back at her desk.

Sookie left the room, and Lorelai turned back to her desk trying to concentrate on her work. But with a frustrated groan, she realized she wouldn't be getting much work done today. Damn that Luke Danes for being so wonderful…

* * *

Back at the Diner...Luke wasn't having much luck either. He had already dropped three plates and spilled half a pot of coffee because his mind kept wandering to thoughts of a naked Lorelai Gilmore. Never in his wildest dreams (okay maybe his wildest) did he think he would get to be with Lorelai on their first date.

He had waited so damn long to finally have the opportunity to take her out. Driving up to her house last night, he thought he might actually faint. It was the moment he had been waiting years for and he was so afraid to blow it. There had been that awkward moment when she walked out of the house, unsure of the plans on where to meet. And at first he was terrified that the rest of the night was doomed...but luckily, as soon as he helped her in the car the rest of the night went very smoothly.

Seeing her sit across from him at dinner, he loved how natural and comfortable it felt. Yes, they had spent a lot of time together over the years. They had been alone together, they had eaten together. But not like that...not when it was for the sole purpose of being truly together. He never imagined telling her about the horoscope, but as soon as she asked about their first meeting he couldn't resist. There was a moment when he handed it to her, he wondered if it was too much too soon. He saw a look pass over her eyes that showed a little fear, but when their eyes locked she seemed to calm down.

The rest of the meal had passed full of easy conversation, laughter and slight and sensual touches. And when she mentioned coffee at the Diner, he couldn't have been happier to have an excuse to prolong the night. But when he had turned back to the counter to give her the cup, something in her eyes had shifted. He never expected her to stand up, walk to him and kiss him before pulling him up towards the apartment.

He followed her lead, unable to keep his heart from hammering in his chest. He vaguely remembered pulling away from a heated kiss once they go into the apartment and asking her if this was what she wanted. Of course he had wanted it, he had needed it. But making her comfortable and safe was his main priority. He would have waited for however long she needed to if that's what she had wanted.

But when she pulled him to her and began sliding her hands under the hem of his shirt...he was a goner. He felt like she had branded his skin with her hands, her tongue...every inch of her that touched him sent a blaze of fire to his very core. And when he finally managed to pull her own clothes off, there was a moment when he truly thought he had died and gone to heaven. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? He had pictured it all in his head so many times that for a second he wondered if he was still dreaming. But when she smiled and pulled him back towards her, and he felt his skin pressed against hers he knew it was real.

It had been so much better than he had imagined and hoped for. She was the most amazing creature he had ever laid eyes on, she amazed him with each breath, sound and touch. And he knew in that moment that he had been right all along...she was it for him. He couldn't imagine ever being with another woman after Lorelai Gilmore because no one would ever compare to her perfection.

Waking up to her that morning had been even better. Yes...he wasn't thrilled that the entire Diner had seen her half naked but he could live with it because at least they knew she was his. And seeing her in his shirt had been a turn on he had never expected. When she had handed the shirt back to him, he knew he could never wear it again because it was hers now. Just like he was hers.

"Luke!" Lane yelled snapping him out of his lustful daydreaming.

He jumped and spun, "Yeah?"

She stared curiously at him, "You just poured coffee on the floor again. Are you feeling okay?"

Luke looked down and realized he was holding the coffee pot in his hands and indeed was pouring it on the floor, "Aw geez!"

Lane laughed and grabbed the mop, "I got it." She watched him put the pot down and she smirked, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Lorelai would it?"

Luke's face flushed, "What?"

Lane smiled as she finished mopping the floor, "Rory told me you guys were having your first official date last night. And I heard that Lorelai gave the Diner a show this morning which makes me think the date went well."

"Geez Lane!" Luke said taking his cap off and running his hand over his forehead, he was beginning to sweat, "I don't wanna talk about this…"

Lane laughed, "Right. Sorry. Awkward." She paused and stared at him thoughtfully, "But for the record...I'm glad you guys are finally dating." She shrugged, "Lorelai's been a huge part of my life...and I want her to be happy."

Luke smiled softly, "That's the plan…"

Lane smiled, "Good. Glad to hear it." She looked at the clock, "You only have 15 minutes left of your shift. Why don't you head upstairs early...I'm sure you have another date to prepare for."

Luke blushed again, "You sure?"

Lane laughed, "Yeah. If you spill any more coffee the floor is going to stain...get out of here." She said pushing him slightly.

He laughed, "Sorry about that. Thanks Lane." He gave her a slight wave and then wandered up to the apartment.

He knew he had plenty of time before he was supposed to pick up Lorelai. So he decided to try and do things around the apartment, dishes, bills etcs. But every time he started something new, his mind fell on something in the apartment and his mind wandered. And once his eyes fell on the bed, he knew it was no use. The sheets were still rumpled. After their impromptu love making that morning, he had had to scramble to get ready for work.

He had every intention of letting her leave early like she insisted on needing too. But the minute she took off his shirt and handed to him with that mischievous look in her eyes and that knowing little smirk...there was no way he was letting her out of his sight before he had had his way with her. With a groan, he looked at the clock. Two hours until he was meant to pick up Lorelai. With a sigh, he walked towards the bathroom and decided he was in need of a long cold shower…

* * *

By 6:25, Lorelai was almost completely ready for their date. She had gone through just about every outfit in her closet trying to find the right one. She finally settled on something she liked and was just applying her make up when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a rather large and scary looking spider.

"Ahh!" Lorelai screamed as she scrambled onto her bed away from it.

She watched it crawl slowly across the ceiling getting threateningly closer to her and she jumped off the bed again. She looked around for something to hit it with, her eyes settled on a shoe which she quickly lifted to throw at it. It missed by a mile…

Lorelai Gilmore was a very tough woman. She could handle just about anything you threw at her and she would deal with it with a smile on her face and a great outfit to top it off. But she had one true serious fear...and that was spiders. She stood in the doorway of her bedroom; she still had not picked out shoes and needed to finish her makeup. But the idea of being in her room with such a large spider sent shivers down her spine...and not the good kind.

She nearly had a heart attack when she heard a knock on the door. But when she realized it was probably Luke, she spun on her heel and ran down the stairs in hopes that he would rescue her.

"Hey." Luke said as soon as the door swung open, his smile faltered when he saw the look on her face, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head; "There's a giant spider in my room making it impossible for me to finish getting ready for our date!"

Luke couldn't keep himself from laughing, "A spider?"

Lorelai nodded quickly and gestured anxiously with her hands, "Yes! And it's big and hairy and super scary!"

Luke stared at her in disbelief, "You're afraid of spiders?"

Lorelai groaned, "Yes! Yes, okay? I'm afraid of spiders. I know it's stupid and irrational but they totally creep me out and I need you to kill it! Or I am going to keep thinking about it being up there all night and it will ruin our evening."

Luke laughed again and walked into the room, "Okay fine...lead the way." He said holding his arm out for her to walk in front of him.

She shook her head and shut the door before standing behind him, as she pushed him towards the staircase, "No you have to go first."

Luke let her push him forward, "Seriously? You're that afraid?"

"Luuuuuke!" Lorelai whined from behind him, "It's got 8 legs and 8 eyes and that is just weird and unnatural! And what if it bites me? I don't want to become spider girl!"

He laughed harder this time and spun around to look at her, "Spider girl?"

"Luke…" Lorelai said with a pout as she pulled at his jacket lightly, "Please...please just get rid of it! It's totally freaking me out."

Luke turned again started walking up the stairs, "Okay. Where was the last sighting?"

Lorelai tiptoed behind him and then stood by the doorframe as he walked into her bedroom, she extended her arm and pointed to above her dresser. "It's right there!"

Luke looked up and saw the spider crawling along the ceiling; he smirked, grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and easily reached up to kill it. He walked closer to her and she jumped and ran down the hallway.

"No! Get that thing away from me!" Lorelai yelled shivering and jumping from foot to foot clearly freaked out.

He chuckled again, "I was just going to show you it's actually dead so you wouldn't be afraid."

She gagged, "Ew! I don't want to know that! And I definitely don't want to see it! Just...just…" She pointed to the bathroom, "Flush it! Get rid of it for good!"

Luke laughed again and walked towards the bathroom, "Fine…"

He flushed it down the toilet, washed his hands and walked back towards her still standing in the hallway. She was still pouting slightly and he couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he put his hands on her hips.

"You okay now?" He asked gently giving her a nudge with his own hips.

"I really hate spiders…" She said with another shiver. "And if you are going to be my boyfriend...you are going to have to get used to killing them. Even at 2:30 in the morning." Luke couldn't hide the smile on his face when she used the word boyfriend, "Luke...don't make fun of me." She said with a slight laugh, "I can't help being afraid of them...I always have been."

He shook his head, "I'm not making fun of you."

"Then why are you smirking?" She said nudging him with a pout still plastered on her face.

He pulled her closer and kissed her gently, "You called me your boyfriend…"

Her face flushed slightly and she leaned into his touch, "Well...that's what you are...right?" She asked nervously biting her lip, "I mean...I just kind of assumed after last night that we were-"

"We are. And I am." Luke said nodding quickly to ease her worries, "I just...liked hearing you say that."

"You like me calling you my boyfriend?" Lorelai's pout turned into a smile as she snaked her arms around his neck.

Luke nodded slowly and swayed her slightly, "Yes."

Her smile grew, "Well...good. Because I like saying it too."

He nodded again and pulled her in for a soft kiss, "God Lorelai...I have been thinking about you all day. Do you know how much damn coffee I spilled?" He asked with a laugh as he breathed her in.

Lorelai pulled away and scoffed, "Poor coffee! What a terrible sacrifice to make! You should have spilled milk...I don't care about milk!"

Luke rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean to spill anything…"

She smirked and ran a finger along his jaw, "You were just...distracted?" He nodded and gave her that look he gave her this morning, she gulped "By me?"

He nodded again and squeezed her hips, "Yes…"

She gave him that million dollar smile and leaned further into him, "I was pretty distracted today too...Sookie practically gave me a heart attack when she was trying to get my attention."

Now it was Luke's turn to beam at her, "You thought about me too?"

She blushed and leaned forward to peck his lips playfully, "I told you...I haven't ever felt like that Luke. Not with anyone...how could I not think about it? How could I not think about you?"

He cupped her face in his hands and tried to memorize her face, "Lorelai…"

She leaned into him and suddenly felt really small, "Do you remember last night when you asked if I was scared?"

He frowned slightly and nodded, "Yeah. I remember…"

She let out a puff of air and looked down at his chest, suddenly looking in his eyes seemed to hard, "I didn't say anything at the time but...I'm really scared."

He gave her a gentle squeeze and then used one hand to lift her chin, "Hey look at me…"

Her eyes welled with tears, "I just," She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and sighed, "I care about you Luke. I really care about you."

He smiled softly at her, "Well I care about you too. I thought that was sort of implied by the whole wanting to date you thing…"

She smiled and moved her hands up to his shoulders, clinging to him tightly, "I just mean that," She looked past him for a moment trying to gather her strength, "You know how afraid I am of spiders?"

He nodded trying to follow her train of thought, "Uh yeah...just learned that fun fact about you. Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

She sighed again and then looked back at his face, "Luke...I'd rather be in a room with a thousand creepy spiders than screw this up."

Her words went into his ears and settled in his gut. He knew her well enough to know that in Lorelai language this was as good as admitting that she was dangerously close to being in love with him if she wasn't already. He also knew that opening up to people wasn't easy for her, just like it wasn't easy for him. This thing between them had been building up for the last 8 years and now they were here. They had to decide where to go next and as far as he was concerned there was only one path and that was forward.

He took a deep breath, traced the side of her cheek and nodded, "Okay."

She cocked her head to the side and leaned into his touch, "Okay?"

He smiled, "Lorelai...I meant it when I said I was all in." He shrugged, "You know me. You know I don't say things like that unless I mean them. And I meant it...I'm in this. This thing. Us. Whatever we are or whatever we may become...I'm in."

She pulled him closer, "Still doesn't make it any less scary…"

He smiled again, "No. I guess it doesn't. But, we're going to have to try to get past that right? Otherwise we'll spend the next 8 years in the same place we've been." He laughed, "Not that I didn't like being your friend...I just…"

"You'd just prefer to be my boyfriend?" She asked curiously.

He nodded, "If you'll let me."

"You need an official ruling on the field?" She asked with a laugh.

He chuckled, "You brushing up on your sports talk?"

She shrugged, "I figured I should probably learn a few things if we were going to date."

He nodded, "I'm impressed." He paused and then laughed again, "But yeah I think I need an official ruling on the field."

"Luke Danes...you want to officially be my boyfriend?" She said with a hopeful smile.

"Absolutely." Luke said leaning forward to crush his lips to hers.

She shivered at his touch and breathed into his mouth, "Mmm...Luke?"

He lowered his lips from her mouth to her jaw and down to her neck, suckling the tender flesh, "Yeah?"

She gasped when he bit her gently, "Do-do we have to go out?" She smiled when he faltered slightly, "Or are you up for takeout?"

Luke pulled back and smiled at her, "I can live with takeout."

She sighed happily and began to pull at the buttons on his shirt, "Oh thank God."

Her lips found his neck this time and he groaned, "Lorelai...don't' leave a mark."

She pushed his shirt down his arms and giggled, "I'll do my best. But I can't make any promises. You taste incredible…"

His hands gripped her hips playfully, "And she wonders why I spilled so much damn coffee today. You're driving me crazy."

Lorelai pulled away, smiled in a way that made his heart drop to his stomach and quickly pulled her shirt over her head, "Touch me."

He didn't need to be told twice, he quickly leaned forward and captured her lips with his own as his hands slid up behind her and reached for the clasp on her bra. She moaned into his mouth and let him walk her backwards towards the bed behind her. The back of her knees hit the mattress and Luke pushed her down on the bed, she bounced slightly and giggled as she stared up at him.

His breath caught in his throat when he watched her reach for his belt, pulling it from its buckle and unbuttoning his pants. "Lorelai…" He warned.

She smiled and began to push his jeans down his hips, she noticed the bulge growing in his boxers, "You know Sookie assumed we had sex that first night at the Inn."

His eyes had fluttered close briefly when her breath warmed his groin, but they flew open again when her words registered with him, "What?"

She laughed at his reaction, "Yep. She thought we did it on the table too."

"Like in Bull Durham?" He asked as she held him step out of his jeans.

She raised her eyebrow up at him, "I'm impressed Luke...I didn't think you were a movie guy."

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her, "I told you the night of Liz's wedding. I can be a movie guy." He shrugged as he stood up again, "Besides...that's a sports movie so I feel like every guy has seen that one."

She nodded in agreement and reached for the waistband of his boxers, "True...but I'm still impressed."

He hissed when she began to pull the material down his lips, "Lorelai…" He groaned again.

She smiled and bit her lip when his erection sprang free, "We'll have to try that sometime." She said, not giving him a chance to respond before she leaned forward and pulled him into her mouth.

He threw his head back and wrapped his hands in her hair, "Oh God…"

She hummed softly as she used her mouth to devour him, "You were right the first time." She teased as she pulled back for air, "Lorelai…"

When her lips enclosed around him again he tensed for a second and grabbed her shoulders, "Lorelai."

She pulled away slowly, wiped at her mouth and looked up at him nervously, "Did I do something wrong?"

Luke shook his head and knelt down in front of her, "No. Not at all I just-" He stopped short and reached up to cup her face, "You're not the only one that gets scared…"

She smiled softly, "You're scared of little 'ol me?"

He laughed, "Lorelai you have no idea the power you hold over me."

She felt a shiver run through her body as she reached out for his forearms to give her strength, "Luke…"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Luke said shaking his head, "I just...I want to do this right."

She smiled, "Luke?"

He sighed, "I'm not explaining this right…" He scratched the top of his head and stood up again, she watched him for a moment as he kicked aside his clothes. "Lay back." He said in a strong yet passionate voice.

She hesitated for only a moment before she scooted back further on the bed and waited. Luke licked his lips as he stared down at her. Her curls were fanned out behind her against her pillow, she had no makeup on, was bare from her waist up and her jeans hugged her curves in all the right places. He had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life.

"Look at you." He said reaching for the button on her jeans.

She smiled and began to tease him, something she had been doing for 8 years, "I'd need a mirror to do that…"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her jeans down over her hips, "You're insufferable."

She laughed a deep, low laugh as his hands slid down her legs, "And yet you're here wanting me."

Luke tossed her jeans to the floor and hooked his fingers into the elastic of her panties, "I don't remember a time where I didn't want you Lorelai."

She shivered at the rawness and honesty in his voice, "No?"

He shook his head and pulled the thin scrap of material off of her, "Nope. It's been you for 8 years Lorelai. No matter who you were with or who I was with...it was always you I wanted."

She inhaled sharply and suddenly felt exposed, "Oh."

He smiled and knew that the fear she had expressed earlier was coming back. Trying to ease the tension, he held up her tiny undergarments and flipped them around his finger, "You call this underwear?"

She shrugged, "Didn't want panty lines. Total fashion no-no."

He nodded and threw them on the floor again, "Okay."

When he lowered himself over her, her hands went up under his arms and held him close, "Luke…"

He braced his hands on either side of her face and looked deep into those blue eyes of hers. The ones that could get him to agree to just about anything. He lowered his lips to hers and gave her a chaste yet passionate kiss. When he pulled away he saw that her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing more heavily.

"When I said I wanted to do this right," He traced the side of her face with one finger, "I meant I want you to understand what this is...what we are. I need you to know this is real, because I've waited 8 years for this. I'll wait longer if you need me too but-"

She shook her head quickly and cut him off with a kiss, "No. No more waiting."

He felt her wrap her legs around his waist and he settled between her thighs, "Lorelai?"

She tangled one hand in his hair and smiled up at him, "I'm ready Luke."

When she snaked her free hand between them he gasped, and then groaned when he felt her lead him into her entrance. They both inhaled sharply as he slid all the way in, and she closed her eyes tightly for a moment as she adjusted to him. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her cheeks, lips, nose and eyelids. "Open your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered open as she stared up at him, "Luke."

"Still scared?" He asked as he began to move in and out of her slowly.

She clung to his back and sighed, "Oh God…" She arched her back, pressing her chest into him, "Terrified."

He frowned and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, "Lorelai?"

He began to slow down and she moved her hips in rhythm with him, "Oh don't stop!"

He started to pull away but she clung to him even tighter, "Lorelai I don't want-"

"I'm terrified that I'll lose you because nothing could ever feel as good as this again." She gasped as he pushed into her again.

"Lorelai," He said as he bit his lip and began to move again, "Jesus…"

She pulled him closer needing to feel as much skin on skin contact as possible, "Is this real?" She breathed into him.

He chuckled and began to find his rhythm again, "It damn well better be. Because if this is another one of my dreams I'm gonna be so pissed when I wake up."

She laughed and arched up into him again, "Oh God me too." Her head pushed back into the pillow, "Right there…" She gasped feeling the pleasure coarse through her body.

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and leaned back just to be able to look between them. He watched himself slide in and out of her and groaned when he heard her gasps and moans again. Those were the same sounds that had been making him crazy all day and suddenly he knew that there was no going back. There would never be another woman after Lorelai. There was never really one before her but now it was a done deal. He had to have her mind body and soul.

"I'm in you." He gasped in surprise, "I'm actually in you…"

Her breath hitched in her throat as his shaft slid along her clit, "Yes!"

"Lorelai…" He groaned when he felt her nails dig into his back, "Shit…"

"Mmm." She mumbled, "Sorry. Sorry!" She chanted as she dug her nails into him tighter.

He gasped and pulled her closer, "Are you trying to kill me?"

She rested her face in the crook of his neck and shook her head, suckling on the underside of his chin, "Definitely not. I need you Luke Danes."

He gripped the pillow behind her head and moaned loudly, "Lorelai."

The first waves of her orgasm began to build and her legs began to shake, "Oh I need you Luke." She said loudly against the skin of his neck, "I need you so bad."

He pulled away to stare at her, "Don't you know?"

She whimpered as he pushed her higher and higher to her release, "Luke…"

"I'd give you anything." He said staring deep into her eyes, "Just say the word…I just want to make you happy."

She arched up off the bed and gasped loudly, "Luke!"

Her walls clenched around him but he wasn't done yet. Barely giving her time to recover, he rolled them over on the bed, lifting her up above him so she straddled his hips. She was shaking against him and he gripped her hips to steady her. She braced her hands on his chest and whimpered when he began to move within her again.

"Oh God." He groaned, "Lorelai...you don't know what you do to me."

Her nails clawed at his chest, "You don't know what you're doing to me right now." She said in awe, "Nothing should feel this good."

He hissed when he felt her clench around him again, "Jesus Christ…"

She moved her hips faster and gasped in shock, "You're going to make me…" Her head fell back as he moved one hand to her clit, rubbing it gently, "Oh again!"

He groaned and pushed his hips up further into her as she grabbed him for support. His own release erupted quickly and he felt like the room was spinning. He pulled her down against him and let his hands tangle in her curls as they both tried to regain their breath and strength. She was shaking slightly and he rubbed her back up and down with his fingers to soothe her.

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow, he pushed back her hair and pressed a kiss to her neck, feeling her pulse jump in her throat. "Lorelai."

She took a deep breath and moved her face so she could look at him, "Hi…"

He smiled softly and pulled her forward to kiss her softly, "Hi there."

She sighed and began to roll off of him, he let her go but only enough so that she was lying beside him. He turned both of their bodies so they were face to face as he reached for the throw blanket to pull up around them.

He twirled one of her curls around his finger, "What are you thinking?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, breathing him in; "I'm thinking that there's absolutely no way I could get used to that."

Luke chuckled and tugged on that curl, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She smiled and leaned in further so she was nuzzling his neck, "Definitely good."

He smiled and ran his hand up her spine, "Still scared?"

"Only of the fact that I don't know how I'm going to ever get any work done ever again. I'm going to be thinking about you all the time now." She said wrapping a leg between his.

Luke chuckled, "Welcome to my world for the last 8 years."

She giggled and pressed a kiss to his throat, "Hey Luke?"

He took a moment to respond before answering, "Yeah?"

"Just so we're clear…" She whispered and pulled her face away so she could see him again, "I'm all in too."

Luke's face softened and he turned to look her in the eye, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She said matter of factly; she leaned forward to kiss him, "Thanks for killing that spider for me."

He smirked and rolled her over again on the bed; "It's part of my boyfriend duties, right?"

She giggled, "Yes."

"Are there any others I should know about?" He asked prepping kisses along her jaw again.

She smiled as her toes curled with pleasure, "Town meetings are a must too…"

He pulled away quickly and stared down at her, "Oh no. I'm not getting-"

She gripped him in her hand, stroking him up and down, "What were you saying?"

He groaned and lowered his head to the crook of her neck, "Not playing fair…"

She moaned softly and whispered in his ear, "All's fair in love and war Lucas…"

He smiled when he felt her begin to nibble on his neck again. And suddenly the idea of town meetings didn't seem so bad. He was pretty damn sure he'd go anywhere she asked him to go as long as she was the one by his side.

* * *

 **There you have it. Hope you liked it! I always felt like before Luke and Lorelai got together, they had such good chemistry. And then when they did get together they lost it a little bit sometimes. I hope that in the revival we get to see more of that chemistry! A month away! Can't wait!**

 **New chapter of "If You Ever Want to Fall in Love" will hopefully be up tomorrow or at least by Wednesday at the latest. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 26 The Woman I Love

**Set during Women of Questionable Morals when Lorelai and Luke stand outside in the snow. Something occurs to Lorelai as she stands out there after Luke leaves. When she gets back to the apartment, she's unable to go to sleep before getting it all out. But will Luke sleep through it or will it sink in and make him open up to her too? Read and find out :) Based on "The Woman I Love" by Jason Mraz.**

* * *

 _Maybe I annoy you with my choices  
Well, you annoy me sometimes too with your voice  
But that ain't enough for me  
To move out and move on  
I'm just gonna love you like the woman I love  
We don't have to hurry  
You can take as long as you want  
I'm holdin' steady  
My heart's at home  
With my hand behind you  
I will catch you if you fall  
I'm just gonna love you like the woman I love  
Sometimes the world can make you feel  
You're not welcome anymore  
And you beat yourself up  
You let yourself get mad  
And in those times when you stop lovin'  
That woman I adore  
You could relax  
Because, babe, I got your back  
I got you  
No, I don't wish to change you  
You got it under control  
You wake up each day different  
Another reason for me to keep holdin' on  
I'm not attached to any way you're showing up  
I'm just gonna love you like the woman I love  
Yeah I'm gonna love you, oh yeah  
I'm gonna love you  
You're the woman I love  
_

* * *

LUKE'S APARTMENT  
[Luke and Lorelai are asleep. Lorelai wakes up and leans toward Luke.]

LORELAI: Hey. Wake up.

LUKE: Huh?

LORELAI: Wake up.

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: Come on, you're missing it.

LUKE: Is "it" sleep? 'Cause you'd be right.

LORELAI: Smell the air. Smell it.

[She pulls the blankets off him.]

LUKE: It smells cold.

LORELAI: Come on.

LUKE: What? No, it's freezing.

LORELAI: Come on!

[She pulls him out of bed.]

LUKE [grunting]: The floor's cold.

LORELAI: Geez, you're so obsessed with the cold.

LUKE: Because it's cold!

LORELAI: I know.

[Luke growls.]

LORELAI [mimicking]: Grumble, grumble.

[She leads him out the door.]

STAR'S HOLLOW STREET - OUTSIDE LUKE'S

[Lorelai walks to the middle of the street and stops. Luke follows grudgingly.]

LUKE: I'm turning numb.

LORELAI: Keep moving.

LUKE: Are my feet still attached to my body or did they snap off coming down the stairs?

LORELAI [looks]: They're still there.

LUKE: Why are we out here?

LORELAI: Take a deep breath.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: Do it.

LUKE: Yeah.

LORELAI: Oh, yeah. I smell snow.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: It's coming. I always know. I can smell it, and I'm never wrong.

LUKE: It wasn't in the forecast.

LORELAI [sighs happily]: It's just my favorite time of the year. The whole world changes color.

LUKE: I think I'm blacking out.

LORELAI: Flakes, flurries, swirls, crystals, whatever form it comes in. I'll take it. We go back, snow and me. We have a beautiful history.

LUKE: Saw two forecasts, there was no mention of snow. Cold, but no snow.

LORELAI: Sleigh rides, ice skating, snowball fights. I'll even take curling. God, I love curling!

LUKE: Lance Cranston on Channel 6 said it would be dry. Kimmy Liston, Live at 5, same thing. No snow, nothing.

LORELAI: Hot cocoa, hot toddies. Best time of the year!

LUKE: Jimmy Mountain in Accu-Chopper One said it would be weeks before -

[He stops and looks up as the snow starts to fall.]

LUKE: Lance and Kimmy are idiots.

LORELAI: Welcome, friend.

LUKE: I'm going inside now.

LORELAI: But -

LUKE: One more whiff, and then so are you.

LORELAI: Luke -

[Luke pulls away and walks back into the diner. Lorelai smiles as she looks up at the snow falling.]

Lorelai stood out in the falling snow with a feeling of complete content. Luke had long since left and her fingers and toes were starting to freeze but it didn't matter. It was the first snow of the year. She loved snow. She loved everything about it. And yet...something about this year felt different. Standing out here in the cold, in the middle of downtown Stars Hollow, something was very different.

Shivering slightly, she turned and looked up at the apartment window where Luke now lay in bed again, probably already fast asleep. Her heart boomed hard in her chest and her stomach was doing flip-flops. What was this feeling? This feeling she had started to feel a long time ago...that had begun to grow with each passing day. Even more so in the last few months.

Biting her lip she stared straight up at the window and smiled when she saw a light was left on. Luke had done that she knew. As soon as he went back inside, he had flipped on a light so that she would be safe coming back inside. He did that because he was Luke. He was the guy. _Her_ guy. The one who always without fail had her back no matter what crazy stunt she decided to pull. He was there. Steadfast and true. He was there. Always right beside her.

She shivered again but suddenly she knew it had nothing to do with the below freezing temperatures. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for most of her life. The moment where she felt so sure. So secure. So confident that this was it. _This was love._ She, Lorelai Gilmore was finally in love.

Her heart clamored in her chest again and though she felt fear, she knew she couldn't run. Not from this. Not from him. This was it. He was it. He had always been it. Taking a big gulp of the cold winter air, she blinked back the snowflakes and walked back towards the Diner. She made sure to lock the door behind her, and then tip toed back up the stairs and smiled when she saw the door was open, as if waiting for her arrival. She pulled off her coat, put it up on the hook beside Luke's, toed off her boots and walked to the edge of the bed.

He had his back turned to her; she saw the slow rise and fall of his breathing. Never in her life did she think it was possible to feel this content just by watching someone sleep. But here she was, watching him and it felt so damn right. All of it felt right. She shivered again and slipped off her now wet sweat pants. She went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of his; trying to be quiet but he heard her anyway.

"Have your toes turned purple?" He asked in a low, gruff voice.

She turned and smiled when she saw that his eyes were still shut, "Light blue. Not purple yet."

He grunted and flipped back the covers behind him, "Get in." He grumbled, still not opening his eyes.

She smiled to herself as she crawled in behind him, cuddling into his warm backside. He hissed when he felt how cold she was, "Sorry." She giggled.

"No you're not." He said with a small laugh of his own.

She lifted a cold hand and traced his spine, "You're right. I'm not."

She heard him yawn softly, "Can I go back to sleep now? Or are you gonna expect me to make you an igloo within the next hour?"

She squeezed him tight, knowing that if she did ask him too, he probably would. Oh sure he'd complain about it but he would do it because he was Luke. He was HER Luke. "No. You can sleep now." She whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of his soft hair.

He snored a response and she smiled. This wasn't uncommon. Luke often fell asleep before her and she would lie beside him, taking in all that was Luke Danes. The snoring, and slight movement's he made she found endearing, which she found, crazy. She remembered the first time she spent a full night with Max, she felt so uncomfortable and like she could never and would never like sleeping beside a man. And yet here she was...and she knew that she would never be able to sleep without him. At least not as soundly as she had been in the last few months.

She rubbed his back affectionately, breathing in his smell. A perfect mix of cologne, hard work, coffee and French fries, that slight smell of his "man soap" as she referred to it. All mixed together it was Luke. The smell that lingered on his flannel shirts, no matter how many times he washed them or she wore them. She still smelled him. And that's why she liked wearing them so much. It was like being enveloped in him. The perfect amount of safety and love. Her heart skipped a beat again when she thought of that word.

She fidgeted slightly, feeling like she was going to burst out of her body. Her hands roamed his back again and she made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a squeal. Suddenly he rolled onto his back, his eyes still didn't open but he spoke in that low voice that sent shivers down his spine, "I knew you wouldn't go back to sleep."

She cringed, "Sorry. Sorry! Go back to sleep."

He reached a hand out and stilled her frantic fingers, "Did you steal coffee before you came back or something?"

She studied him carefully and shook her head, "No."

Something in her voice caught his attention. It sounded nervous, almost hesitant. He opened one eye and trained it on her, "What?"

She sat up a little and rested on her elbow, "What?"

"What's wrong?" He yawned as he turned back towards her.

She bit her lip and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep."

He yawned again and rolled over to look at her, "Lorelai." He said in a warning tone.

She shook her head and layback down, "Go to sleep Luke. You've got to get up early."

"I always get up early." He said with a laugh, "And in the last few months I've stayed up very late due to one Lorelai Gilmore."

She frowned, "I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

He shook his head and scooted closer to her, pulling her hips closer to him. "Nope."

He rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed her in, she smiled and rubbed his back again as she held him close. "You want me to stay?"

"Yup." He said yawning again as he snuggled in closer to her.

She smiled when he pressed a kiss to her neck; she closed her eyes and rested her chin on top of his head. Feeling him relax again she resumed rubbing his back from this angle and hoped it would soothe him to sleep. They lay there in silence for a while until her brain got the better of her again, "Luke?" No response, "Are you asleep?"

"Mmm…" Was all he could muster up.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Luke I talk a lot." He didn't respond but even if he was asleep, she knew she had to continue. She had to get it out. Otherwise it would weigh her down like a ton of bricks before she snapped, "And you put up with it. You let me talk all the time. You let me eat. Most guys would be repulsed and you are at times but you accept it. Because you accept me for me. I probably annoy the hell out of you with the talking but I can't help it. I like to talk. Not because I like hearing my own voice because quite honestly I think my voice is incredibly annoying. But I just have a lot to say. Especially when I like something. Or I'm nervous."

Luke grunted, "Mhm…"

"You don't talk much." She whispered, "Maybe I talk too much for the both of us." She paused again, "I do crazy things too. Like drag you out in the middle of the first snow of the year in the middle of the night."

"Snow." He mumbled cuddling into her.

She laughed, "The thing is…" She said with a happy sigh as he hands continued down their path against his back, "I've always been sort of afraid to be myself with men because I didn't think they'd like me. I was sure I'd be too much. Always too much. Too much talking. Too much eating. Too much shopping and watching movies. Just too much. But you...you let me be me."

"You." He yawned pressing a kiss to her collarbone again, this was typical too.

Him listening to what she had to say while he attempted to sleep. She squeezed him tighter. "And I had this moment outside after you left...when I was standing there thinking this is it. This is what you've been waiting for. This is what they talk about in all of those crazy movies. What you've heard girls talk about but never understand. This is what's been missing with everyone else. This is it. He is it."

He was quiet for a moment before mumbling, "It?"

"It." She said happily, not even caring that he was half asleep. If he didn't remember this in the morning it was okay because she loved him and she knew this was right. "This is it. You're it. We're it." More silence filled the room and she pushed on, "And maybe I'm getting ahead of myself or maybe it's been there all along but I feel it. In my gut. That thing you were talking about when you came to watch movies at my house. That feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me that this is right. This is it." She pressed a kiss to his head, "So...I just wanted you to know that. Because it happened tonight...it's been there for longer than that but it came to the surface tonight when you let me drag you out in the middle of the night. So thank you." She whispered, "For letting me finally feel that." She giggled and kissed his head again, "You can go back to sleep again."

He took a deep breath and pulled her closer, "Okay."

She smiled and gave him a squeeze, "Okay. Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Lorelai." He said yawning as he started to let himself drift off to sleep again.

She let her eyes flutter close and knew that she was finally ready to go to sleep. She had said what she needed to say and she was lying here in his arms. Safe, warm and secure. This really was it. She sighed happily and nuzzled into him, ready to drift away. Just as she was about to reach that point where she went to dreamland, she was jerked awake.

She suddenly felt cold as she looked up, she jumped slightly when she saw him staring down at her, wide eyed and very much awake, "Luke?"

"It." He said quickly, "You said this is it. We're it." He lifted one hand and put it on his chest, "I'm it."

Leaning up on her elbows she stared up at him, "Um...yes. I did. I thought you were asleep."

"I was half asleep." He said waving his hand at her, "Which I usually am half the time at night when you talk. But I've learned to both sleep and let your words sink in."

She smiled up at him, "Well that's quite a talent you've got there."

He shifted on the bed again, "Did you just imply what I think you were implying?"

She bit her lip and stared up at him, "I don't know. What-what did you think I was implying?"

He searched her eyes furiously, "We're you saying that you…"

She saw him swallow hard and suddenly her insecurities and worries resurfaced. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if this was too much? What if it sent him for the hills? Suddenly it didn't feel so comfortable anymore and she wished she could rewind time and take it back. Not because she didn't feel it but because she didn't want to ruin this.

"I…" She scooted back and leaned against the backboard, "I...I was just…"

"Do you love me?" He asked in a soft, unsure voice.

She let out a soft breath and nodded, feeling tears burn in the back of her eyes, "Yes."

He stared at her and shook his head, "You were gonna say all that and let me go to sleep?"

She shrugged nervously, "Well...I mean I don't know. Yes?"

He laughed slightly, "Normally you make me hang on every word you say and with something that important you were going to just let me slip off into unconsciousness and possibly miss it?"

She looked down at her lap and shook her head, "It just came out. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that I-"

"Whoa." He said crawling over towards her, he practically straddled her legs and lifted her chin to look at him, "You're apologizing? Why are you apologizing?"

She swallowed hard, "Well, I mean it's too soon right? I totally freaked you out? I screwed u-"

"Lorelai." He said with a sigh, cutting her off and leaning forward, he held her face in his hands, "God no." He pressed a kiss to her lips, "Not at all. Don't apologize." He paused and pulled away, "Unless...you didn't mean it?"

She gripped his arms, "I meant it! Of course I meant it. I mean I didn't actually say the words but it was implied and I meant it. First time I've ever been 100% sure."

"You're sure because I walked out in the snow with you?" He said with a smile.

She nodded, "Yeah. You're the one. The guy. _My_ guy. The one I've been waiting for."

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I've been right here the whole time crazy lady."

She let out a breath and nodded, "I know. Which makes it that much more amazing yet frustrating." She said with a laugh, "I'm an idiot for not letting you in sooner."

"I could have said something." He said with a shrug, "But I didn't think you'd…" He swallowed hard and looked deep in her eyes, "You love me?"

His voice was so raw and shocked; it sent a surge of emotion from her toes to the top of her head, "Yes Luke." She smiled and reached a hand out to touch his face gently, "I love you Luke. I'm so in love with you." She said with a happy laugh, almost in disbelief that this was finally happening.

Luke let out a breath and leaned forward, "You're in love with me."

He still sounded shocked and it made her smile, "Very much so." She cocked her head to the side, "Is that okay?"

He leaned all the way in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, "More than okay."

Suddenly his hands were all over her and she couldn't help but giggle. "I thought you were tired."  
"Nope." He said shaking his head as he pulled at the strings of her sweat pants, "Wide awake now."

"I'm gonna be up for awhile aren't I?" She asked arching into his touch as he let his hand slide up her side.

"Yup." He whispered nuzzling her neck, "No sleep."

She gasped when he bit her earlobe, "Oh God...no sleep. Definitely no sleep." She pushed him back and started tugging on his shirt, "Off. Take this off."

Luke stared at her frantic movements for a moment and suddenly something occurred to him. She began pulling at her own shirt and quickly flung it onto the floor. She let her hair fan out behind her and she shivered slightly. He knew he was staring but he couldn't help it. After years of wanting her. Years of watching her from afar. She was here. They were here. And this was real. This was it.

His intense gaze brought back those worries and insecurities, "Luke?"

He knew that voice, the fearful voice. The voice that questioned if she was good enough. The voice that wondered if she would ever amount to anything or mean something to someone. Yet little did she know she was his everything. And he had to let her know. "Lorelai."

She fell back against the headboard again, "What?" She touched her slightly damn hair, "Did my hair go all crazy? It's the snow...got wet. You know how it gets." She blushed, "Probably not really attractive. I-"

He cut her off quickly, burying his hands in her hair and smothering her lips with his. "I love you."

She gasped slightly and grabbed onto his arms, feeling her world begin to spin, "What?"

He smiled and pulled away, brushing back her wild curls, "I love you. I realized I didn't say it back. But God Lorelai…" He shook his head and laughed softly, "It's always been you."

She bit her lip and let her eyes fall over his familiar features, "You love me?"

He smiled realizing she was repeating the exact words he had said earlier, "Yes Lorelai. I definitely do."

Before he knew what was happening, her face crumbled and she covered it with her hands. He heard her crying and saw the gentle shake of her naked shoulders. Feeling confused and quite worried, he crawled off of her and sat beside her, awkwardly putting his arm around her, "Um...did I say something wrong?"

She glanced up at him and shook her head, "No!"

He flinched slightly at the loudness of her voice, "Okay…"

She sniffled slightly, "You didn't say anything wrong I'm just…" She wiped at her eyes and laughed, "I just can't believe this is actually happening."

He smiled and lifted his hand, brushing his thumb across her cheek, "Lorelai…"

"I'm crazy." She said with a laugh, "I'm loud and annoying and-"

"And you're mine." He whispered leaning into her, "This isn't something that happened over night Lorelai. I've felt this way for a long time. I mean I've had the horoscope for 8 years…"

"It wasn't because you just never clean out your wallet?" She asked in a soft voice.

Luke smiled and shook his head, "No. It was a lot more than that."

"You love me." She whispered in shock, "You Luke Danes, love me Lorelai Gilmore."

He nodded, "Yup." He smirked, "And from what I understand...you Lorelai Gilmore, love me Luke Danes."

She nodded quickly, tears spilling from her eyes, "I do. I really do."

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss her, "Well then why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy." She said lifting her shoulders, "I didn't think I'd ever have this."

He nodded, "Me either."

"But this is real." She whispered reaching her hand out to touch his face, "This thing between us is real."

He put his hand over hers, "Yes Lorelai. It's real."

She sighed and quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Thank God it is."

Crushing her lips to his Luke moaned into her mouth and quickly circled his hands around her waist. He lifted her up and placed her on top of him as his hands slid up her bareback. She pushed her own hands up under his shirt and tugged it up; they only pulled away fast enough for her to push his shirt off.

"Luke." She gasped when she ground her hips into him, "My Luke…"

He smiled and wrapped his hand in her hair, "Yeah. Yours."

She pushed back on her feet and started pulling at the strings of her sweatpants again. He pushed himself off of the bed and pulled at his own pants. When he turned back she was kneeling up on the bed, naked, staring up at him. She looked so perfect in that moment and suddenly he understood why she had cried before. He wasn't going to cry...but he could. He was overwhelmed and so content right here with her. This was it. She was it.

He knelt down on the bed and she smiled shyly at him, "Hi."

He reached out and pulled on one of her wild curls, "Hey."

Pushing him back into a sitting position, she crawled into his lap, never breaking eye contact with him. He hesitated for only a moment before she positioned herself above him. She gasped and bit her lip as she felt him fill her completely. They stayed still for a moment, reveling in this moment. This feeling. It was different somehow than all the other times that they had been together. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek softly, her eyes fluttered shut and she breathed him in, "This is real."

Leaning forward he placed a kiss to the hollow of her throat, "This is real."

She sighed happily when he began to move slowly below her, "This is it." She moaned when her eyes opened to look at him, "You're it. This is what I've been waiting for."

He smiled and wrapped both hands in her hair, pulling her flush against his body making them both gasp at the new angle. She whimpered softly and wrapped both arms around his shoulders and locking her legs around his waist. "Lorelai." He said her name like a plea, a whisper and a declaration of love.

She pushed against him, increasing the friction causing them both to groan. She squeezed him tight and rested her forehead against his, "Oh Luke."

"I'm here." He whispered tilting her face up slightly, "I'm right here."

"Good." She said with a happy smile as she moved her hands back to push him back down on the bed, "You don't want to miss this."

He moved his hands from her hair, to her hips and then quickly grabbed hold of her two hands, still cold from the snow. "You're perfect."

She laughed softly, "Hardly." She bit her lip as she rotated her hips, "So far from it."

He pulled her hands so they rested against his chest, "You are. You feel that?" He asked as he pressed them against his solid chest, "Do you feel what you do to me?"

She giggled and rocked back and forth, "Oh I feel it alright."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You're exhausting…"

Throwing her head back to laugh, she knew she had never felt this free and happy, "Oh but you love me. You can't take it back now."

He pulled at her hands again, "Lorelai." She moaned softly and lowered her head again to look at him, "Do you feel that?" He asked again pressing her hands into the thumping against his heart, "Do you?"

She smiled and leaned forward, making him groan as she pressed her lips to his, "I feel it."

"Look at me." He whispered again pressing a kiss to the side of her lips, "Look at me Lorelai."

She leaned back just enough to look in his eyes, "Luke…"

"You're perfect." He whispered again, "You don't see it but you are. And I'm not taking it back."

"It?" She teased softly; he nodded, "Well good. Neither am I."

He smiled and wrapped his hands around her back, rolling them over so he was on top. She smirked up at him and arched her back, needing to feel as close as humanly possible. He took her hands and locked them with his above her head. As he continued to move within her, their eyes never left the other. Nothing more needed to be said. All that mattered was this moment. Them being together. The two of them becoming one.

Sex between them since their first time had been incredible. Unlike anything either one of them had experienced before. There was more passion; more intensity then there had been with anyone else. It wasn't just sex for them. It was a physical and emotional want and need. Tears sprung in her eyes again as the pleasure began to rip through her body. Nothing had ever felt this good, this right.

She bit her lip trying to keep from crying out when she couldn't hold back any longer. Luke leaned down and kissed away the tears that slid down her cheeks. She took her hands away from his, needing to cling to him, to hold him as close as possible. He gathered her in his arms, resting elbows on either side of her face. She pushed up into him and bit down on his shoulder as she continued to cry, a mixture of pleasure and emotion coursed through her "Shh.." He whispered.

"Nuh uh." She said with a slight laugh, "You like my talking. You said it."

He smiled and looked down at her, "Lorelai."

She swallowed hard and stared at him, "God Luke." She said feeling the dam break, "I love you."

She spoke it so softly but he knew she had said it, leaning down he whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

With that, she dug her nails into his back and called his name out into the dark room. With one more push and the feel of her closing around him, he reached his own release. He fell softly on top of her, until they were both a heap of heaving breathing and gentle caresses. Finally, he pulled away, she whimpered softly when he pulled out of her and collapsed at her side. Pulling the blanket up around them, he gathered her back in his arms running his hand up and down her back. She traced random patterns on his chest and listened to his heart rate return to normal.

"This is real." She whispered softly again.

He kissed the top of her head, "It better be because I'm gonna be really pissed if I wake up in the morning and it was just another dream."

She laughed and swatted at his chest, "Luke…"

He smiled and tilted her head back to look her in the eye, "This is real Lorelai."

She took a deep breath and pressed her hand against his cheek, "I think I'm going to need you to remind me of that from time to time. Because I wasn't supposed to get this lucky."

He squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head again as she nuzzled into his chest, "Neither was I. But this is real. And I'll keep telling you that until you believe it."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest, "Hey Luke?"

"Mhm." He answered continuing to rub her back gently.

"I bet you don't hate snow so much now." She said tangling her leg between this.

Luke chuckled, "No. I can see the magic you were talking about before."

She smiled and tickled his stomach, "I thought you might." She paused for a moment before whispering, "Hey Luke?"

He couldn't' help but laugh, "Yes Lorelai?"

"You can go to sleep now. I'm not so fidgety anymore." She smiled against his chest, "Just really, really happy."

His heart thumped in his chest and a smile broke out on his face, "Well good. I just like to see you happy."

When she didn't answer, he knew that she was already asleep. He laughed softly, because only Lorelai Gilmore would be able to have a moment this intense and then fall fast asleep. Not that it mattered. He was right where he had always wanted to be but never expected to be. She was the one thing he never saw coming and the one thing he knew now he couldn't live without.

Sure she was loud and sometimes impulsive. She talked too much. Ate too much. Had a ridiculous obsession with terrible movies and television. She got involved in everything he tried to shy away from. And yet she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was the woman he loved and she always would be. She was it. This was it. They were it. And it was finally happening...

* * *

 **So there you have it. An extension of one of my favorite scenes between Luke and Lorelai. Hope you enjoyed it! I also updated "If You Ever Want To Fall In Love" today. So look out for that :) Thanks for being such faithful and amazing readers.**


	6. 27 - Fresh Eyes

**Hey guys! This takes place after their reconciliation at the end of season 7. It's set about a month after they get back together. Even though they are together...things are strained and there is distance between them. Luke needs to look at Lorelai like he did in the very beginning to put things into perspective. Set after the song "Fresh Eyes" by Andy Grammer.**

 _I got these fresh eyes, never seen you before like this_  
 _My God, you're beautiful_  
 _It's like the first time when we open the door_  
 _Before we got used to usual_

 _It might seem superficial, stereotypical, man_  
 _You dress up just a little and I'm like, "Oh, damn"_

 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_  
 _I can't believe that she's mine_  
 _Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_  
 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_  
 _I can't believe that she's mine, yeah_  
 _And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_

 _Appreciation, well, it comes and it goes_  
 _But I, I'll ride that wave with you_  
 _It's human nature to miss what's under your nose_  
 _'Til you, 'til you remind a fool_

 _Maybe all of this is simple_  
 _My heart's unconditional, yeah_  
 _You dress up just a little and I'm like, "Oh, damn"_

 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_  
 _I can't believe that she's mine_  
 _Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_  
 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_  
 _I can't believe that she's mine, yeah_  
 _And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_

 _If I could bottle this up, bottle, bottle this up, I would_  
 _I would bottle this up, bottle, bottle this up, I would_  
 _'Cause you're gorgeous in this moment_  
 _If I could bottle this up, I would_

 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_  
 _I can't believe that she's mine_  
 _Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_  
 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_  
 _I can't believe that she's mine, yeah_

 _And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_

* * *

It had been a month since Rory's going away party and the fiery kiss between Luke and Lorelai outside the Diner. They had found their way back to each other in that moment and done their best to mend what had been broken. But it wasn't easy and there were still gaps in their reconciliation. They had spent nearly every day together; every moment when they weren't working they were together.

They had fought. A lot. Lots of yelling and screaming about the pain they were both feeling. It usually ended with them tearing each other's clothes off and falling onto the nearest bed, couch, floor or table. It didn't really matter. They missed each other so much and every time they touched recently it was like something exploded between them.

But it was sex. It wasn't that it wasn't good but they hadn't made love. They hadn't taken the time to savor each other as they once had. Luke hadn't found it in him to take her out on a date. It was like he was afraid to burst the bubble of what they had found again. It seemed safer somehow to not jump to quickly.

He was happy to be back with her. He was. But he couldn't pretend he didn't see the worry and fear staring back at him each night when he said goodbye and dropped a quick kiss to her temple. She wasn't pushing him because he knew she too was afraid of making the wrong step. So each night they said their goodbyes and he would go back to the apartment and fall asleep alone in his bed without her like had had for the last year.

One afternoon, she was sitting at the counter of the Diner for her lunch break. It amazed him how at ease he felt having her back in the Diner. She had been there for years. Even before they were an item. He pretended that her presence annoyed him but he was pretty sure everyone knew he was much more comfortable when she was around. He was nicer and could focus better.

So after such a long time apart, it felt damn good to see her perched behind the counter again. Smiling at him whenever he filled up her coffee cup. She had been extra busy the last few days due to some event happening at the Inn. She smiled at him as he rounded the corner and topped off her mug.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she reached for a cup, she glanced at his watch, "I need to get back soon. Michel will be looking for me."

"So what is this big event anyway?" Luke asked curiously, "Town's buzzing about it but I haven't heard much from you."

Lorelai looked up at him, "Oh. Well Taylor is throwing himself a big birthday party. Won't tell us how old he is but wants to make it a grand affair so I'm assuming it's a pretty big milestone."

"Taylor's Birthday party?" Luke asked curiously, "Huh…"

She shrugged, "Black tie affair he says he deserves that much. He's been driving me crazy with all these details and changing the menu on poor Sookie over and over again. But he's paying top dollar so it will be worth it in the end."

Luke cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well that's good." He paused and frowned, "Why uh...why didn't you tell me about it?"

Her head snapped up and she sat a little straighter, "Oh. Well...I brought it up about a week ago when it was finalized that it was happening. But you were doing some paperwork and seemed pretty frustrated. You said you didn't care much about Taylor or his birthday. Which of course I know is true and then I don't know-" She shrugged, "It just didn't come up again…"

Luke watched her for a moment, "Oh."

She tried to smile, "It's not that big of a deal Luke. I mean yes everyone in town will most likely be there but it's going to be so over the top. I have to wear this fancy dress and he's making all the guys wear tuxes. Not really your thing."

He looked down, "No. I suppose it isn't."

"Besides I know that you like to leave all your weekends pretty open in case April tries to visit or anything." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly, "Right. I do like to do that."

She smiled weakly and looked down at the forms in her hand, "I should really get going...Sookie had a tasting with Taylor today and I'm sure she's about ready to kill him."

Luke nodded, "Right. Okay."

She slipped her bag over her shoulder and smiled, "I'll be at work pretty late and I'm planning on eating dinner there. So...I guess I'll see you here tomorrow?"

He looked up at her and saw the uncertainty in her eyes, "Yeah. I'll be here."

She blushed softly and nodded, leaning forward to kiss him gently, "Great. Bye."

He watched her go, just like he always did. But this time something changed within him, as if he was wondering if he was going to be able to hold onto her much longer. He wanted her. There was no doubt in that. The last year had proved he needed her more than he ever realized. But she wasn't smiling the way she used too. She seemed hesitant, worried to upset him or throw him off. So she said what she thought he'd want to hear.

But what he wanted was for the old Lorelai to come back. He wanted it all to go back to the way it was but deep down he knew that wasn't possible. With a heavy sigh, he wondered if he was going to be able to make things better for them.

And suddenly he got an idea...he figured for once in his life he might have to step out of his comfort zone to ensure he didn't lose the woman he loved again.

* * *

The following afternoon, Lorelai was sitting at the counter as she had done before. She had been there for about fifteen minutes already working on seating charts for Taylor's big party. They engaged in casual small talk and had shared a quick kiss when she entered. Luke watched her work and saw the way she chewed on the bottom of her pen, deep in thought.

It seemed like as good a time as any to put the first part of his plan in action, "So...the big party is tomorrow night, right?"

Lorelai glanced up at him, "What?" She paused when his question sunk in, "Oh. Yeah. Yeah it's tomorrow night. Starts at 7:30 sharp."

Luke nodded and cleared his throat, "And you said that pretty much the whole town was going."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. Pretty much. Why?"

He shrugged, "Seems silly to have the Diner open if no one is gonna be around."

She paused, "Oh. Yeah. I mean you should take the night off." She smiled and looked down, "Go to the batting cages or-"

"Or be your date to the party?" He asked quickly before he lost his nerve.

She stopped again and looked up at him, "What?"

He glanced down and then back up, "I thought that maybe…" He shrugged nervously, "Maybe I'd come to the party with you."

Her mouth opened to respond then closed again. She thought carefully before saying, "You...want to go to the party with me?"

He shrugged, "Sure. You know if you want me to come with you. I mean...unless you're not taking someone else or any-"

"Of course I'm not." She said quickly reaching out to touch his arm, she blushed and pulled her hand back, "I mean...who else would I go with? We're...I mean you and I are-" She cringed, "You want to go with me?"

He smiled and leaned his elbows on the counter, "Sure. I bet you've got a fabulous dress for the occasion. Can't let that go to waste."

She beamed up at him, "You'll put on a monkey suit?"

"Rented one this morning." He said with a smile, "Can't get my deposit back if you say no."

"You really want to do this? I mean you hate dressing up and this is a party to celebrate Taylor! Taylor of all people. The person you hate the most." She said with a laugh.

He shrugged, "I figure it can't be so bad if you're there."

She blushed again and looked down, "Luke…"

Reaching out to her, he grabbed her hand, "I think it will be good for us. We haven't really gone out like this since we got back together. I mean we don't have too if you don't want to but-"

"I want too." She said quickly, "Of course I want too. I just...didn't think you would want too."

He smiled and leaned forward, "Not my typical Saturday night but I can handle it."

She bit her lip and nodded, "O-Okay." She stuttered, "I uh...I'll probably be at the Inn most of the afternoon setting up tomorrow. But then I was going to run home and get ready. Leave around seven."

He nodded, "I'll pick you up."

She felt the butterflies form in her stomach, "It's a date."

He smiled wide at her, "Yes it is."

She stumbled slightly and got off her stool, "I uh...need to get back. Sookie needs to leave early today. I um...I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, "You'll see me tomorrow."

"Good." She said gathering up her stuff, "Great. Uh...tomorrow then." She smiled again and stepped back, "Bye."

"Bye." He said giving her a little wave as she stepped out onto the street, he couldn't help but notice that the usual Lorelai smile was back.

Now he just hoped he could keep it there.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Luke ran out to run an errand and went by Sookie's house. He was relieved when he saw her car in the driveway. Lorelai said she was leaving the Inn early but hadn't given a specific time. He needed to talk to her however, and was hoping to do it away from Lorelai and the Inn so he could keep the pretense of surprise up.

Knocking on the door, he smiled when Sookie came to the door; hand on her belly, "Oh. Hey Luke. Are you looking for Lorelai? She's not here. Still at the Inn. I have an appointment for the kid in here." She said pointing to her belly.

Luke smiled, "No I uh...I wanted to talk to you alone actually. But if you need to head out-"

"I've got a few minutes before I need to leave. Jackson just came by and got Davey and Martha." She frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah I just…" He felt nervously suddenly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I need your help with something."

Sookie smiled a little, "Something that has to do with Lorelai?"

He nodded and looked down, "Uh yeah…"

"Luke I can't tell you how happy I am that you guys are back together." She said honestly, "Lorelai was miserable without you. She wouldn't say it but it was so obvious. As her best friend I can honestly say I was always rooting for you two to get your heads out of your asses."

Luke chuckled, "Thanks Sookie. I'm happy we did too but…" He sighed, "I don't know things are still a little weird between us."

Sookie nodded, "Well a lot happened when you were apart. You can't expect to just jump back into the way things were before."

Luke nodded, "Right. But as I'm sure you remember, Lorelai and I never really good with communication."

"No really? I thought you guys were excellent with it. Heard you were considering writing a book on communication in relationships." She teased.

Luke glared at her, "Sookie…"

She smiled, "Sorry. Go on."

"Well we haven't really gone out on any dates or done anything special since we got back together. Mostly I've just been over there watching movies while she cried about Rory leaving and making her dinner there." He said.

"And of course the fighting and intense make up sex." Sookie said pointing at him.

Luke blushed, "Sookie geez! Did she tell you about that?"

She rolled her eyes, "She's my best friend Luke. Of course she told me about it. But only after I brought up the hickey I saw on her beck a few weeks ago."

He grimaced, "Great."

"Okay so what I'm understanding here is that you want to do something...something for her? Like a gesture of some sort?" She asked.

Luke nodded, "Yeah. I guess so."

"Well you've always been good at the romantic features." She said with a smile, "The ice rink and the balloons on Rory's 16th birthday. Oh the chuppah!" She said clapping her hands, "That was the best one for sure."

He blushed again, "Thanks I-"

"And the party of course." She said with a sigh, "I mean that one was huge and so sweet. Especially considering all you've been through in the last year. And it brought you guys back together!"

"Sookie." Luke said quickly, she snapped out of her daze and looked at him, "Can you focus here?"

She nodded rubbed her growing belly, "Right. Okay. I'm back. You need my help with this gesture. So tell me what I can do."

He took a deep breath, "I'm coming to Taylor's party tomorrow."

Sookie frowned, "Lorelai said she tried to bring it up but you weren't really interested or not listening. Besides it's a huge fancy thing she didn't think-"

"I know what she thought." He said with a nod, "But sometimes you have to do things you don't really like to make the person you love happy right?"

Sookie's face softened, "Oh my God you said you loved her…"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Geez Sookie...focus here!"

She batted a few tears away and nodded, "Sorry. Sorry. Okay...you're coming to the party. Is that part 1?"

He nodded, "Yeah. And I know she's going to be busy making sure everything is going well. I'm sure that Taylor will have her running around but I was hoping I could steal her away for a moment or two. And that's where you come in."

She smiled, "Okay. What can I do?"

"I was thinking of maybe having a little table set up for just us away from the party? Something sort of romantic?" He asked with a shrug. "You think that would be possible?"

Sookie's smile grew, "I can definitely manage that! Should I get roses?"

"No. Daisies." He said reaching into his pocket, "Those are her favorites." He handed her money, "And champagne maybe?"

"You got it." Sookie said taking the money from him, "It will be perfect. I promise."

"Thank you Sook. I owe you big time." He said with a happy sigh.

She smiled back and gave his arm a squeeze, "Just take care of our girl. Don't screw it up this time."

Luke nodded, "I'm not planning on it."

He gave her a wave and stepped back and walked back towards the Diner, already counting down the minutes until tomorrow night.

* * *

The following day passed in a blur. Lorelai was up early because Taylor had called her with ten complaints already. She gave up and made her way to the Inn to prepare for the party later. She was running around making sure that everything was perfectly in order, not wanting to have to listen to Taylor when he got there later.

The harder she worked, the more she tried to ignore the butterflies swarming in her belly. She was so looking forward to her night with Luke but she was also nervous. She shouldn't be because they had gone out many times before. Yet something about this time felt different.

It had been so long since they had had a real night out together. Even before they had broken up the months leading up to the end had been strained. They never went out anymore just the two of them. It was so different from the beginning of the relationship when they had made so much time for just them. She knew things had changed and that was normal in relationships. But she couldn't pretend she didn't miss that intimacy with him.

She missed the way he'd pick her up at her house, lead her out to the truck and let her in, giving a quick kiss before shutting the door behind her. She missed the way he'd play with her hand at dinner while they waited for their food and the way he'd tell her stories about Kirk from that day making her laugh out loud. She missed the way he'd look at her like no one else existed in the world. The way it told her that when they were alone later, he was going to love her mind body and soul.

And God did she miss that the most.

They had had sex and while it was enjoyable...it wasn't the same. She missed the way he touched her so gently. The way they took their time touching, caressing and loving each part of the other. She missed the whispered words of love and affection they shared. The little laughter when he hit a spot that tickled her. She missed the way that he made her feel so unbelievably safe and whole all at the same time.

She missed him. She missed them.

Around 5:30, she glanced at the clock and groaned when she realized she still had an hour and a half to go before he picked her up. She heard Sookie's voice behind her and smiled at her friend as she walked up behind her.

"Hey." Sookie said with a smile, "You should get out of here and go get ready. I'm leaving in a few minutes too."

Lorelai frowned, "Do you think everything's ready?"

"I think it's great." Sookie said with a smile, "And if Taylor has a problem with any of it which I'm sure he will…" She said with an eye roll, "He can suck it up and deal with it. You've been working your ass off all week to make it perfect. Now you should get to enjoy the party too."

Lorelai smiled, "Luke's coming…"

Sookie smiled and made sure to look surprised, "He is?"

Lorelai nodded, "Picking me up at 7. Renting a tux and all."

"That's good, right?" Sookie asked quietly, "I mean...it's a good thing?"

Lorelai put a hand over her stomach to quiet those pesky butterflies, "I think so. I don't know why I'm so damn nervous."

Sookie smiled softly, "Because you guys have been through a lot and you're scared."

"Yes. I am." She said honestly, "I just don't want to screw it up. I won't be able to handle it again."

Sookie nodded, "I know hon. But you won't screw it up again. This time is different. You both know what you'll be losing if you do." She cocked her head towards the door, "Go on. Go take a bath, calm down a bit and get ready."

Lorelai smiled, "Hey Sook?"

"Yeah?" She asked her best friend.

"You really think we can do it this time?" She asked nervously.

Sookie nodded, "I know you can."

Lorelai smiled, walked over and gave her a hug before exiting out through the front door. She made her way to the jeep and drove off towards her house hoping she could keep it together for the next hour and a half.

* * *

Luke knew better than to show up to early to Lorelai's house. He had learned that one too many times when he had to sit around and wait for her. But tonight he was too anxious to get to her to wait any longer. Pulling up in front at 6:59, he tried to take some deep breaths before walking up to the front door.

He lifted his hand to knock and heard her yell to him to come in. He rolled his eyes when he found the door unlocked but let himself in anyway. He leaned down and pet Paul Anka who anxiously greeted him.

"Luke?" She called from up in her room.

"Nope. Just your friendly neighborhood burglar." He grumbled.

He heard her giggle, "I didn't know burglars knock."

"Yeah well I'm-" He stopped dead when he saw her at the top of the stairs, "Wow."

She blushed slightly and lifted the hem of her long black dress and descended the stairs. At the base, she stood up straight and looked up at him in his black tux. Luke looked her over and took in every inch of her outfit. The black dress clung to her curves in all the right places. It went up as a halter top, showing just the right amount of cleavage and made her back bare to him.

She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling all her nerves come back, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

His eyes traveled up towards her eyes, "You look incredible. I just…" He looked her up and down again, "My God you look stunning."

She put a hand over her belly and let out a little breath, "Thank you."

He shook his head, "God I'm stupid."

She frowned softly and looked down, "What?"

He lifted her chin with his forefinger and kissed passionately, "I'm stupid for thinking that I could ever live without you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she had to grab onto his arms to steady herself, "Luke-"

He winked and leaned forward to kiss her gently, "Come on. We should get going."

She shook her head to try and come back to reality as he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Following him towards the truck, she yelled a goodbye to Paul Anka and let him lead her outside. She smiled when he locked the door and then shivered when he placed a hand on her bareback.

"Thanks." She said as he held the door open for her.

He slid his hand up her back and kissed her again, "My pleasure."

She shivered again and climbed into the truck feeling a shift of energy between them. Her body was tingling all over, just as it had on their first date. She was sure he could hear her heart threatening to burst from her chest but quite honestly, she didn't give a damn. All she knew was that she didn't want this feeling to go away.

Luke climbed into the truck beside her and turned the key in the ignition. When he pulled out of the driveway, he grabbed her hand like he always used too and those butterflies began to swarm again in her belly. She put her other hand over his and squeezed feeling everything beginning to fall back into place.

From the moment they stepped into the Inn, Lorelai was immediately thrown to work. Taylor was complaining about every little thing and she had no time to spend with Luke. He was forced to walk around in his uncomfortable tux making chitchat and avoiding the gaze and fingers of Babette and Patty.

At around 8:30 he walked out back where Sookie had set up the little table for them. Everyone else was inside eating but he hadn't been able to find Lorelai to pull her aside like he had planned. As he stood by the table looking out at the starry night sky, he remembered the way she looked coming down the steps tonight. The way she took his breath away and shocked him to his core.

It felt like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had come tearing into the Diner during the morning rush and before he had glimpsed at her he had been annoyed by her demanding. And then he had stopped and turned to really look at her and it was like every single person around him had melted away. All he could see was her. Nothing else mattered in that moment other than her.

He had never seen someone so beautiful. She lured him in, in a way that he had always heard about in movies. He didn't know why he felt so drawn to her and he didn't know why he had slipped the horoscope in his back pocket when she left. But he did and ever since that day his life had changed. He had stayed at a safe distance for years never thinking he was good enough for her.

He jumped when she needed him, feeling the need to protect her and comfort her if someone dared hurt her. And then somehow fate had turned his way and he found himself kissing her in front of the Inn. In the beginning of their relationship he doted on her and she found little ways to surprise and entice him each and everyday. The way she'd smile at him, the way she'd touch him and kiss him, laugh at his jokes and embrace him brought him to his knees.

Back then nothing else really mattered in the world but the two of them. They spent every waking minute together that they could. Every night was spent tangled up in her bed or his and it had been heavenly. Every second with her was exciting and new and he had made sure to keep up with her and let her know how much he wanted her.

And then things had changed as they always did in relationships. But his priorities had changed. He knew he needed to be there for April when he was figuring it all out. And back then he hadn't really thought about what he had done to Lorelai. He didn't understand why she had questioned his love for her. But thinking about it now it made sense.

She was used to him showing his love for her even if he didn't say it. She was used to the intimacy and reassurance that he wanted her. And the closer he got to April, the further he pushed Lorelai aside. After the initial shock of hearing about her and Christopher had faded, he started to think about the last few months of their relationship. And it scared and hurt him when he realized he couldn't remember the last time he had taken her out. He couldn't remember the last time he had done something for her just to let her know he still cared. He couldn't remember the last time they had made love…

Sighing, he looked down at the table and the little bucket of champagne and thought back to that first night together. When it had felt like the world had finally come full circle. Where he felt like he could be anything, do anything and he would never be as happy as he felt in that moment. He had forgotten her. He had stopped appreciating her towards the end and it killed him to know that she had felt unloved.

Seeing her standing in front of him tonight in that dress, it brought it all back. The excitement, the passion the desire and need. Unfortunately for him...he was worried that he was too late.

As if on cue, he felt a hand on his back, "Hey. I was looking for you."

Luke turned and was momentarily stunned by her appearance again, "Hey...didn't want to disturb you."

She rolled her eyes, "Taylor's being a jerk. But Patty keeps pouring more vodka in his drink so he's getting a little more manageable."

"Do you need me to kick his ass for you?" He asked reaching out to tug at one of her curls.

She shook her head and smiled, "Nah. It's his birthday. I'll let it slide. Everyone can be a little divaish on their birthday."

"Okay. Well let me know if you change your mind." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled and looked down at the table, "What's all this? I don't remember telling anyone to set it up."

Luke smiled, "You didn't. But I did." She looked back at him, surprised yet happy, "I asked Sookie to do it for us. I thought we could use the alone time…"

She shivered again and she knew it had nothing to do with the cool night air, "Yeah?"

Luke swallowed hard and stepped closer to her, "Lorelai I uh...I know that since we got back together things haven't been perfect."

She frowned and reached up to toy with the tie he was wearing, "So you've felt it too?"

He sighed and nodded, "I think we've both been to afraid to really take the leap again."

She looked up at him and nodded, she felt tears prickling in her eyes, "I'm terrified to screw it up."

He lifted his hand and wiped away a stray tear, "Me too."

She gripped him tightly, "But this place were stuck in now can't go on forever either. I mean I'm happy Luke. I'm so happy that we've found our way back to each other but-"

"But you need more." He said softly, he saw her flinch and he squeezed her tight, "And so do I."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sometimes I miss those early days so bad. When it was just you and I and no one else could get between us. We ignored everyone and everything and all that mattered was us taking that big step."

"I miss that too. But life got in the way...and it will continue to get in the way." He said sadly, "We can't ignore it forever."

She looked down and whispered, "I know…"

He gave her a moment and then lifted her chin with his finger, "Lorelai I love you."

She swallowed hard and felt her eyes go wide. He hadn't said those words since they got back together and she felt her knees begin to tremble below her. "I-I love you too."

She had said them many times. She had yelled them, cried them to him and begged him to stay when they fought. But he hadn't said it. He squeezed her tight and pulled her into his arms, nestling her head in the crook of his neck, "I meant what I said earlier. I don't know how I ever thought I could be without you."

She pulled away again and took in his appearance, "My head is spinning right now."

He smiled and touched her cheek, "When you walked down the steps today and came towards me it was like the world stopped. It felt like the beginning all over again and I got so damn mad at myself."

"Why?" She asked softly rubbing his arms affectionately.

"Because I realized how much I hurt you." She opened her mouth to respond and he shook his head, "I made you think that I didn't want you anymore. That I didn't love you or need you. I forgot to make time for you, for us and I'm so, so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."

She squeezed his biceps, unable to look him in the eye, "I missed us before we were even over."

"I know." He said nodding his head, "And I won't ever let that happen again." He frowned, "You haven't been you since we got back together."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Your smile isn't the same. You've been acting different like you think you need to be someone different but all I want is you. Just you Lorelai. All of you. And tonight I want to start over. I want to get that piece of us back. The part we lost." He said honestly.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "This is real right?"

He laughed and pinched her making her gasp, "Yep."

She leaned forward and held him again, "Luke I need you. I've always needed you."

He looked behind him, suddenly not caring about dinner, "Any chance there are any rooms open?"

She laughed and pulled away, wiping at her eyes, "Luke-"

"I need you too and we've…" He sighed and brushed away her tears, "We've been apart for too long. I need to show you how much I need you. How much I'll always need you."

She bit her lip shyly before whispering, "Room 7 is open…"

Luke smiled, "Lucky number 7…" He turned back to the table behind them, "You hungry?"

She smiled and turned, grabbing the champagne and the glasses, "Not in the least bit."

She pulled him towards the front of the Inn and gasped when he stopped her. She gave him a questioning look, he looked up and she follow his gaze. She smiled when she saw that they were standing in the doorframe. The place where they had shared their first kiss. The place that had started this all.

She gave him a wink and leaned up to kiss him gently. He put his hand on her lower back and watched as she grabbed the key behind the desk before leading him up the stairs and away from the party. He took the key from her and unlocked the door, stepping aside to let her in. She smiled and walked into the room, dropping the champagne and the glasses down on the table beside the bed as he locked the door behind them.

She poured two glasses and walked back over to him, "Hi." She said nervously.

He clinked his glass with hers, "Hi back."

She frowned, "Why do I feel so nervous? This isn't the first time we've…"

"No it isn't. But in some ways it's like the first time all over again. It's a new start for us." He said as he watched her take a sip of her drink.

She nodded, "I guess it is."

He saw her bite her lip nervously, "We don't have to do this if you don't want too."

She smiled and shook her head; she took his glass back from him and placed it down on the bedside table. Walking back over to him, she leaned up and kissed him gently before turning her back to him and pulling her hair to the side. Luke swallowed hard when he saw the expanse of her back, he ran his rough hands up her smooth back and felt her tremble at his touch. Touching his lips to her shoulder, breathed her in, "So beautiful. And all mine…"

She leaned back into him while his hands pulled at the strings of her dress, "Oh Luke…"

He pushed the thin black material down over her hips and let it pool at her feet leaving her bare to him. "No underwear?"

She giggled and then moaned when he felt his hands start to roam her body, "Not the kind of dress that you can wear underwear with."

"Save that dress." He mumbled into her ear, nibbling gently and sucking the lobe into his mouth.

She whimpered, "Oh God Luke…"

He turned her around quickly and pulled her against his body, "I will never make you feel unwanted again."

She swallowed hard when she heard the honesty in his voice and saw the desire and rawness in his eyes, "Love me Luke."

He smiled softly and leaned down to lift her up, she smiled and wrapped her body around his as he brought her over to the bed. She clung to his shoulders as he started prepping kisses all along her neck and down to her chest. He swirled his lips around the tip of her breast making her call out to him and he cursed himself for ever letting her go. His hand slid down her stomach and caressed each thigh.

"You've been haunting my dreams for years, did you know that?" He asked nipping at the underside of her breast.

She sighed as his hands rubbed between her legs slowly, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He chuckled, "It used to torture me." He said licking down to her navel, "Before I had you. I thought it couldn't get worse than that. The wanting and needing you but then-" He sighed and glanced up at her, she leaned up on her elbows and stared down at him, "Then I lost you…"

She swallowed hard and reached out to him, "Luke-"

"This last year was the worst. They were real nightmares." He sighed nuzzling her flat stomach, "I'd wake up thinking you were there with me and then you weren't. It was so much worse knowing what I was missing out on."

She whimpered, "Luke look at me."

He grimaced and looked back up at her, "Nothing made sense without you. And knowing you were with-"

She grabbed his arm and flipped them over so he was lying below her, "Don't. Please don't. God Luke…" She bowed her head, "You have no idea how badly I hated myself. How much I hated being with him. He could never be you. He will never be you. You're the only man for me."

Luke smiled and reached out for her, "Lorelai-"

She pulled at the tie around his neck, "You weren't the only one with nightmares. I'd wake up thinking I was with you and then it would be him and it was all-wrong. It was all wrong."

She was frantically pulling at the buttons on his shirt, "Lorelai-"

"I needed you. God I needed you. And I missed you so much." She started crying then and he sat up, stilling her hands, "Luke-"

"Shhh…" He said leaning forward to kiss her gently, "We're here now."

He saw her blink back tears as she stared up at him, "We're here now…"

Luke pushed her back on the bed and watched her chest rise and fall. He climbed off the bed and saw that her eyes never left his as he began to take his own clothes off. They hadn't turned a light on when they came into the room and the moon shining through the window was the only thing lighting up her skin. He toed off his eyes and removed his pants and boxers, leaving him naked to her.

"Perfect." She said with a smile as he walked back over to her.

He laughed and shook his head, "Yeah. You are."

She sighed happily when he lay back over her and began to trace his fingers slowly up and down her body. She closed her eyes and arched into his touch as his hands pushed her legs apart slightly. She whimpered when his fingers caressed her inner thighs. He pressed a kiss to her lower belly and hummed softly when he felt her tremble underneath him.

"Luke…" She pleaded, "Please…"

Luke smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the apex of her thighs, "I've got you."

She opened her mouth to respond but she seemed to lose her voice when his tongue peeked out and touched her clit gently. She gripped the sheets on either side of her and called his name out loud. One touch and he was hooked all over again. He groaned and leaned in further, tracing her lips up and down with his tongue before pulling her clit gently between his lips.

"Oh Luke…" She whimpered, "Oh I need you. God I need you."

"Lorelai." He said her name as he continued to nuzzle her gently, trying to bring her as much pleasure as possible.

She shook her head and tugged at him, "No. Stop."

He looked up at her in confusion, "Stop?"

She pulled his arms up again, "Come here. Please come up here."

He pulled himself up and stared down at her, confused and worried, "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head adamantly and whispered, "No. Not at all, I just need to feel you." He opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head again and reached between them, grasping his hard cock in her hands he gasped, "I need to feel all of you Luke."

He sighed happily and rested his arms on either side of her head, "Lorelei."

She smiled beautifully up at him, "Yes?"

He chuckled and leaned his head down to kiss her shoulder, "Just Lorelei."

She smiled and guided him right where she wanted him. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the tip of him push slowly inside her. She saw him struggling to remain composed as he slid all the way in. He stopped for a moment, relishing in the feel of being connected to her so intimately again. They had had sex since getting back together but this was different.

This was making love.

This was a promise to never lose their relationship again. This was a promise of forever.

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and sighed as he let her adjust to him again, "Are you okay?" He asked.

She ran her hands up his strong back and arched into him, "Perfect. We fit so perfect Luke."

He groaned and nodded his head, "I know." He sighed and began to move slowly, "I missed this so much."

She gasped as the pleasure started to rush through her entire body, "You Luke. I missed you."

Taking the time to look down at her, "Hey," He whispered when he saw her eyes welling up, "It's okay. Don't. Please don't."

She shook her head and whimpered, "I'm sorry."

Sighing sadly feeling her pain, he gathered her tight against his arms making sure to never break their connection, "Shhh. It's okay. You know I can't take it when you cry. Please don't."

He didn't sound angry; she knew he felt it too. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself but it only made it worse. She moved her hands to cover her face as she cried harder, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't-"

"Hey." He whispered so softly to her, she froze for a moment, "Don't hide from me. I know…" She shook her head again, unable to face him, "Look at me." He pleaded.

She cried softly, pulling her hands away from her face she stared up at him with wet eyes. She gasped when she saw that his eyes were beginning to tear up too. Luke wasn't an overly emotional man. He didn't let people see that side of him. Even her. It was rare to see him so vulnerable and it made her heart ache.

"Luke." Her voice cracked as she called out to him and reached out to touch his face.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, pressing a kiss to her palm, "I will never leave you again. Okay? I'll never let you walk away. I will fight for this. This right here. You and me. Forever."

She swallowed hard and leaned up to kiss his rough jaw gently, "Forever."

He looked down at her again. A small tear escaped the corner of her deep blue eyes and he bent down to kiss it away. He began to move again as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, tangling her hands in his hair. His left hand gripped her hip, squeezing her tightly as he pushed further into her. Her gasps and groaned spurred him on, he needed to know she understood once and for all that he was in this.

She yelled his name out and then but down on his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth. Never before had she felt such a deep connection with another person. This was even more intense than the first time they were ever together, and in this moment she understood why. They had almost lost each other forever and that was a pain neither of them ever wanted to endure again.

"Luke. Luke. My Luke." She whispered in urgency, feeling every inch of pleasure he was giving her, "Oh I love you."

He lifted his head to stare down at her. He had close his eyes for a moment, feeling overwhelmed by the sensation of being with her and the rawness in her voice, "Lorelei, you have no idea how much I love you. Not a clue."

She beamed up at him and wrapped her arms around his middle, catching him off guard as she pushed him onto his back. She took her place on top of him and sighed happily as he pushed up into her again. He grasped her hips, trying to hold off his release. But the feel of her wrapped around him, the view he had as she bounced up and down slowly, holding onto his arms for support was too much. She looked down at him through heavily lidded eyes and smiled that smile that was only for him and the little composure he had left began to crack.

She must have seen it in his eyes, she reached out and placed a hand on his heart, "Let go."

Desperate to have her with him, he moved his hand to where their bodies were joined. He heard her sigh and then tense up when his fingers gently touched her clit. "Not without you." He vowed, "Never without you again."

His words ignited the fire in her. She knew he wasn't just talking about this moment. He meant he would never and could never be without her for another day in his life. And all those fears, all the uncertainty slipped away as she locked eyes with him and gave herself to him freely.

Not another word needed to be spoken as they moved together, letting their pleasure reach its peak. Her eyes squeezed shut when she felt that familiar ball form in her belly and she threw her head back and screamed his name when it overtook her. Luke groaned when he felt her tighten around him and his hands moved to her hips, holding her still as his own release came. She rode him slowly, letting the waves of pleasure subside and waiting for her breathing to even out.

Her body felt weak as she reached out for him, and he smiled that lazy satisfied smile that made her feel dizzy. Pulling her down on top of him, he wrapped his arms securely around her and buried his face in her dark curls. "Luke." He heard her whisper.

He pushed her away just enough to see her face, "What?" He asked still trying to breath normally.

She smiled and shook her head, reaching out to run her finger along his jaw, "Nothing. Just Luke."

His smile grew as he pulled her onto her side and gathered her in his arms protectively and kissed her forehead, eyes, nose and lips. "You are incredible."

She smiled and reached out to touch his face again, "Who knew a dress could have such an effect on someone."

He chuckled and pulled her closer still, "I told you. It was like seeing you for the first time all over again. You took my breath away." He sighed sadly and shrugged, "You Always have I just sort of stopped looking. I got so lost I couldn't see you or us anymore and you will never know how sorry I am for that."

She shook her head and kissed him hoping to soothe his worried, "It doesn't' matter anymore. We aren't going back to that place ever again. Right?"

He kissed her again and brought her head to his chest, "Never."

She draped one arm over his chest and breathed him in, tangling her legs with his. They lay quietly for a few minutes just enjoying the moment, the closeness and the ability to be together after all this time. She traced patterns on his chest and he played with her hair, they snuck little kissed and spoke gentle, loving words. He smiled when he felt her begin to relax against him and heard her breath even out signaling she was asleep.

When he knew he could move without waking her, he slipped out of bed and got dressed again. He made sure to grab the key so he could come back in. Just as he opened the door, he saw Sookie walking away. He looked down and spotted a tray full of the food she had left for them outside. She stopped and turned to him when she heard the door open.

He smiled at her, "I was just coming to get this."

Sookie smiled, "I figured you guys might get kind of hungry." She paused before asking, "Is everything okay now?"

Luke blushed and looked down, "We are better than ever."

"Good." She said with a quick nod of her head, "You better make sure it stays that way. I missed my best friend."

He smiled in understanding, "So did I."

Her face softened slightly and she pointed toward the stairs, "I'm going to check on the party. When she wakes up tell her I have everything under control."

Luke smiled in thanks, "Thanks Sookie. And not just for tonight…" He shrugged, "Thanks for not giving up on us."

Sookie smiled, "I never did. Not for one second. Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight." He watched her walk away before he bent down to pick up the food.

He carried it back to their room and carefully set it down on the dresser before turning back to the sleeping form in front of him. She lay perfectly still on her side, the blanket was wrapped up around her but her bare shoulders were shown to him. Sitting down behind her, he reached out and touched her back. He felt her stir slightly before she whispered, "You better not be trying to run away mister. I'm not done with you yet."

He chuckled and pulled his shirt off again, "I wouldn't dream of running." He lay down beside her and kissed her back gently, "I am exactly where I should be."

She sighed happily and yawned, never opening her eyes, "Me too."

He kissed her back again and smoothed back her hair, "Get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

She reached behind her for his arm, pulling it around her, "I'm counting on that."

Luke smiled and held her tighter, as he felt his own body relax against hers. He realized that all he ever needed and wanted was right here in his arms. Sometimes you just had to look with fresh eyes to be reminded of all that you had so that you'd appreciate it more than ever. 

* * *

**Hope it was okay :) I literally wrote it when I couldn't sleep last night after the song came on my pandora. Made me think of them. Let me know what you think!**

 **"If You Ever Want To Fall In Love" should be updated tomorrow or Thursday. And I know some people have been wondering about my revival one-shot series! I haven't given up on it. Just experiencing some writers block plus I've been really focussed on "If You Ever Want To Fall In Love". I promise there will be more of that at some point. Thanks!**


	7. 32 - Dress

_**I finally got some inspiration again. This is based on the song "Dress" by Taylor Swift. Takes place in season 5 during the episode "Pulp Fiction" when Lorelai gets her pretty, pink sparkly dress in hopes that it will make Luke "Come and get it" ;) Enjoy.**  
_

* * *

 _Our secret moments_

 _In a crowded room_

 _They got no idea_

 _About me and you_

 _There is an indentation_

 _In the shape of you_

 _Made your mark on me_

 _A golden tattoo_

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_

 _My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)_

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

 _My hands are shaking from all this (ha, ha, ha, ha)_

 _Say my name and everything just stops_

 _I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

 _Carve your name into my bedpost_

 _Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

 _Inescapable_

 _I'm not even going to try_

 _And if I get burned, at least we were electrified_

 _I'm spilling wine in the bathtub_

 _You kiss my face and we're both drunk_

 _Everyone thinks that they know us_

 _But they know nothing about_

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_

 _My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)_

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

 _My hands are shaking from all this (ah, ha, ha, ha)_

 _Say my name and everything just stops_

 _I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

 _Carve your name into my bedpost_

 _Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)..._

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off (ha, ha, ha)..._

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off (ha, ha, ha)..._

 _Flashback when you met me_

 _Your buzz cut and my hair bleached_

 _Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me_

 _Flashback to my mistakes_

 _My rebounds, my earthquakes_

 _Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me_

 _And I woke up just in time_

 _Now I wake up by your side_

 _My one and only, my lifeline_

 _I woke up just in time_

 _Now I wake up by your side_

 _My hands shake, I can't explain this_

 _Aha, ha, ha, ha_

 _Say my name and everything just stops_

 _I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

 _Carve your name into my bedpost_

 _Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

 _There is an indentation_

 _In the shape of you_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

 _You made your mark on me, golden tattoo_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off  
_

* * *

 _LORELAI'S HOUSE_

 _[Lorelai stands in front of the mirror, wearing a slinky dress and looking rather unhappy. She picks up the phone. Scene cuts between here and Rory's dorm, where she is also getting ready for the evening.]_

 _RORY: Well?_

 _LORELAI: It's too sparkly._

 _RORY: It's not too sparkly._

 _LORELAI: I look like a chandelier._

 _RORY: What shoes are you wearing?_

 _LORELAI: The pink pumps._

 _RORY: I like those._

 _LORELAI: Are they a little too 'Come and get it'?_

 _RORY: Don't you want him to come and get it?_

 _LORELAI: Uh, yes, but I want it to be his idea to come and get it. It's not the same if the shoes tell him to 'Come and get it'._

 _RORY: I really, really want to stop saying 'Come and get it'._

 _LORELAI: Fine._

 _RORY: I have to get ready._

 _LORELAI: Going out?_

 _RORY: As a matter of fact, I have a date tonight._

 _LORELAI: Logan?_

 _RORY: No, Robert._

 _LORELAI: Who's Robert?_

 _RORY: He's a friend._

 _LORELAI: Have I met this Robert?_

 _RORY: No, you have not met this Robert._

 _LORELAI: What's his last name?_

 _RORY: Why? Do you think I'm making him up?_

 _LORELAI: I just wondered if I ever heard you mention him before._

 _RORY: Um, he's just a guy I know at Yale, and there's a party tonight for another guy I know at Yale, and Robert [Pause] Grimmaldi asked me to go, so I am going to go._

 _LORELAI: So, does this mean it's over with Logan?_

 _RORY: Nope. It just means that tonight I'm going out with Robert._

 _LORELAI [confused: And you like this Robert, right?_

 _RORY: Right. You know. The party's a Quentin Tarantino themed party, and you have to wear a costume, so I'm going as Gogo._

 _LORELAI: 'Cause you have the skirt._

 _RORY: And no other ideas._

 _LORELAI: Cluelessness is the mother of invention. Call me after._

 _RORY: I will do that._

 _LORELAI: Oh, this dress is too slutty._

 _RORY: The dress is fine. The person in it, however –_

 _LORELAI [gasps: You're breaking up, the, the house is going through a tunnel. You're breaking up, I – [She makes a crinkling sound with her throat, then hangs up.  
_

* * *

 _LORELAI'S HOUSE – LATER_

 _[Luke gets out of his truck. He walks half way up the sidewalk, but Lorelai exits the house and meets him there.]_

 _LUKE: Oh, I was just gonna –_

 _LORELAI: I just heard the car, so I –_

 _LUKE [points at the house: No, but I always –_

 _LORELAI: I know. Yeah, I know._

 _LUKE: No, I should've._

 _[There is an awkward pause. They are smiling at each other.]_

 _LORELAI: 'Kay, this is stupid._

 _LUKE: Yes, it is._

 _LORELAI: It's not like we've never done this before._

 _LUKE: We have._

 _LORELAI: And successfully._

 _LUKE: I've made it to the door._

 _LORELAI: I've made it to the car._

 _[They both take a deep breath, still smiling.]_

 _LORELAI: Hey._

 _LUKE: Hey._

 _[He puts his arm around her and they walk to the truck. Lorelai gets in, Luke closes her car door and walks around.]_

 _LUKE: So I thought we'd go to Marino's. You like Marino's, right?_

 _LORELAI: Mmm. [Her attention is on the C.D. in her hand. She looks baffled as she holds it up.] What is this?_

 _LUKE: What?_

 _LORELAI: Reggae Fever?_

 _LUKE: So?_

 _LORELAI: When did you buy this? Where did you buy this? Why did you buy this?_

 _LUKE: I was at the gas station last week. It was at the register. What's the big deal?_

 _LORELAI: The big deal is it's Reggae Fever._

 _LUKE: I know!_

 _LORELAI: When you look in the mirror, do you see Reggae Fever?_

 _LUKE: It was cheap._

 _LORELAI: 'Ja Glory' by Toots Bambada. 'Lively up Yourself' by the Family Zigzag, 'Let your Ya be Ya' by Ranking Roy. What else am I going to find in here? Ganja and a yellow, green and red knit cap?_

 _LUKE: I bought a C.D. I didn't adopt the entire Rastafarian culture._

 _LORELAI: This is so weird. I mean, to think that there was this whole chunk of time when we weren't together. We were living totally separate lives. I was just working like crazy and you were running around, buying reggae C.D.'s._

 _LUKE: One C.D. One._

 _LORELAI [sighs: I just hate that we were apart._

 _LUKE: Yeah, wasn't too fond of it myself._

 _LORELAI: Well, all I can say is, you're lucky I'm back in your life, because clearly you were lost without me. I mean, it's a miracle you're even still alive. Right?_

 _LUKE: You bet._

 _[They smile. Luke starts the truck.]  
_

* * *

Luke held open the door for her as they stepped into the crowded restaurant. Luke had noticed that in the car, she was more quiet than usual. Maybe he noticed it more since they had been apart. He had been so used to her constant chatter that when she was gone the world was too quiet. And now that they were beside each other and she was quiet...that was almost more unnerving.

Lorelai smiled at the hostess as she lead them to a table in the far corner of the crowded room. Luke stood still as he watched Lorelai pull off her coat to reveal her sparkly pink, exceptionally tantalizing low cut dress. His breath hitched in his throat and he had to look away from her to make sure that his jaw didn't drop to the floor.

Lorelai looked up and blushed when she saw his expression, "What?"

He shook his head and reached out to take her coat, he used his free hand to pull her chair out, "Nothing. You look...incredible."

Her legs began to shake with nerves and she was glad he had pulled the seat out for her. She probably would have collapsed to the floor if she didn't have the chair to fall onto. She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled, "Thanks…"

He cleared his throat and sat down beside her, "New dress?"

She pulled at the sleeves of her sweater, "I thought this night deserved a special dress." His smile grew, "Too much?"

He shook his head and reached across the table to take her hand in his, "No. You're beautiful."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at their joined hands, "Thank you…"

Luke tugged on her hand gently, "You alright?"

Her eyes lifted to his and she felt her heart pounding in her chest, "Hm?"

He frowned and slid his own chair closer to hers, "You're just very quiet tonight…"

She sighed and looked back at his hands, "Luke…"

He was about to say something but the waitress came over, "Hello! Welcome to Marino's. My name is Katie, I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Luke turned to the waitress, "Uh...I'll have a beer. Whatever's on Draft." He turned to Lorelai, "Pinot Grigio?"

She smiled, happy that he remembered, "Please."

"I'll put that right in and give you some time to look at the menu." She said with a smile as she turned away from them.

Lorelai took a deep breath and squeezed his hand in hers again, "Lorelai?" She heard him whisper, "Are you uh…" He cleared his throat, "Are you regretting getting back together?"

She cringed slightly, "Oh no...no Luke it's not…" She sighed and lifted her eyes to his, "It's not that at all."

He let out a little breath he didn't realize he had been holding, "Okay...well that's good. But...something's bothering you. I can tell."

She frowned, "It's like I told you in the car. I just...I hate that we were apart."

He sighed and scooted his chair even closer to hers, "I hated it too."

She licked her lips, "I mean...I know wetalkes a lot about stuff you know that night you came over but…" She shook her head, "I just...I almost feel like since that night we've been living in this little bubble and avoiding the real world. And I'm...I'm…"

He squeezed her hands in his, "You're what?" She looked nervous, "You can tell me...whatever it is we'll deal with it."

Her eyes welled up with tears as she whispered, "I'm scared."

He stared at her for a moment, taken aback by the fear reflecting back at him. He had seen Lorelai at her best and her worst. He had seen her vulnerable...but not quite like this. She looked as if one sudden movement in the wrong direction and her world would come crumbling down around her.

And suddenly...he recognized that look. It was the same one he had seen when he looked in the mirror the last few months after he pulled himself away from the Diner and allowed himself to really feel the pain of losing her.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared too." He whispered softly.

She licked her lips gently, "I just...I don't want to screw this up Luke." She squeezed his hand harder, as if she was afraid he was going to run for the door, "I can't...I can't lose you."

Luke took a deep breath and whispered to her, "Come here…"

She looked around the crowded room and for a moment felt self conscious. Luke wasn't a man for PDA but the way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine. When her eyes roamed the room she knew that everyone else was in their own little words. They didn't care about what happened here…

She scooted her chair closer to his, "Luke…"

Luke tweaked her chin with his thumb and finger, staring deep into his eyes he whispered, "I love you."

Another shiver ran down her spine, "Luke…"

"I hate that we were apart too. I was miserable...I got scared and I left without thinking about the consequences. It was the worst mistake of my life. But we're going to make this work." He whispered sincerely.

She breathed him in and rested her forehead against his, "I'm so sorry Luke...I'm so sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean too. I just...I'm not used to this. This thing between us...it's all so different for me. I've never…"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, "I know. I've never felt like this either."

"Probably waiting the eight years to get together thing...lots of pent up tension." She teased.

Leaning back, he held her hands in his, "Do you remember on our first date how I told you that I was all in?"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Of course I do. I didn't respond...I should have. But I was so nervous I think for the first time in my life I forgot how to speak."

He chuckled softly, "I did mean it then...or I thought I did." He whispered, and her face suddenly shown fear again, "But I walked away too quickly before. And I'm sorry. I think I was scared of how much you make me feel…" He sighed and squeezed her hand again before lifting it to his lips to kiss it gently, "I realized while we were apart that I am just miserable without you. Everything in my life seems...duller. I need you to pull me out of this shell of mine. And I'm sorry that I left. But this time...knowing what I'm losing. I mean it when I say I'm all in. You and me...this is it."

She bit her lip and leaned forward to kiss him, "God I love you." She mumbled between kisses, "I love you so much."

Luke groaned into her mouth when he felt her begin to nibble on his lower lip, "Lorelai…"

She sighed into him, "Do we really need to eat dinner?"

He chuckled and pulled back, "This is our getting back together date. We have to do it right."

She frowned, "Luke…we always do it right."

He blushed and looked around, suddenly very aware of their surroundings, "Just humor me, okay?" She pouted and he laughed, "Let me spoil you at dinner...and then I promise I'll take you home and…"

She leaned into him, her chin resting on her hand, "And you'll spoil me in the bedroom?"

He hissed at her, "Lorelai…"

"What if I want to spoil you?" She said leaning closer, "Did that ever occur to you?"

He chuckled and reached out to touch the soft fabric of her dress, ,"I think you already are. Although it's more torture than spoiling…"

She pouted again and sat back in her chair, "Well if you would just take me home then there would be no torturing…" She smirked at him, "Unless you want it that way."

He laughed again and shook his head, "Tell me how you went from all nervous and flustered to this tempting tigress?"

"I have many layers Luke." She said with a twinkle in her eyes, "Although I will say that the pretty sparkly dress is the only layer I am wearing at the moment."

His eyes went wide when he let her words sink in, "Come again?"

She giggled, "Again? We haven't even started…"

He hung his head, "Walked right into that one didn't I?"

She giggled again and leaned forward again, "Take me home Luke…"

He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Humor me, would you?" She pouted again and he smiled leaning forward to kiss her, "Let me do this the right way."

She sighed and kissed him gently, "Okay. If you say so…" She paused and smiled, "Only if you promise to make it up to me later."

Luke lifted her hand to his lips again and kissed it gently, "Oh trust me...I will."

She felt the shiver run through her body again and she smiled, "I really, really missed you."

He took a deep breath, feeling his heart begin to beat faster in his chest, "You have no idea Lorelai...no idea."

She blushed again and scooted her chair closer to him, dropping a kiss to his lips. He felt her hand squeeze his knee and he placed his hand over hers, happy to be here in this moment just with her. But he was excited for the promise of what was going to happen later on tonight…

* * *

 _LUKE'S TRUCK_

 _[Lorelai is playing with the swan-shaped leftovers. Reggae Fever is playing.]_

 _LUKE: My God, turn that off!_

 _LORELAI: Getting to you, huh?_

 _LUKE: You keep playing the same song over and over and over._

 _[They get out of the truck.]_

 _LORELAI: I've got news for you. That was not the same song._

 _LUKE: Oh my God, you're kidding._

 _[They hear a noise from inside Lorelai's garage.]_

 _LUKE: What was that?_

 _LORELAI: I don't know._

 _LUKE: Sounds like it came from the garage._

 _LORELAI: There's someone in my garage?_

 _[They head over to find out what it is. Luke picks up a shovel.]_

 _LORELAI: Huh. Weird time for gardening, isn't it?_

 _LUKE: It could be like a raccoon._

 _LORELAI: Oh, hey, don't shovel the raccoon._

 _LUKE: Just stay back, will you?_

 _LORELAI: No, Luke! You can't hurt a raccoon. They're cute. They have face masks like little furry burglars._

 _LUKE: And sharp teeth that chew through your wiring, and rabies –_

 _LORELAI: Luke._

 _LUKE: I'm not going to hit it, I'm going to scare it._

 _LORELAI: Hey! Why don't you play it your Reggae Fever._

 _[Luke pushes around her and into the garage. Lorelai follows him.]_

 _LORELAI [whispering: Do you see it?_

 _LUKE: Sh! [He listens for a moment.] That's one hell of a raccoon._

 _LORELAI: Shovel him. Shovel him! Shovel him!_

 _[Luke turns on the light. Kirk is asleep in the boat. He has a blanket barely covering his body.]_

 _LORELAI: I probably should be more surprised than I am, right?_

 _[Luke bangs on the side of the boat with the shovel.]_

 _LUKE: Kirk! Wake up._

 _[Kirk stretches and sits up.]_

 _LORELAI: And he's naked. [She holds up her hand, Luke turns away.]_

 _LUKE: Oh, Kirk! Geez!_

 _KIRK: Where am I?_

 _LORELAI: You're in my house, Kirk._

 _LUKE: You're in my boat, Kirk._

 _KIRK: I'm exposed._

 _LORELAI: We know, Kirk._

 _LUKE: Yeah, let's do something about that, huh, Kirk?_

 _KIRK [wrapping himself in the blanket: I'm good now._

 _[Luke and Lorelai turn to face him. Lorelai leans on the edge of the boat.]_

 _LORELAI [calmly: Kirk. Whatcha doin' here?_

 _KIRK: I left Mother's._

 _LORELAI: No, did you have a fight? Did she take away your Beach Boys album again?_

 _KIRK: No, I just got so excited about the thought of a new life, you know? Of striking out on my own and being my own man. Right, Luke?_

 _LORELAI: Right, Luke?_

 _KIRK: So I did it. I packed my clothes and I gave my mother my key and I said goodbye and I left._

 _LORELAI: Aw, Kirk. That's a big deal, you leaving like that._

 _KIRK: I know it is. But Luke explained to me that if I really want to move to the next level with Lulu and have a real, grown up relationship, with sleepovers and everything, then I had to get out._

 _LUKE: I don't think that's exactly what I said._

 _KIRK: Oh, yes, it was. And I felt really good about it, until I realized that I had no place to go. I probably should have found an apartment first._

 _LUKE: Probably._

 _LORELAI: You can stay in Rory's room._

 _KIRK: Really?_

 _LUKE: Really?_

 _LORELAI: Just for tonight. We'll find you some place tomorrow._

 _KIRK: Okay._

 _[He gets up to go inside.]_

 _KIRK: You know, I think you've got a raccoon in here._

 _LORELAI: Just go on in the house, Kirk. [He goes. She turns to Luke.] What were you thinking?_

 _LUKE: Kirk was at the diner talking about how he wished how he and Lulu had what we have, and I just mentioned –_

 _LORELAI: Are you insane? Everybody knows you can't mention anything to Kirk._

 _LUKE: I was cornered. I was tired. I wanted to go to sleep._

 _LORELAI: Well, now we have to go in there and take care of him. He is now our responsibility._

 _LUKE: But –_

 _LORELAI: Uh, uh! Pottery Barn, baby. You break it, you buy it._

 _LUKE: Ah, geez._

 _[Lorelai goes inside.]  
_

* * *

"You know this isn't exactly how I pictured the rest of our evening to go." Luke said with a sigh as he looked at the closed door to Rory's bedroom.

"Well then you shouldn't have tried to play life coach to Kirk. You know once you put an idea in his head it's there for life." She said sitting down at the table, "Not my fault."

"You're the one who offered to let him stay here." He said with a huff, "We could have sent him away."

She rolled her eyes, "To where? If he sleeps naked in the gazebo he'll catch pneumonia and that will be our fault." She paused and then pointed at him, "Actually that will be your fault."

He groaned, "See this is why you have to be with me all the time...keep me from saying stupid stuff."

She laughed, "Good think you're stuck with me then."

He smirked at her, "Yeah. Good thing." They smiled at each other for a moment before he pointed to the fridge, "You didn't have dessert at the restaurant."

She pouted at him, "Yeah well I assumed I'd be having a very special dessertthat couldn't be served at the restaurant."

He shivered, "Stupid Kirk."

She smiled, "There's probably something in there." She said pointing to the fridge as she reached for her phone.

He nodded and walked over to find something for them to share.

 _LUKE: There's nothing in here but ice cream, candy bars, cookie dough, canned frosting. Why are you not four hundred and fifty pounds? [He puts a liter of ice cream on the table.]_

 _LORELAI: I know. Scientists call it the Lorelai Paradox._

 _LUKE: Who are you calling?_

 _LORELAI: No one. Just seeing if Rory left a message._

 _[Luke sets two bowls on the table.]_

 _LORELAI: Who's washing those?_

 _[Luke puts the bowls away.]_

 _LUKE: Why, was she supposed to leave a message?_

 _LORELAI: No, I was just hoping._

 _[He puts two spoons on the table.]_

 _LORELAI: Are we out of plastic?_

 _[Luke goes back to the drawer.]_

 _LUKE: Why were you hoping? Everything okay with her?_

 _LORELAI: Yeah, she just had a date tonight. Get four, those tend to break._

 _[Luke gets up again.]_

 _LUKE: Okay. Uh, she out with that Logan kid?_

 _LORELAI: No. Robert._

 _LUKE: Who's Robert?_

 _LORELAI: I know nothing about him except his last name is Grimmaldi._

 _LUKE: When did she break up with Logan?_

 _LORELAI: She didn't._

 _LUKE: I don't understand._

 _LORELAI: It's college._

 _LUKE: What does that mean?_

 _LORELAI: It means, butt out, back off, none of your business._

 _LUKE: Oh._

 _LORELAI: Rory suddenly decided she's dating girl._

 _LUKE: Well, that's okay, right? Isn't that what kids are supposed to do?_

 _LORELAI: It's just, it's not Rory. I don't think it's what is going to make her happy. It seems wrong for her._

 _LUKE: You say something to her?_

 _LORELAI: No. I mean, she's been so chatty lately, wanting to be able to talk about Logan and her life, so now I just don't know what to do._

 _LUKE: You talk back._

 _LORELAI: I am, but I just feel like I need to be really careful what I say._

 _LUKE: Oh, come on. That's ridiculous._

 _LORELAI: Well, she's not at home anymore. She's on her own._

 _LUKE: Doesn't matter._

 _LORELAI: It matters a little. You know, there have been very few times in our relationship when I ever played the 'mom card'. But I always had it there in my back pocket. And when I used it she had to hear it and take it, 'cause she lived here. And even if she didn't like it or even if she got mad, the worst that would happen is she would run into her room and slam the door and blast the Jam. But then in the morning, I controlled the bathroom, and the, and the Pop-tarts, and she had to deal with me. And eventually we'd make up and it was over. But now –_

 _LUKE: Nothing's different._

 _LORELAI: Of course it is. It's different. She's on her own. She's making her own decisions. My 'mom card' is looking a little flimsier, and I don't know how much to say to her. If she doesn't want to hear it, she doesn't have to take it. She doesn't have to call, or come home._

 _LUKE: She'll call. She'll come home._

 _[Kirk, wrapped in his Superman blanket, comes out of Rory's bedroom, presumably looking for the bathroom.]_

 _LORELAI: Yeah. I hope so. I don't know. [They hear a door open.] Did we lock the front door?_

 _LUKE: I'll be right back. [He gets up.] Kirk! Get back here, Kirk!_

Lorelai sighs and flips her phone shut realizing she isn't going to hear from Rory tonight. She looked down at the Ice Cream and decided she wasn't really in the mood after all. She put the lid back on and then walked to the freezer to put it away. She walked upstairs and stared at the bed, figuring it wasn't going to get used the way she was expecting and hoping tonight.

She had wanted to feel connected to Luke. They had been together that first night when Luke showed up...but it was rushed and frenzied. Ever since then they had been to busy to really be together. She wanted tonight to be special and now it was all falling apart...just like things with Rory.

She sighed and walked to the dresser, she stared at herself in her sparkly dress and smiled sadly. Reaching to take her earring out,s out, she waited to hear Luke coming back in the house with Kirk.

* * *

Downstairs, Luke gathered a few of Kirk's things and then reached into his pocket. "Okay Kirk." He took his keys out of his pocket and dropped it into his hand, "You take these and go back to my apartment. Put your damn clothes on and sleep on THE COUCH." He said sternly, "You hear me? The couch. Not the bed. If I even see an indent in the bed or a pillow moved I will hunt you down and hurt you. Got it?"

Kirk stared at him in confusion, "You're going to let me stay at your apartment?"

"On the couch." He said again, "I mean it Kirk. The couch only and you better not be naked."

Kirk was quiet for a moment, "Is this because you want alone time with Lorelai?"

Luke was quiet for a moment then pointed to the door, "Goodbye Kirk."

"Right." Kirk said gathering his blanket around himself before picking up his bag and taking the keys, "Thanks Luke. Enjoy your time with your lady."

Luke groaned as the door closed behind Kirk, he turned to walk towards the kitchen then stopped and turned back to the door. He locked it quickly to ensure Kirk would not be back. He turned back around and moved towards the kitchen, but he was surprised to not see Lorelai there. "Lorelai?"

He saw that the Ice Cream had been put away and her phone was left on the table. He knew she was worried about things with Rory but he really didn't think that she had to worry. Rory and Lorelai were unbreakable. There was a lot he didn't know in life...but that was one thing he was certain of.

Wanting to make sure she was okay...even more than wanting to see if she was telling the truth about only having one layer on...he turned to find her. Hoping to be able to ease her mind in someway.

He walked up the stairs and down the hall, knocking on the half open door he pushed it open gently, "Lorelai?"

He saw her standing by the dresser, she looked up and caught his gaze in the mirror. He smiled at her and expected to see her smile back. But she looked worried, and afraid. "Hey…" He whispered stepping into the room.

She sighed and looked down at the top of the dresser, "Luke…"

He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "What is it?"

She sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back against his strong chest, "I'm scared…"

Gone was the confident, flirting woman at the restaurant and the vulnerable, broken Lorelai stood before him. He never was able to handle that Lorelai. Even before they were together as a couple, he wanted to be the one to put the broken pieces of heart back together.

He kissed her neck gently, "You don't have to be scared. I'm right here…"

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked deep into his eyes in the reflection of the mirror, "Damn Kirk…"

He smiled again and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "He's gone."

She stood up a little straighter and gave him a look in the mirror, "What do you mean he's gone?"

Luke wrapped his hand in her hair, pushing it aside to gently tease her neck, "I gave him the keys to my apartment...told him to put some clothes on and sleep no where but on the couch."

Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned gently, "You trust him to follow your instructions?"

"He knows I'll kill him if he doesn't." He said with a smile, sucking a little harder.

She shivered, "Luke…"

He used his hands to push her sweater down her toned arms, "I'm right here."

When she felt her sweater hit the ground at her feet she sighed, "I need you Luke."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her in the mirror again. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms he felt goosebumps begin to appear, "You have me Lorelai...you've always had me."

She bit her lip and swayed a little against him, "So...I believed you promised to make it up to me at the restaurant."

He groaned and ran his finger under one of the straps of her dress, "I think I did...this dress really is pretty but I think it's time for it to go. I need to see if you were lying about the layers thing…"

She smirked at him, reached up and pulled at the straps, "I only bought this dress so you would take it off Luke."

He moved her hands aside and slid the dress down her sides, groaning when he saw that she was in fact completely bare underneath, "Seems like a waste of money to me."

She sighed happily when his hands slid around her, caressing her stomach and breasts, "not a waist. Made you want to come and get it…"

He quickly turned her around making her gasp and quickly grab into his shoulders to keep her stead, "You should know by now that I always want to come and get it. Don't need the dress…" He leaned forward and kissed her gently still, "But it was a nice touch."

"See…" She whispered again, "I like to spoil you too."

He bit his lip gently and looked her up and down, "Get on the bed."

She shivered at his words but smiled, and began to back up towards the bed giving him a look that made his heart race in his chest. She climbed up on the bed, kneeling near the end waiting for him to join her. He took a deep breath and started to pull at his sweater. She watched with excitement as he tossed the sweater to the floor but never broke eye contact with her.

When he reached the end of the bed in front of her, she slid her hands up his hard warm chest. He still looked deep into her eyes as he started to pull at his belt and kick off his shoes. She leaned up and kissed him softly, "Luke…"

He pushed his pants down and crushed his lips against hers again, "What?"

She let out a shaky breath when she felt his skin against hers, "Oh God…"

"Lie down." Luke whispered as he pushed his boxers down, she gave him a look and he smiled gently at her to reassure her.

She took a deep breath and shimmied backwards to lay her back down against the mattress and her head on the pillows, "You're sure Kirk is really gone?"

He groaned as he crawled up on the bed, "Please don't bring up Kirk when we're both naked…"

She giggled, "I just want to make sure that-" Her giggle's stopped in her throat when she felt his hands start to caress her calves and up her long legs.

"Make sure that what?" He asked as he lifted one leg and pressed a kiss to her knee, she sighed happily and her eyes fluttered shut, "What were you saying Lorelai?"

She bit her lip and shook her head as his strong hand slid up to her thighs, "Nothing. Ignore me. Just focus on what you're doing please."

He smiled and moved further between her legs, pushing them apart just slightly, "As you wish."

She gasped when his lips found her quivering belly, "Have you been watching my favorite movie without me?" She moaned as her hands tangled in his soft hair.

"I confess that I watched it about a million times while we were apart." He said between kisses against her smooth skin.

She pulled at his hair and made him look at her, "You did?"

He stopped what he was doing, settled himself over her and looked down at her, "I did."

She frowned and reached her hand up to touch his cheek, "Why?"

"Because I missed you." He whispered, "And I wanted to feel like you were there…"

She licked her lips and smiled, "I may have watched a few of those sports games you like so much too…"

Luke chuckled, "Those sports games?" He raised an eyebrow, "Which ones?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. THey were throwing a ball."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh that sure narrows it down."

She huffed, "Well I don't know which one it was but it was something. It didn't make any sense whatsoever but…" She shrugged, "But it still made me think of you."

He smiled, "So you really did miss me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Yes." She smiled at him, "Just like you missed me?"

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately again, "Yes."

She wrapped her legs around him, wanting to feel him as close as humanly possible, "Luke…"

He groaned, "Let me…" He looked down at her but she pulled him closer, he looked up at her, "Lorelai?"

"I just need you." She said with a smile, "Nothing else. Just you."

He bit his lip and held himself up with one arm as he ran his hand up and down her body, "Lorelai…" She groaned when his hand found her center and he saw that she was ready for him, "Damn…"

She smiled and turned his face to kiss him, "No more waiting Luke...I want you. I need you." She kissed him again, "I love you."

He took a deep breath and then captured her lips with his, feeling like his world was finally beginning again. He used one hand to guide himself to her entrance and he felt her shiver at his touch as he pushed against her walls. She pulled back, pushing her head into the pillow and moaned his name loudly, "Luke!"

He bit his lip as he tried to calm his beating heart when he felt himself become fully sheathed inside of her again, "Jesus…"

Her hands clung to his back, pulling him close, "God I missed this. I missed you."

Her words edged him on as he began to move slowly but with powerful thrusts, "God I love you."

Her back arched up off the bed and her chest pressed into his. Using his strength, he pulled her up until they were both sitting on the bed. She smiled at him as she settled into position, lifting herself up on top of him as he lowered her back down. Throwing her head back, she felt his lips move down her neck to her chest. "Yes…" She whispered, "Oh yes…"

His hands slid down her back and he held her hips, lifting her up and down on top of him, "Jesus you feel good…"

Her arms wound around his neck and she pulled at the hairs at the back of his neck, pulling his face up towards her, "Luke…"

He kissed her with all the passion inside of him as he continued to move her hips against him, "This is it. You and me."

She smiled at him and ground her hips into his, "Never leave me."

Luke shook his head, "Never."

She kissed him again and then began to pull away, he groaned and reached for her but she turned her back to him and held onto the headboard. He scooted closer to her and she leaned back against him, rubbing herself against him, "Luke…"

He took the hint and guided himself back into her, leaning his chest against her back he held her close. He slid his hand up to her chest and felt her heart hammering away in her chest. He heard her gasp and moan as he moved inside of her, her moans only increased when he used one of his hands to gently flick her clit, "I've got you…" He whispered feeling her begin to shake.

She reached back with one hand to caress his neck, "Oh my God…"

Her body began to quiver with more force and he moved his hand and faster, matching his thrusts, "I'm right here…" His lips pressed against her neck, "Let go."

With one hand she gripped the headboard as she felt the rush of her orgasm begin to reach its peak. She pressed back into him as he bit down on her shoulder, "Oh Luke!"

He shivered when he felt her tighten around him and begin to go weak. Luke turned her slowly, let her come down from her high and then rested her back against the mattress again. She pulled him close again and kissed him as he entered her once more. "You're perfect." He whispered as he started to move within her, he groaned when he felt her walls still convulsing around him.

She shivered again and bit down on his lip, "Damn it Luke…"

She felt it building up again and he knew he could get here there with him this time. He lifted himself up over her to push in at a different angle as she gasped. "Come again with me…"

Her arms went weak and they fell to the bed, she gripped the blanket on either side of her, "Oh God…"

He leaned forward and kissed the hollow of her throat, "Lorelai…"

She pushed back up against him and moaned loudly, "Right there Luke. Don't stop!"

His heart was hammering away in his chest as he gripped one of her lips and slammed into her feeling his own release about to burst. He looked up at her face and saw that look, the one he lived for. "Look at me…" He whispered, wanting to be as connected as possible in this moment.

She whimpered but complied and the intensity of the moment made the dam burst again. "Luke."

"You and me." He whispered again as he continued to push into her.

She pulled his faces towards her, "You and me."

They both burst at the same moment, eyes locked on each other as they moaned each other's name. He didn't move for a minute, didn't want to break the connection as she caressed the back of his neck and prepped kisses along his jaw.

When his arms began to shake, he reluctantly pulled away to lie beside her. She whimpered when she felt their connection break but smiled when he put his arm out in invitation to her. She snuggled into his side and peeked up at him, "Luke…"

He sighed happily and ran his hands in her hair, "Yeah?"

"So you liked my pretty, pretty dress?" She teased running her hands through his chest hair.

Luke chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "I loved your pretty pretty dress." He ran his hands down her side's, "Although I think this is my favorite look…"

She smiled and pulled him close, "I'll remember that."

He rolled her over and smiled down at her, "Tired yet?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Not really...are you?"

He took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her lips, "Not in the slightest." He kissed her again, "We've got some time to make up for after all."

She giggled and pulled him close, "Damn I missed you."

"You'll never know Lorelai." He whispered as he leaned back into her, "Never. Ever."

She let him kiss her and smiled knowing she was right where she belonged. Suddenly she wasn't so afraid anymore...she felt good knowing he was the one beside her. She knew he would always catch her when she might fall. And for that...she was forever grateful. She was also grateful for that pretty pink and sparkly dress...she'd have to keep it for another time. Whenever she wanted him to come and get it…

* * *

 **I will update again when inspiration strikes! Thanks! :)**


End file.
